


Adventure of a Lifetime

by AchillesLament (11Mydesign11), You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am



Series: Shoot Across the Sky [2]
Category: Adam (2009), Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom
Genre: Adam is Seventeen, Alpha Nigel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, And that's Adam, Angst and Feels, Arguing, Arrested Nigel, Asperger Syndrome, Birthday Presents, Biting, Bonding, Car Sex, Cheating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hannibal Extended Universe, Heartbreak, Honeymoon, Jealous Nigel, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg, Nigel knows what he wants, Nipple Play, Non-con touching, Omega Adam, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Penetration, Protective Nigel, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Rutting, Shameless Smut, Slow Burn What Slow Burn?, Spacedogs, Stargazing, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex, Wedding Fluff, for medical purposes, hannigram AU, lots of orgasms, mostly - Freeform, no actual rape, some blood, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-08-31 08:36:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 13
Words: 77,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8571688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11Mydesign11/pseuds/AchillesLament, https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am/pseuds/You_Are_As_Alone_As_I_Am
Summary: After his early graduation and the death of his father, a seventeen year old Adam Raki takes a job in California. Things are going fine until he realizes he's lost his heat suppressants. He hopes that a Romanian night club owner named Nigel can help him find more. Nigel, after having left Bucharest heart broken, moved to California to open a new nightclub and start over. He kept to himself until a sweet young Omega named Adam came to him for help. Nigel finds himself more than happy to accommodate.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~Not Beta'd by anyone else but us, however, we did our best to catch any mistakes.  
> ~Adam is seventeen, close to eighteen though, but if that's a problem you might want to skip this one.  
> ~Any translations will be at the end of each chapter.  
> ~We do not own Charlie Countryman or Adam  
> ~Thank you for reading!  
> 

Adam hated going into heat, so much so that he had begun taking suppressants to stop them. He’d only had one heat before he started taking them daily, and that one time had been enough. During his heat, Adam usually stayed hidden in his room locked away for days with his knot dildos miserably uncomfortable and yearning for an alpha to help him out and give him what he needed most. The suppressants helped, not only in keeping away his heat but they also helped in keeping the other alphas at bay. Most people thought he was a beta because of it. He’d been warned by both Harlan and Beth before he left New York, to keep taking them, and that alphas were sometimes bad men; they liked to take advantage of omegas and force them to be theirs, sometimes they were even violent. This really scared Adam, especially since he wasn’t good at reading people anyways. He couldn’t tell one type from the other, so he just didn’t bother.

The young omega was living in Flintridge, California now, working at the space observatory. He missed Beth and Harlan but they still chatted via phone or Skype and sometimes he’d get letters. However, he was adapting, he even went out with some of his coworkers from time to time. Adam was especially close to one friend, a girl named Sandy, who was also an omega on suppressants. She assured Adam that it wasn’t lying by hiding it, and that they should keep this secret between the two of them, as it was only for their protection. So he did. The best part was that slowly but surely he was becoming more comfortable with going out, and even reading social cues a little better.

Adam was heading out of work one evening when he was stopped by Sandy and one of their beta friends, Jeremy, they wanted him to go out with them tomorrow night to a new club that had just opened. It was Romanian owned and everyone was buzzing about it. There was dancing, performers, and even food; macaroni and cheese ironically enough was even on the menu. Adam agreed, hesitantly, and went home.

After arriving home, Adam would usually eat dinner and take his suppressant, ritualistically, only this time, he couldn’t find his pills, he’d either misplaced them somewhere or thrown them out accidentally. He began searching frantically, but no matter how hard he looked, he couldn't find them. So he called his doctor, but it was too late, they had already closed for the evening and would be closed for the next week due to an emergency. Adam couldn’t go to another doctor, it wouldn’t be familiar. Instead he called Sandy. As he waited for her to answer, he noticed his heart was beating hard, and he almost to the point of tears, but he tried to stay calm. Finally after a couple of tortuously long rings, she picked up. Adam explained the situation and then asked her if she had any extra pills to get him through the week. She didn’t but she told him that she had heard through the grapevine, that the proprietor of the very club they would be going to had a way of _locating_ things, especially in the pharmaceutical department. Adam thanked her and told her that he would consider it, before hanging up.

That night Adam ate, showered and climbed into bed under his weighted blankets, trying to decide what to do. Going to someone like _that_ for pills, even suppressants, was bad, but not having them and taking the risk of being cornered by an alpha was even worse. He would just have to go and see how it went. He fell asleep once the decision had been made. 

The next day he’d gotten up, finished his chores, ate, and gotten ready. He dressed in jeans, and his favorite cream sweater with a white long sleeve shirt underneath. He spent the remaining hours browsing online, and reading the latest articles about space and science waiting for his friends. At eight o’clock he got up to answer the knock at the door, it was Sandy and Jeremy. He smiled at them, locked up and headed to the car. 

They made it to the club in about thirty minutes, there was already a line forming but luckily they were able to get in fairly fast. Adam trailed behind the two, up to the bar, where they snuck him a rum and coke. He wasn’t a drinker but his friends had pushed him into trying something outside of his comfort zone, so he complied. Sandy told him quietly to ask someone to speak with the owner. Adam nodded, and when he had the chance, he asked the only person he could think of, the barman. The beta nodded and told him to have a seat in the back booth and wait.

As Adam waited by himself, quietly nursing his beverage, he started to feel a little hot, kind of queasy. Nothing too bad though, besides, it was probably just the alcohol, so he brushed it off. Surely, logically, he wouldn’t go into heat this soon, it had only been twenty three hours since his last dose and even if he was going into heat, it would take a few days before he was full fledged in his heat. He hoped he had time, but he couldn’t help noticing a few alphas looking his way and sniffing the air. He noticed that the barman had never left his position. Adam was starting to think he hadn’t even left to get the owner.

Eventually Adam saw a tall broad man walk out from the back, heading his way. He was very attractive with ashy hair that hung in his amber eyes, full pouty lips, lean muscles that seemed to be accentuated under the clothing he wore, it made Adam shift in his seat a little just looking at him. “Hello? I don’t know your name, or if you’re the owner, but I was wondering if you could, um, help me with something?” the boy asked, softly. Instantly he was hit with the strong earthy scent of the alpha’s spicy pheromones, it was so intense that it made the boy feel a little dizzy. He swallowed, trying to ignore it, staring up at the older man as he waited for him to take his offered hand to shake.

*************

Nigel had fled Bucharest under the worst of circumstances. Cheated on by his wife, betrayed by his business partner, shot by cops and left for dead in a shitty Romanian hospital, he'd checked himself out and barely escaped with his life. California was a new start for the forty-something criminal. He took the money he'd had left from his days as a successful, feared drug lord, and put everything into a new club in a town outside L.A.

It was panning out well for Nigel. He'd made a number of new connections. Turned out the drug trade in Southern CA was far more lucrative than Eastern Europe. Celebrities, rich junkies, college kids with daddy's wallet, it seemed everyone wanted or needed something from him, and he was great at networking. For the Romanian that usually meant intimidating the hell out of anyone who threatened to fuck with him.

As an Alpha in his sexual prime, it came easily for him. The Betas rolled over and did anything he told them; the Alphas left him alone once they knew how dangerous he was. But he'd yet to find an Omega worth his time. Most of them were too skittish and shied away from him. He never bothered with anything to tame his appetites; he took what he wanted when he wanted it. The one thing Nigel didn't want was to be tied down anymore. After Gabi, his two-faced ex Omega, broke his fucking heart in half, he was no longer interested in commitment.

It was a crowded, busy night at the club, and he was there to try and relax after a long week. Nigel sensed a new presence though. He actually smelled him before he saw him, a slow thrumming starting in his chest. It was a distinctive Omega scent, rich of berries and cream and musk and FUCK where was that scent coming from? He was walking away from the bar past the crowd and into the hall to his office, by the restrooms, when he heard a voice behind him saying his name. And then, he saw him.

Sweet-faced. Blushing bright pink cheeks, dark, long lashes framing enormous, sky-blue eyes. Dark curls that had been combed as neatly as he probably could get them. The most beautiful creature Nigel had ever laid eyes on, absolutely reeking of heavenly, delicious pheromones. Looking right at him, asking his name.

“I'm Nigel, gorgeous. And who might you be?” he asked, taking the hand offered him maybe a little more eagerly than he'd have liked. 

Adam knew the effect of the suppressants had left his system faster than he had even thought possible. He shook the Alpha's hand and quickly let go. "I-I'm Adam, Adam Raki and I asked to speak to you, the barman told me to come sit here, so I waited, and I was wondering if-" Adam paused to take a breath and bit his lower lip contemplatively. He was very distracted by the Alpha's strong spicy scent, and he had called him gorgeous which would indicate that he was attracted to him too. "-I am out of suppressants, and I heard you can get them for me, can you get them for me? I don't want to attract an Alpha, no offense, Harlan and Beth said that...well it doesn't matter. So can you?" The omega's voice was high pitched as he rambled on, nervously. 

Nigel retrieved his hand – _oh those long, slender, soft fingers_ – and pulled him up, motioning for him to follow. “It would be better if we spoke in my office, Adam. It's a bit loud out here. Follow me,” he said, and as they arrived at the door, he leaned in to whisper in the ear of a bulky man, one of his bouncers, standing outside. “No one comes in or they're dead, got it?” he whispered, and opened the door for Adam.

“O-Okay,” Adam nodded and let the Alpha tug him up. Cautiously, he went into the office, looking around as he was hurried inside, he didn't see Sandy or Jeremy, and he hoped they wouldn't worry. This would be fine right? It was a public place, and a business setting. Still, he started to feel slick begin to gather between his cheeks, and his skin was growing hotter by the minute. _This could be bad._

Nigel closed the door behind him, almost drooling as the boy's pheromones were now contained in the smaller space. He walked all around him, circling him like an animal, willing himself to calm down and not frighten the boy. The little Omega shivered like a kitten, and Nigel placed a soothing hand on his back, leading him to a black leather love seat near his desk. “Please sit and be comfortable, darling. So, you're looking for pills?” he asked, taking the seat next to him and keeping his hand on the boy's back. The scent filled his nostrils and make them flare in response. He lowered his chin, seeking out the boy's gaze, licking his lips in response to every molecule of this angel invading his senses.

The scent was much stronger inside, Adam didn't know how much more of it he could take. He was afraid that the mere presence of the Alpha would throw him into heat. However he calmed a bit when he felt his hand on his back and inhaled deeply. "Thank you. Yes, I need to hide my scent and to stop from going into heat. I lost my suppressants and since I'm unbonded, well...it could be bad," Adam said as he sat down, looking everywhere but in Nigel’s eyes. The slick that was leaking from his hole was beginning to feel sticky and uncomfortable. The omega eyes roved over Nigel's body, so strong, so muscular...he began thinking about what it might feel to have his knot deep inside his hole, being pinned under the Alpha's weight. He tried to refocus. 

Nigel's brain was rapidly disintegrating under the effect of this trembling, vulnerable, sensual creature next to him. He genuinely had no suppressants, but even if he did, he wouldn't have had the strength to give them to him. And extinguish the ripe, raw lust from the air? Nigel couldn't bear the thought. He slid closer to Adam, inhaling deeply. “Oh, darling, I don't have any, not here. But I can still help you, you know? I think you know _how_ I can help you, don't you, beautiful?” His big hands slid around Adam's waist, pulling him closer. “Besides, it's not safe for you out there. You need someone to protect you. You'll get eaten alive.” 

Adam should have expected this. What would he do now? He needed his suppressants. Panic threatened to surface, but when Nigel slid closer, it seemed to calm him. He knew the Alpha could smell the slick between his creamy cheeks. Feel his need. "I...I don't know, it's probably not a good idea." When he was pulled closer, he whimpered, and instinctively exposed his neck in submission, his biology was defying his logical mind. Glimmers were still present however, and he began to struggle and squirm inside Nigel's embrace, although really all he wanted was to be knotted and taken, his body was screaming for it. "I--"

Nigel pushed his nose against the exposed length of creamy white skin, growling audibly, and licked a hot stripe up the skin, delighting in the goosebumps that rose in his wake. “But I'm a big strong Alpha, gorgeous...Adam...with a big fucking cock, just like you want right now. Come on, darling. I don't have to mate you, but I can help ease the ache you feel. Fill you up so fucking good,” Nigel whispered roughly. He tugged the white shirt up and ran his hand under the sweater and shirt, burning to feel that soft skin under his rough palms. The boy was already sweating quite a bit. 

Adam's body was covered in sweat now, his pupils blown wide as slick seeped from his hole and soaked his jeans. The boy was sure he was in heat now, he would need to be fucked, and often over the course of the next three to five days; ordinarily that just meant he would spend those days fucking himself on his toys, but now he had this strong attractive Alpha offering to help him. Suddenly, the need increased when Nigel touched his bare flesh and uttered those raspy words, he couldn't take it any longer. The boy pulled his sweater and white shirt the rest of the way off, and leaned forward to nose up against Nigel's scent gland, a quiet purr escaping his lips as he scented him. 

"Please...help me," the omega whimpered, and sat back, trembling with need.

Nigel’s conscious wasn’t even remotely working, his dick overpowering anything else that might require blood flow. He stood, and not even moving Adam, pushed a button on the side of the sofa as it flattened out. He fired up a couple of fans, one by the door, one by the desk, and stood in front of Adam as he began to disrobe slowly. _May as well give the darling boy a show._

The older man unbuttoned his shirt, shrugging it off his muscular shoulders, then grinned, his eyes never leaving the boy’s as he slid his hands to his waist to flick open his fly. Letting his pants and boxers pool at his feet, he kicked them off. His huge, thick cock hung obscenely between his legs, bobbing heavily, veins in thick ropes already bulging prominently from the shaft. 

The Romanian climbed over Adam to work open his jeans. The wet spot was soaking through the fabric, and Nigel’s cock throbbed between his legs in response. “I’m going to help you, sweet angel, don’t you worry about that. See this?” he asked, stroking himself as he used one hand to tug the tight trousers down the boy’s legs. “This is all yours.” his amber eyes burned into Adam, noticing the way Adam wouldn’t quite look right at him, he mistook the avoidance for shyness and it made him even hotter.

Adam sat, wide eyed and stared at Nigel, still not meeting his eyes, as the older man undressed. Once his pants had been taken off, the omega slid back against the wall, knees up to his chest and arms wrapped around them, forming a little ball, nervous and shaky. "I, I've never...I've never had sex during heat, or... ever. I'm only _seventeen_." 

The boy had graduated high school a year ago, earlier due to being so intelligent and when his father passed a month after graduation, he had decided to move to California, on his own and try to become independent, even at such a young age.

Still the omega was throbbing, aching, slick continually leaking out of his virgin hole as he eyed Nigel's cock. He wondered how he would get _that_ to fit inside himself, even though he knew his body was made to accommodate him, it still seemed impossible. Adam's cock was much smaller of course, being an omega, but right now it was very hard and resting on his belly. 

Nigel climbed up to Adam, curled up against the wall. He smirked as he saw the way the boy stared at his cock with hunger tinged in fear. _A seventeen year old virgin that looks and smells like this…_ Nigel thought to himself, wondering if it was fucking Christmas or what he’d done to get this gift-wrapped goodness dropped into his lap. He stroked his flesh and knelt on the flattened couch, crowding Adam against the wall. His eyes roamed down his body to his leaking hole, and he placed his large hand on the boy’s thighs, gently but firmly pressing on his leg, massaging his soft, pale skin to relax him. “I’ll take very good care of you, gorgeous, I promise,” Nigel said, releasing himself to reach up and cup his jaw. The scent of his own pre-come, leaking from the tip, had smeared onto his fingertips, and he deliberately rubbed against the boy’s cheek. “Let me,” he whispered softly, leaning down to capture Adam’s lips in a kiss. He licked along the seam of his lips, prodding them, urging him to open to him.

Adam nodded, and bit his lip, letting the Alpha push his legs out flat. The scent of Nigel's pre-come on his cheek brought forth another thick wave of slick, his senses were totally overwhelmed now. The boy had never even had his first kiss but he was a fast enough learner and began to mimic the older man; parting his lips and sticking the tip of his tongue out, in offering as he clutched as Nigel's strong biceps. 

Outside the office, Sandy and Jeremy looked for Adam but didn't see him, they walked up to the bouncer just outside the door, having followed his scent. Adam was in heat. The bouncer told them that Adam had been in the office but decided to call a cab and go home, and that he wanted to be left alone. The two thought it would be something that Adam would do, especially if he hadn't been able to get his suppressants and was in heat, so they nodded and left to go to another bar. Adam was all alone, trapped in the office with Nigel. 

Sweet and juicy, like cherries; that’s how Adam tasted to Nigel as he slowly stroked his tongue inside the boy’s mouth, suckling his tongue and biting kisses into already swollen lips. Nigel’s blonde hair fell in his face as he grew more ravenous, pulling off his mouth to kiss down his neck urgently, desperate to taste more of Adam. He barely restrained himself as his lips brushed against the boy’s mating gland, and it took all his reserve to stop himself from biting down. There were other places he could bite, but this breathtaking young thing was driving him out of his mind. He wrapped a hand around Adam’s stiff little cock, stroking it gently, but not yet touching his quivering hole. He was deliberately avoiding touching him there _just yet_ , if only to ramp up the boy’s desire. 

It was the first kiss Adam had ever had and boy was it mind blowing. He was beginning to get a bit antsy however, his hole was throbbing with want as his heat grew more intense. The boy wrapped his slender fingers in ashy blonde strands as Nigel kissed his neck and hovered over his mating gland. Part of him hoped he would just do it, mate with him and keep him safe, but logically, he didn't even know him and a bond was for life. Adam spread his legs as his cock was stroked, it felt good, but it wasn't what he needed. He mewled softly and began to squirm...

"Alpha...please...please...I...I need..." Adam whined, his eyes glazed over and half lidded as he finally looked right into Nigel's eyes to prove his point. 

Nigel dragged his fingertips down Adam's heavy balls until he reached his round ass, pulling up and kneading the soft, plush flesh greedily. He laid atop the boy, pinning him down and distributing his weight over the boy's body, relishing the trembling and sighing at the kitten-like mewls escaping those sweet lips. At long last, he held his cock and began rubbing it along Adam's dripping wet entrance. “This what you want, darling? It's your first time. It's going to hurt, gorgeous,” Nigel rasped in a low voice, ghosting his lips down his neck. 

Adam was beside himself with want, his heart thudding in his chest, skin sweaty. Nigel's body atop his felt comforting though, much like his weighted blankets at home, but better. The older man was touching him in all the right places, all but the one place he wanted desperately.

"Yes please, now, I need you to have sex with me, I can't...the ache is too much, please Nigel, give it to me!" Adam begged, still staring at him with lust blown eyes. The boy was becoming insistent now, even doing as far as to grip the Alpha's ass in an attempt to pull him inside. 

_God fucking damn it,_ no one could resist an invitation like that. Nigel knew it really _would_ hurt the boy, but he was past caring, past thinking clearly enough to 'prepare' him or anything. Nigel positioned himself between the boy's thighs and pressed his thick, bulbous head inside. Just coming in contact with all that slick unlocked a beast inside the Romanian, and his momentary thought of going slow crumbled in a wave of pheromones that washed over him, drowning his reason in a torrent. Nigel plunged deep inside Adam in one thrust, groaning loudly as he was simply sucked into an impossibly tight velvety heat. It was perfect, it was beyond fucking perfect. Nigel's eyes flew open and locked onto Adam's with intensity, his eyes glowing gold with unrestrained animal lust. “Oh my fucking GOD,” was all he could say.

Adam gasped when he felt Nigel's huge cock thrust into his slick hole, his body was overtaken with the sensations he felt. Pain was present but more than anything this was what he needed. To be taken and knotted by an Alpha. The boy clenched the Alpha's biceps, nails digging in hard as he tried to ground himself from the mix of pleasure and burning pain. "Oh. Oh. Oh," he whined, gazing up at the older man.

Nigel held himself up on strong arms over the younger man, baring his teeth as the sweet constriction wound around him. Enveloped in this beautiful, begging Omega, he pulled out and drove all the way back inside with a grunt, working his hips into a rhythm. He rocked in and out fast and rough, his body demanding it, and he wrapped a hand around Adam's throat possessively. For the life of him he couldn't think of why within knowing this boy ten minutes, he already felt an unreasonable desire to own him, to make him his _permanently_ , but he did, and he couldn't question it, all he could do was struggle not to bite him _there_. All blood flow had gone south and was focused solely on fucking this angel right into the couch. “Yes...yes...Adam…you feel so fucking good...” he moaned. 

Adam could hardly believe this was happening, and much less happening so _fast_. But right now all he could really concentrate on was the man above him, the _Alpha_ named Nigel. Even though they were strangers, the older man’s scent left him feeling quite blissed out, peaceful. The boy began moaning louder as he became adjusted to the large cock that was being rammed over and over into his satiny entrance. “Nigel, Oh yes, Alpha, don't stop, please, more... _more_ ,” Adam pleaded, wrapping his legs around the Nigel’s waist. 

The wet sounds of skin slapping against skin echoed in the small office, punctuated by deep moans from the Alpha’s mouth, and higher pitched panting from the Omega’s. Nigel could feel his knot swelling already, sheathed deep inside Adam, his thrusts becoming more urgent. He knew the pace couldn’t be easy on the boy’s body but he couldn’t slow himself down, and he leaned down again to feed from the boy’s parted lips, snaking his tongue around inside the boy’s mouth, trying to take everything he could manage from him in a desperate hunger. “Adam, want more, _more of you_ , you are so fucking tight, gorgeous,” he groaned. 

The scents mingled together beautifully in the small enclosure of Nigel's office, sweet and spicy coming together perfectly. Adam could feel the Alpha's knot beginning to swell as he was pummeled with wild abandon. He kissed the older man back, just as hungrily, exploring every corner of his mouth, lapping up his decadent flavor. "Nigel, I'm so close, you feel so good, take all of me," the boy mewled, his biology once again betraying his logical mind. The way the Alpha's cock was pressing, massaged right against his prostate with each stroke. He was beginning to see stars due to the immense pleasure he was receiving. 

Nigel had bedded his share of omegas, but never one this beautiful, never one in the throes of heat like this, not one that made him react this way. He could feel his knot thickening and swelling as he fucked the angel brutally hard, grinding against him deep inside. His nail scratched pink marks down the boy’s chest all the way to his hips, and he descended to lay flush top Adam, pinning him down entirely. As his knot inflated fully, he could move as rapidly anymore and knew he was close, but something inside wanted him wanted the Omega to come first, wanted to drive him over the edge. The Alpha bit down beneath his ear, down his neck, on the non-gland side, just hard enough to break skin. The tang of blood flooded his tongue and he pushed in further, to the hilt, willing the boy to orgasm. 

Had Adam not been in heat, this would have all gone down differently, Nigel was an Alpha, and possibly a bad one. But things had happened as they did and now all he could think about was how wonderful it felt to be filled and fucked. Moans and gasps reverberated off of the walls as Nigel delivered punishing thrusts and scratched the boy's unmarred skin. It was the bite that did it, however, pushing the shy little omega to the point of no return, slick dripping down his thighs and pearly white ropes of come shooting from his dick as his eyes rolled back into his head. "Alpha, Mmm, Oh Nigel!" he cried, trying to writhe beneath him as his hole clenched tight around the Romanian Alpha's cock.

All of Nigel's instincts drove him to the brink as he felt the angel thrash beneath him, his head thrown back and neck exposed, slick dripping down Nigel's thick meat, his scent overtaking the Romanian's brain, possessing him. This Omega had him, was reeling him in with every moan, every jerk of his hips, and as his hot come shot up the Alpha's chest, he knew he had taken a great risk bedding him, and it made him cherish the younger man even more. Nigel's body shook as his own orgasm ripped through him and he exploded inside the boy, coating his insides in creamy, thick Alpha seed. The knot locked him in place, and wrapping his arms around the boy, he collapsed next to him, pulling him to be spooned against the older man's thick body. He whispered sweetly in the boy's ear, holding him close. “Shhh...shhh...see, you're safe darling, I have you, mmmm doesn't that feel better, love? I'm here with you now. Not alone...”

It was the most mind blowing orgasm Adam had ever had, much better than his toys. As he started to come down, he felt Nigel's knot fully expand as loads of hot come shot inside of him, unable to escape and filling him full. He hadn't been completely sure how he'd feel being locked together with someone, it seemed like something that would be overwhelming, but instead he found it comforting. He was craving post mating affection now more than ever. Leaning into the older man, he canted his head so that Nigel had access should he want to scent him. "Y-Yes Nigel...very much," Adam purred, drawling out the words as he spoke. He was totally content, and practically in a trance from the experience and from the scents that hung thick in the air. He wasn't alone and it felt euphoric.

Nigel rubbed his nose over Adam's exposed neck, moving his hands over to wrap around the boy's throat, marking him with his own strong Alpha scent. “There's fucking nowhere else I'd rather be right now, darling Adam,” Nigel rumbled deep in his throat, locked in tightly against the smaller boy. Nigel looked at him in awe. Painfully young and small, and the most exquisitely, objectively breathtaking creature he'd laid eyes on. Undeniably this was largely a biological reaction, both men slaves to what their bodies demanded, but Nigel couldn't help but feel strangely calm and complete and sated for the first time in his life. 

Adam continued to emit Omegan purrs, one right after the other, swept up in the biological frenzy that was swirling between them. Nonetheless the boy couldn't deny the attraction he'd felt for Nigel even before his heat had fully kicked into action. He was like a large lion, powerful, strong, and exotic, unlike anyone Adam had ever imagined losing his virginity to and much less knotting with so quickly. "Really? You mean that?" Adam asked finally, looking at Nigel. He was a little concerned that Nigel might simply discard him after this encounter. 

Nigel's heart hammered in his chest at the naked innocence in the boy's eyes, and he felt like he was quite literally drowning. “Adam, I know you don't know me from anyone and...this was very sudden but...but...please stay with me. I mean,” he chuckled, “even after this knot goes down. I can take you to my place and keep you safe through the rest of your heat and...after that it's your decision...” Some small voice in the back of Nigel's head screamed at him for making such statements to a seventeen-year-old omega like this. They didn't know each other, but he couldn't help but feel...feel so fucking much. It had to be the hormones, but _you just can't shut up Nigel you fucking romantic, can you?_ He asked himself, molding Adam into himself even further, enjoying the way the boy wound his soft pink limbs around the older man's body.

Everything seemed so foreign to Adam right now, his heat, the knotting, the affections; all of this was something he had not anticipated doing this evening. Nevertheless here he was, locked together with this handsome stranger. This _Alpha_. After a moment of contemplation, the boy nodded slowly, licking his lips. "Okay, I would like that, but I'll need to call Sandy, to let her know I'm safe," Adam answered as he scented Nigel, inhaling deeply into the hollow of his neck. He liked having someone help him with his heat, it was the best alternative and he thought to himself that he could always get more suppressants once his doctor returns in a week. 

Nigel didn't know who the fuck Sandy was and didn't care. As long as she didn't try to take the Omega from him it was fine. Nigel gently rocked his hips and soothingly kissed up and down Adam's neck. “I have a nice big apartment and soft comfortable bed, and I'll get everything and anything you need. What do you eat, gorgeous? Mmmmm,” he hummed in pleasure, his body feeling like it was made to fit so perfectly inside this young angel. 

"Macaroni and cheese for dinner, all bran for breakfast. I usually eat dinner at six and breakfast at eight, after my chores are done," Adam explained, still purring and moaning softly as Nigel lavished kisses on his neck and rocked him gently. "But it's harder to stick to my routine during heat, which is why I don't like heat, but your place sounds nice, I appreciate you taking care of me Nigel." Adam wasn't looking into the Alpha's eyes as much, not since he'd orgasmed and his hormones had calmed for the time being. He wondered if he should tell the older man about his unique condition, but he thought that might just make him run away, they all ran away, or bullied him. 

The requests struck Nigel as very unusual. “Those are very specific. What is it about the times, gorgeous? None of that should be any problem,” he responds quietly. Maybe this kid had OCD or something? It hardly matters to Nigel, his senses overwhelmed with desire to please this boy and protect him, keep him all his, only his. He fights his urges, internally telling himself he's being stupid getting so attached to him so fast, but he can't help himself. 

The boy felt Nigel's knot beginning to deflate, not enough to be dislodged but enough that some of the Alpha's seed had trickled past and was leaking out of his hole. It was sticky, Adam didn't really like it but he kept silent, instead focusing on Nigel's inquiry. 

"I have this thing, that makes it hard for me to understand people, and read their expressions? I also like routines, and consistency. Change is hard for me to adjust to...it's called Asperger's Syndrome," Adam explained, deciding he should go ahead and just tell him. 

Nigel hummed and as he felt himself slip out of the boy’s body, he instinctively curled his fingers to his hole, sliding through his own come and pressing it gently back inside. He peppered kisses down freckled shoulders and smiled against his soft skin. “I’ve never heard of that, but nothing wrong with wanting consistency, darling. You’re not...you’re not dying, are you?” he asked suddenly, concerned and serious.

Adam gasped a little when he felt Nigel's fingers inside him, even if it was only briefly and carded through the Alpha's hair. The boy was about to explain further but instead chuckled quietly. "No, no, my brain is just wired differently from NT's, I can't read visual cues as easily as you can, for example. I never know what people are thinking-" Adam answered, pausing as he looked at Nigel, "-like right now." 

Nigel knew this was chemical, knew he should stop, but looking deeply into this beautiful young man's stormy, sea-blue eyes, Nigel felt himself responding, tumbling down further and further. His own gold eyes stared right through Adam, and he leaned forward to graze his bottom lip between sharp teeth, sighing into his mouth. “I'm thinking I've been snared by you, darling Adam Raki, and I'm thinking you're the most magnificent fucking person I've ever met, and I'm thinking we should get tidied up and get to my place so I can help you again, because you're going to want that soon,” he whispered intensely. 

Adam's eyes widened with surprise. He had half expected to be sent on his way, but instead he was met with the sweetest words. He kissed Nigel back quickly at that, lunging forward and accidentally bumping a little too hard against the other man's face. "Sorry," he blushed. He stood up and began to get dressed again, trying to smooth out his now messy curls. "I like you too Nigel." Adam knew logically that there was a lot they didn't know about each other. He also wondered if their attraction was purely biological and if so would they get along when his heat was over? Would he see him after his heat? So many questions were rapidly firing in his brain. 

Nigel pulled on his clothes and left his office a mess; he'd have one of the guys clean it later. When Adam bumped into him he chuckled and steadied the boy, pulling him into a tight hug. He rubbed his hands down his back and then released him, still holding his hand. Nigel sighed to himself; he knew he wasn't a good man, he was violent, jealous, bad-tempered, and didn't deserve such a beautiful young Omega like this boy, but he'd be damned if he was going to worry about that right now. His future was at least for the next few days, seeing this angel through his heat. It had triggered a rut in the Alpha, and he could feel himself already wanting the boy again. “That's good, gorgeous. Now, let's go. You can use my phone if you need to,” he commented, fixing the younger man's collar and ushering him out protectively. “Let's take the back door. Better to not rouse the attention of all the Alphas out there.” 

As Nigel's desire increased, so did Adam's need. Slick was already beginning to gather back between his cheeks as the Alpha gently tugged him out of the back of the club; the boy could barely keep up. "Okay, I trust you," the Omega replied as they continued along. He like how protective Nigel seemed, even if he didn't know him that well. Adam had been wanting someone to help him, an Alpha. His biology screamed for it, even though a part of him had made the move to California to prove his ability to be independent. 

Once they were outside and away from the club, Adam held out his hand while they walked to Nigel’s mode of transportation. “You said I could use your phone? I would appreciate that because I broke mine earlier,” the boy explained, looking up and over at the older man. 

Nigel unlocked the passenger door of his black Bugatti and handed Adam the phone. “Here you go, darling, he said, and jogged to the other side to drive. He could already smell the slick starting to drip from Adam and it was making him rock hard yet again. 

"Thank you," Adam replied and called Sandy. "No, I'm fine, I met someone and he is going to help me with my...um my heat...but I'll call work tomorrow and let them know I'll need to take a few days for heat leave...okay bye Sandy." Adam hung up and got into the car, handing Nigel back the phone. As soon as he had sat down he was able to smell the pre-come leaking from the Alpha's cock and it made even more slick gush out from his hole. " _Nigel_...we should get to your house soon, I hope your place isn't too far, I'm about to _need_ you." 

Nigel groaned and pushed down his raging erection. The smell was driving him out of his mind, sweet cream, honey, berries, musk, all blended to build his desire into an inferno. “We’re almost there,” Nigel rasped out, fighting off the urge to pull over and pull the boy into his lap right -there-. “Fuck, darling. I need you too.” 

Adam nodded, and tried to calm himself but the ache was ever present. Instead, he tried to focus on the treeline. It wasn't doing much good however. The boy was half tempted to push his fingers right into his hole, anything to alleviate the need he was feeling. Somehow he was able to restrain himself and was quiet the rest of the way there.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alpha Nigel helps Omega Adam through his heat but not everything goes according to plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Here is your smut!   
> *Thank you all for the comments/kudos so far!   
> *Please read the tags. :)   
> *Translations at the end.   
> *Not Beta'd by anyone but us.

Finally they arrived at Nigel's place. The boy took off his seat-belt and stood next to the passenger side door, waiting for Nigel to lead him inside. More slick seeped from his hole and between his cheeks; he was dizzy, and hot; sweat poured from his body.

Nigel didn’t waste any time. He ran to the right side of the car and picked the boy up, bridal style, carrying him to his door as though he weighed nothing. Fumbling with the keys under Adam’s knee, he unlocked the door and pushed it open, stepping in before kicking it closed again. The man practically ran into his bedroom with the boy secured in his arms, and gently set him on his king sized bed. 

Adam had held around Nigel's neck tightly, his head lolling back as the desire to be fucked increased. He'd hardly noticed if anyone had been staring at them along the way. Now on the bed, the boy started to strip off his clothing, growing more desperate by the minute as he stared up a Nigel with a lust blown gaze. "Alpha-"

Nigel growled and tore his shirt off, followed quickly by his pants. Naked, he climbed over the boy like a starving lion and pressed him into the mattress with his broad, solid body. “You need me again, don't you, angel? Need to be filled, stuffed full of me?” Nigel pushed up between Adam's thighs and threw one leg over his shoulder, rutting his weeping, fat cock over the Omega's twitching entrance. 

The boy trembled as the powerful Alpha growled and crawled over him onto bed. It wasn't fear that had him shaking, it was pure wanton desire. A biological need to be taken by a mate or potential mate, and knotted, fucked, and filled to the brim. Adam lifted his ass a little, his hole convulsing as more slick seeped out. "Yes, please, please Alpha, fuck me!" Adam demanded, his voice high pitched. Swearing was not a customary thing for the sweet little Omega, but this was his heat, and many things weren't as they normally were. 

Nigel trembled with want as he thrust inside the boy, throwing his head back with a gasping curse at the sensation. “Fuck, gorgeous you're so tight, so wet for me,” Nigel said as his girth was sheathed deep inside the melting, honeyed grip of Adam's body. Buried to the hilt, Nigel leaned over Adam, spearing his tongue between parted, red lips, and bit them until they became swollen from the rough kisses. 

Adam put his other leg on Nigel's shoulder, keeping his ass elevated so he could feel the Alpha's spongy bulbous head rubbing right against his prostate. "Nigel, mm, so good, you’re so hard," the Omega panted, practically bent back in half as his lips were bitten and kissed roughly. The scent coming from the room was enough on its own to alert any passerbys of their lascivious activities, but if not, the sounds that were being emitted would surely do the trick. 

Nigel's balls slapped in a slower rhythm; he wanted to keep the pace even to drag out the boy's pleasure. And his own; Adam felt so perfect, fit so well. “Like fucking Cinderella's slipper. Perfect fucking fit,” he panted, sweat falling onto Adam's flushed, pink cheeks. 

Dropping his legs from Nigel’s shoulders, he wrapped them around his waist to pull him closer--leaving no space between them. The movie reference was not lost on the boy, a giggle escaping his lips, only briefly before he was entranced one more. “I--I love how you feel inside me,” Adam mewled. Before the Alpha could speak, the little Omega was back kissing him again, like it was his job. Smacking sounds portraying his hunger for the older man. He thought to himself that he had truly been missing out on a lot by taking suppressants. Then again, he wasn’t sure that anyone else could satisfy him the way Nigel was. 

Nigel was dizzy from the hormones surging through his body, the chemicals coursing through his bloodstream and making him wild and feral. Adam was so responsive, so addictingly ravishing, his slick dripping down the Romanian’s thighs, covering the bed beneath them. Adam’s body felt like home to Nigel, like it was where he was always meant to be, supposed to be. “No one’s ever felt like you, dragă, no one,” Nigel moaned, pistoning his hips like a freight train into the boy. He pulled Adam’s backside up and leaned down, pressing them together, and he licked the sweat from Adam’s neck like it was a precious, rare honey. 

Adam wrapped his arms under Nigel's and around his torso, every part of his body tangled up with the Alpha above him. "Oh Nigel..." Adam moaned, his head pressed back into the pillow to give him room. The boy had never experienced anything like this before, but it felt right. It was as if they were made for one another, linked together for some unknown purpose. It was true that Adam was a young man of logic and science but he couldn't deny that their connection was cosmic, and more than just biology--at least that is what he hoped. 

The taste of Adam’s sweat on his tongue made Nigel’s heart race and fire pump through his entire body, so fervently did he want to claim the boy as his, only his, no one else’s. Unlike before, he found himself tumbling uncontrollably towards another orgasm, his control utterly lost to the angel, and feverish, animalistic growls issued forth from his plush lips. The Romanian howled, fingertips bruising Adam’s hips as he bore down punishingly hard on the boy, and his semen filled the sweet young omega in a torrent of hot, sticky fluid, his pelvis sealed flush against the soft swell of Adam’s ass. “Adam, Adam, Adam, my Omega, Mine, al meu, al meu, al meu…” he panted. 

As Nigel's knot inflated; hot seed trapped inside, Adam gazed up at the Alpha on top of him--completely awestruck. It was then that the boy exploded; leaking slick from his hole and come from his cock, up his belly between them. He clawed desperately at the older man's biceps, his breath coming heavy like waves crashing hard against the shore. "Nigel, Nigel, Alpha, yes! Yours, all yours!" he cried out, his hole strangling Nigel's spent cock. Slender fingers tugged him down for a heated, passionate post coital kiss, needing the affection now that they had both come and were hooked together. 

Nigel struggled to regain control of his breath, clutching the small omega close to his body. He exhaled in hot, short huffs against his neck, kissing him, turning his face towards his mouth to slide his tongue against Adam’s. “Do you feel the same thing I do, puiule? Like, we fucking belong here, together?” he asked, voice raw from the aftermath of their passion. 

Adam swallowed, licking the smokey flavor of the Alpha from his cherry lips. "I do. I know we don't know each other but there is something undeniable about this connection, and I'm not one who usually believes in things like that," the Omega confessed, letting his gaze capture Nigel's. "I also don't know what that word means, ‘pulilly’, but I like how it sounds." The boy smiled and took in a deep breath. "I want to know more about you." This had all happened unexpectedly, but as Adam had heard from Harlan, most of the best things do. 

“It means ‘baby’. Like sweetheart or darling,” Nigel murmured, stroking Adam’s soft curls affectionately. The man was rough, hard as nails, but with this sweet little omega, he felt overwhelmingly compelled to treat him like a treasure. 

At the boy’s request to know more about him, he felt a familiar ache. While he wasn't ashamed of who he was, he couldn't help but feel afraid that the innocent boy would run from him if he knew. “I want to know more about you too, Adam. There's not much to know about me. I own that club, I'm an Alpha, I have a reputation for...for being not the sort of men anyone would want to fuck with. You're safe as houses with me, love.”

Nodding, Adam purred at the affection as Nigel explained the meaning of the word to him. He liked being called that, and it sounded even better in a different language. 

The boy ran his nose along Nigel's mating gland, and hummed. "I feel safe with you Nigel. Anything you want to know about me, please ask. I won't know what you want me to tell you otherwise," Adam reminded. He wasn't good at guessing things like that. The omega was curious however, just what Nigel was really all about. He wouldn't push it for the moment, he was just enjoying his soothing scent and the pleasant weight he was distributing over his body as they waited for his knot to subside. 

Nigel considered for the first time since they’d been at it just how different their lives were, and their ages; Nigel was in his early 40’s, this boy just a newly blossomed flower. But the connection he felt was undeniable, one he had never felt as deeply. “What do you like to do, gorgeous? For fun, I mean,” he said, humming with delight as Adam practically purred with happiness in his arms. 

"Fun? Well I haven't been here long, in New York I would go and watch the raccoons. But now I like looking at the stars, learning about space and sometimes I go out with my friends, but it's still hard for me to go in public places," Adam explained, biting his lip. "Too many people and I get overstimulated. Especially being an unbonded Omega, Alphas scare me usually, so that's why I take suppressants." Adam was always honest, always blunt. "But you...you don't scare me, even though you said other people are scared of you." 

Everything the young omega said was like music to Nigel's ears. He listened with rapt attention. “Raccoons? What do they do to make you watch?” he asked a little quizzically, running his fingertips over all that gorgeous skin, just absorbed in touching him...

"They aren't supposed to be there, they just are. I can--um--relate to that," Adam answered with a swallow. The Alpha's hands on him, touching him that way, made it hard to concentrate on what he was supposed to be answering. "Animals are easier to understand than most people." The Omega ran his fingers through Nigel's hair, feeling the silky texture as it kissed his skin. "Why aren't you bonded already Nigel?"

A sad expression crossed Nigel’s face briefly. “I was. I was married. But my omega broke the bond with me, cheated on me and left me.” His brow furrowed. “I’ve not been interested or wanted anyone else, until now.” He shook his head finally. “She’s out of my life now, and I’m better for it.” He sniffed and licked the pale skin beneath Adam’s ear, down his neck, grazing his teeth over the boy’s mating gland. Don’t, he thought to himself, though his body strained and pled for Nigel to take him. 

As Nigel’s knot deflated, Adam listened; watching the Alpha’s face drop to something akin to sadness, even if it had been fleeting. "I-I am glad you're better, but I can still see you're upset, and I don't really know what to do." Even though Nigel said he was better now, the boy still wanted to comfort him. He also wondered if the Alpha was better now because of him but he didn't ask. His thoughts and speech were interrupted when he felt Nigel's teeth graze over his mating gland. Holding his breath, he instinctively canted his head to expose it and give him room. Realistically, they hardly knew each other, but he submitted all the same. 

The young omega tasted and smelled so good to Nigel, and it took all the self control in his body to resist marking him. “You’re doing everything just perfectly, darling. If she hadn’t left me, I wouldn’t have been available to find you. It’s a very, very good thing.” Nigel rumbled, his voice deep and rough. 

The bed sheets were already damp with sex and slick, and Nigel reluctantly pulled himself off Adam, deciding it would be best to change the bedding now rather than later. He still had Gabi’s omega heat linens in a drawer somewhere. He got up and walked, naked, to the bottom dresser drawer, locating them and pulling them out. “I should change the bed now, before we need to fuck again, gorgeous,” he said, smiling at Adam. After he changed the bedding, he thought it would be a good idea to call one of his men and have them bring over food for Adam, since Nigel couldn’t and wouldn’t leave Adam alone even for a moment. 

Adam had nodded in response to Nigel's reassuring words, continuing to find the cadence and smoky tone of them to be soothing and sexy. As soon as the knot went completely down and Nigel got up from bed, Adam followed suit. "Okay Nigel, thank you," the little Omega blushed with a smile. "I'm going to go clean up." Adam went into the bathroom, assuming the Alpha wouldn’t mind, and cleaned up the best he could. A few minutes later he came out, still nude, and found the bed was completely changed. 

Once Nigel made the bed, he fished out his phone from his jeans on the floor. Texting one of his men, he asked them to pick up mac and cheese, All Bran, milk, beer, smokes, and a few other things. He gave instructions to knock and leave the bags outside the door; he didn't trust anyone coming in his apartment with Adam in this condition. 

Seeing the boy exit the bathroom, he found himself struck anew at exactly how gorgeous he was. So fucking young. His expression was love-struck awe and desire. “I’ve asked my guys to bring us food and supplies, darling. Don't want to leave you alone.”

"Oh thank you Nigel, I can pay you for my portion of the food," Adam offered, wrapping his lithe arms around Nigel's neck. He was finding that it was becoming easier to maintain eye contact with the Alpha, much easier than it had ever been with anyone. "So why is it that men are afraid of you?" the Omega asked, biting his lower lip. "You said that you had a reputation, what kind?" Adam was relentless in his pursuit of knowledge and in his desire to know Nigel. 

Nigel brought Adam to the edge of the bed to sit down, facing him. “Well you already know what I do for a living. I’m very, very good at my job, and sometimes people try to cheat me, or do wrong by me. Those people do not fucking get away with it, I don’t allow it. I’ve killed before. But I don’t want that to scare you, darling, because I’d never hurt you, in fact I’d never let anyone hurt you,” he explained, stroking Adam’s hair tenderly and looking deep into his eyes. The Romanian had noticed Adam was looking into his eyes more now than he had before, and it made him very happy. 

The little Omega just sat there quietly for a moment, staring up at Nigel incredulously. He'd killed people. He smokes and scares people. This would usually mean he was a bad Alpha, but somehow Adam couldn't bring himself to care because Nigel wouldn't hurt him. 

"I know you wouldn't hurt me Nigel, I trust you. I don't like that you have killed people, but that is in the past." Adam extended his hand, beckoning the Alpha closer. 

Nigel neared him, the beguiling omega that held his hand out like a siren, all sea-blue eyes and soft, tempting skin, and he pulled Adam closer. In his heart he knew that his killing days were not truly in his past, but for the life of him, he couldn't bring himself to contradict the boy. “He shouldn’t trust you, but he does,” his inner voice cautioned him, but he shoved it away. He didn’t deserve such an angel as this. He pressed up beneath the boy's chin, angling his mouth so he could kiss him deeply, slowly, and tenderly. 

Adam kissed him back, languid and deep, moaning. Slick was already beginning to drip down between his cheeks. It wouldn't be long before he'd need to be fucked again. Hopefully Nigel's men would come with the supplies sooner rather than later. 

After a few minutes of heavy kissing and petting Adam pulled back, catching his breath. "Will I see you again after you help me through my heat?" the Omega asked. He hoped the Alpha would be honest with him at the very least. He assumed he wouldn't want to, most people didn't seem to want him for very long, not that he had a lot of experience with dating. 

Nigel petted the boy's still-damp curls. It was such a bad idea to get attached to another omega, and he really didn't want it anymore, not after her. “Yes, I want to see you, darling. If you want to see me, of course,” Nigel said honestly, because the truth was he at this moment couldn't imagine not seeing Adam again, even if he didn't want to be bound again.

Adam was like a clean slate. He'd been a virgin, never bound to anyone and had never been in love. The boy hadn't even considered the possibility of finding an Alpha, not really...not until Nigel. The Alpha was handsome, kind, and strong. Adam was very smitten already. More than anything, he was interested in seeing where things could go. Maybe it was his innocence that was to blame for his trusting and unjaded nature. Either way, Nigel wanted to see him again at the very least. The Omega smiled up at Nigel. "Good, because I want to see you too. Also, I'm getting kind of hungry." 

Nigel heard a sharp knock on the door and then the sound of a thump on the floor. “Then we will see each other again. I think the food is here, gorgeous,” Nigel grinned, heading out to the front door to get the bags and bring them in. 

Inside there were all the supplies Nigel had asked for, including an order of hot macaroni and cheese already made. He pulled out some plates and served it up for Adam, making sure to give him a nice big glass of water. “I hope this is to your liking, darling Adam,” Nigel said. He wanted to make this angelic Omega happy.

Adam smiled at that but before he could respond there was a knock at the door, causing him to jump a little. "O-Oh okay Nigel, good." 

As soon as everything was setup on the table Adam sat down and looked over the food. "You got me macaroni and cheese! Thank you," the little Omega beamed. He took a bite to test it out and hummed immediately. "Wow, this is better than the kind I eat at home," the boy remarked after swallowing. The Alpha was being so good to him. 

Nigel watched the boy eat, shoveling the food away like a starving child, and Nigel knew all the energy he was expending would make him need more food than he likely normally ate. The boy was slight and thin, though muscular, and Nigel made a mental note to make him some meat for their next meal. 

*****

After they finished their pasta, Nigel put the dishes away and cleaned up, getting Adam another glass of water. “How are you feeling now, darling?” he asked, rubbing his nose into Adam’s hair, inhaling his rich scent. The Romanian had never scented anything that filled him with more desire than this angelic boy. 

Adam had taken a few big gulps of the water and then sat the glass down on the counter when Nigel came closer. He inhaled the Alpha's earthy scent and nuzzled against him, quietly purring. "I am happy, and full...but now I really just need you." The Omega trailed his slender fingers down to cup Nigel's bulge, a groan escaping his parted lips when he did. Slick was already gathering between his cheeks, and his little Omegan cock was half hard.

“Want me to take you to bed, my gorgeous boy?” Nigel asked, pulling Adam into his arms and walking him back towards the bedroom, sprinkling light kisses from his adorable ears to his lips. The Alpha sighed in bliss. Adam felt so perfect under his hands, so incredibly tempting and...he wanted him once more- badly. “Want your big strong Alpha to fuck you again?” 

Adam had nodded as Nigel began walking him back towards the bedroom. He loved the affection that was being lavished on him was amazing. "Yes, please please...f-fuck me Alpha," the young Omega whined, gazing up at him with lust filled doe eyes. He was already starting to sweat and writhe inside of the Romanian's grasp. 

Nigel practically carried Adam to the bed, lifting him off his feet. It required barely any effort from the muscular Romanian. He released him as they neared the bed and laid down flat, pulling Adam atop his broad frame to straddle him. 

The Omega giggled briefly when Nigel nearly picked him up halfway to the bedroom, and his desperation to get him into bed faster was only turning Adam on further. Once Nigel laid on the bed and pulled him on top, Adam whimpered. He needed nothing more in this universe right now than the feel the Alpha's long thick cock deep inside his wet depths. He had never ridden before now, so he was very eager to give this a shot. Bracing his hands on the Alpha’s furry chest, the boy slowly sat down on his cock, sheathing him completely on the first try and moaned loudly. “Nigel-” 

“Oh fuck, Adam,” Nigel grunted, unable to control himself at all once he felt his engorged meat squeezed perfectly into Adam's impossibly wet body. The little omega's slick dripped down Nigel's thick thighs, and his scent drove the Romanian out of his mind. His thumbs pressed bruises into the boy's pale flesh as he rolled up deeper inside, staring up at him slack-jawed, golden eyes glazed with lust. The way the omega looked at him unlocked some bestial need deep inside, the need to possess him, take him, claim him, own him. Nigel fought it back desperately, staring at Adam's neck darkly but resisting. Instead he dragged the boy's downy head down to his own to claim his mouth, biting kisses and panting.

As they kissed hotly, Adam started to build up a brisk pace, grinding down hard into the Alpha beneath him. "Nigel, Nigel...it feels so good," the boy moaned, his words punctuated with sloppy kisses. "I want you...I want to be yours...someday." It was a simple confession but one that was not borne out of biology alone. It was from the heart, despite his logical mind telling him they didn't know each other well enough to feel this way so quickly.

Nigel ate the kisses and words straight from the little omega's lips, every word and breath fueling his passion. The boy looked glorious a top him, squeezing every inch of the Romanian’s generous girth with his dripping wet, virgin-tight hole; he marveled at how quickly he’d contracted even after their previous love-making. He wanted to say the same to Adam, wanted to sink his sharp fangs into him and take him, wanted to promise him things, but he just couldn’t. He knew in his heart despite the intense connection, he was far too hurt from his previous life to give half of himself to this sweet, trusting angel. Adam deserved more than a gruff, violent, dangerous and broken Alpha. Still, it was the most difficult thing in the world for the man to remain strong in his conviction, and little by little the omega was breaking down his ability to hold fast. 

The Romanian bucked his hips up into the boy, growling deeply, powerful arms bringing the boy crashing down to his lips once more. “I want you...I want you too,” he moaned, against his better judgement, driven to helplessness by the boy’s intoxicating scent and feeling. 

Nigel's words were like music to the boy's ears, and they only pushed him further. Tongues slithered together perfectly in a heated primal dance as the Omega bobbed his ass up and down, wanting to feel every last thick inch of the Alpha's cock buried deep inside him. It was as if he'd been in a fog for years, and finally it had lifted. Adam knew Nigel was his nirvana, his sweet symphony and that no one else could hope to provide him with anything even remotely close to what the Alpha below him could. "I'm close...Oh Nigel, so close." 

“Oh my angel, my fucking beautiful omega, come on my cock gorgeous, come on,” Nigel prodded, shifting his hips beneath Adam to raise him up slightly and tap against his prostate with merciless precision. Nigel could feel himself beginning to swell, only moments from exploding. “Take your Alpha’s cock, darling, take me.” 

"Oh Oh Alpha..." Adam moaned, his hands on Nigel's chest, ass swallowing his cock over and over again. Heat rose up inside and spread through his body, right into his cock, spurting out a fountain of creamy white come onto the Alpha's chest and slick gushing down onto his balls. "Nigel! Nigel!" The boy's movements slowed as the older man's knot swelled, threatening to lock them together at any moment. 

Once the Alpha felt the clenching spasm of the boy’s climax, it only took a half a dozen additional pumps to send his seed geysering deep into Adam, flooding him just as his knot locked him close. “Mi-ai furat inima, iubitu. Vrei sa fii tu steaua mea norocoasa?” the older man whispered, so taken with love for this boy that he forgot his words. He stared into his eyes, stroking his cheek, not realizing he hadn’t spoken in English.

As Adam laid on Nigel's chest, locked together; he sighed happily, so blissfully content. "What does that mean?" the little Omega asked, staring back into his eyes, relishing the closeness and intimacy. Usually soft caresses might be too bothersome for him, but he found that he really liked it when it was Nigel. He felt safe and cherished somehow. 

"You stole my heart, baby. Would you be my lucky star?” the Romanian replied. He brushed his lips across Adam’s, savoring his taste as though he were a prized delicacy; to the Alpha he truly was. Legs tangled together, he spread his large hands across Adam’s back holding him to his furry chest as though he were afraid he’d leave, though tied together as they were, it was impossible.

"I didn't believe in luck, not until I met you Nigel," Adam replied softly, "But of course I will, as long as you'll be my sky..." The little Omega knew there were still a lot to learn about each other, but he figured that they had all the time in the world to do that. For now, all he could think about was the awe he felt for the man Alpha beneath him. 

Nigel's knot was just beginning to deflate when he heard a loud banging on his front door. The knocks grew more furious as Nigel eased out of Adam and leapt from the bed, wincing at the separation. With no regard for attempting to cover himself, he was just entering the living room when the door crashed open. 

Four burly men burst in; they'd picked the lock and nearly took the door off it's hinges with the force. “Du-te în pizda mă-tii . Nenorocito! I'm going to kill you you fucking cunt! Să fii al dracului, ” one man shouted in a roar. He was huge, with flaming, close-cropped red hair, about six feet six inches, and built like a bull. 

Nigel lunged for him, and was greeted with a punch to the gut administered by a crowbar the second man was carrying. He doubled over just as the third one came up from behind and smashed a meaty fist into his cheekbone, sending him sprawling to the floor, spitting up blood.

An uglier, shorter man walked up, kicking Nigel in the stomach before cocking a gun at him. “You stupid fucking asshole, look at you, puţoi. We had a fucking contract. You think you're something special that you can step into our territory and take our customers?” He spat at Nigel, who was on the floor, sitting up now and snarling at him through bloody teeth. 

The biggest man stepped forward, looking around the apartment and sniffing. “Where's the fucking omega? Nu mă fute, nu te fute cu mine. We can smell him for miles,” the short man bellowed. “Come on, in here, the scent is coming from in here!” the biggest man said, ducking in the bedroom.

The little Omega yelped when Nigel's partially deflated knot was pulled free, but the loud banging sound scared him and hurt his ears even more. As he heard the scuffle in the living room he got out of bed quickly and slid on his clothing, he wasn't sure he could help but he had planned on trying to reason with the men. His phone was in the living room so he couldn't even call for help, though if Nigel's reputation was as bad as he said it was, that would probably just cause more problems. 

The loud crashing sounds, were doing nothing but upsetting him more, so instead of going into the living room he climbed back in bed instead, pulling the covers up to his chin, knees pushed to his chest and hands over his ears. He hoped it would all go away. What had he gotten himself into? 

When the large Alpha came in, Adam began to shake. Letting out an Omega cry. "Nigel! Nigel, where's Nigel?"

The shorter man stayed in the living room, gun trained on Nigel, and as the Alpha heard Adam scream, he growled and bared his teeth at the man more viciously than before. With superhuman strength, he kicked his leg out, causing the man to drop to the floor. All regard for his own life vanished at hearing the boy's distress, and Nigel dove for him, reaching for the gun when the man clocked him in the ear with the metal weapon, knocking Nigel out cold as he dropped heavily to the ground.

The largest man whistled upon seeing Adam. He was an Alpha too, and the scent hit him like a ton of bricks. “Look at this princess, Radu. Oh we're going to have some fun with him,” he laughed, addressing a rough-looking bearded man. Collecting Adam in his arms as though he were a child, the red-head jerked his head at Radu, giving him instructions. “Tie his feet and hands. He might play dirty, might be a dirty little fuck, if we're lucky.” The two other men quickly bound the boy's hands and feet, lastly applying a strip of duct tape to his mouth. “Careful with those pretty lips. I don't want anything to happen to them, not yet anyway,” he laughed. “Going to have to fucking give him a scrubbing, he stinks like that fucking bastard out there,” another one said. 

"Leave me alone!" Adam cried, trying to scoot back further only to find that he couldn't. As he was lifted he was shaking and writhing, trying to get away but was quickly bound. "Please why are you--" Before he could finish, tape was applied to his lips. What were they going to do with me and why were they going to bathe me? It didn't sound good. Mostly he was worried about Nigel. He knew the fact that he hadn't come in to save him probably indicated something terrible. Finally the little Omega went limp in the man's arms, no longer able to fight. 

“Relax little baby, we'll take good fucking care of you,” the man carrying him said, flipping him around to heave him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. Radu slapped him on the rear, stopping to squeeze his flesh appreciatively. “Fucking hell, Grigore, the ass on this one,” he grinned at the taller man carrying the little omega. 

They walked through the living room where Nigel was passed out on the floor, naked, and Grigore rifled through a large black duffel bag they'd brought in to get more rope. Tightly binding Nigel's hands and feet together, he dragged him over to lean against a wall. Nigel's head lolled to the side heavily and he grunted, coming awake. 

“Neculai, we won't even need lube with him,” Alex said, addressing the fourth man, a dark-skinned blonde with a jagged scar on his left cheek.

Nigel was regaining consciousness as he heard the men talking about Adam, and when his saw the omega's tear-stained face, his mouth taped and bound, he immediately roared to life, the ropes cutting deeply into his flesh as he tried to break free. “Settle down asshole,” Alex said, kicking Nigel's knees hard. 

Adam’s breathing was steadily becoming more panicked as he was manhandled him as if he were nothing. He finally caught sight of Nigel on the floor and his tears instantly came harder now as he screamed under the tape that bound his mouth. There was nothing he could do. Even when he felt them touching him, all he could do was wait it out. He would just close his eyes, be numb and hope that they wouldn’t kill them both before it was all over. 

For a brief moment the boy struggled in his binds, trying to break free but it was just way too tight. He couldn’t logically calculate a way out of this, not with them both bound, but still he hoped that maybe something would develop. Some way Nigel or he could get free long enough to stop this from happening. Why hadn’t he just stayed home that night? None of this would have happened. Still, he didn’t regret meeting Nigel. 

Grigore hoisted Adam up high on his shoulders, and dropped a piece of paper on the floor next to Nigel, nodding at the others. Radu squatted beside Nigel and smirked. “You ever want to see this pretty little thing alive again, you fucking read that and do exactly as you’re instructed,” he said in a quietly menacing voice. Rising, he picked up their black bag and pointed to the door. “Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

The boy saw the note but couldn't make it out. It did give him some hope though, maybe they would get out of this alive after all. Adam just wanted it to all end sooner rather than later. Who knows what might happen in the meantime. Slick was still dripping down from his hole, and soaking his jeans, due to his heat, only provoking the Alphas further. 

The men brought Adam out to a large van parked in an alley behind the apartment building, and the biggest man, Grigore, wrapped a blanket around his shoulders and pulled him into his lap for the drive. Alex got in the driver's seat, the rest piling in after him. “Fuck, the smell of this kid is driving me insane, man,” Neculai huffed, looking over at the small omega. “Is he gonna take the bait?” Alex asked. “Fuck look at him, wouldn't you?” Grigore answered, nodding at the boy. They drove into the cold night, cracking jokes and thoroughly pleased that they'd blackmailed the Bucharest Butcher into giving them back their customers- and more. 

Adam couldn't speak, and could barely move but the blanket helped to stop him from shivering as much. He didn't like being in the bigger man's lap. His biology could pick up that he was an Alpha and it begged him some part of him to submit and lean into him, but he fought it harder than anything he’d fought in his life. The little Omega truly wanted nothing to do with any of these men, he was repulsed. All he wanted was Nigel, he could still smell him on him thankfully, so he focused on that as they drove him to wherever they were taking him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~dragă- darling/dear  
> ~al meu, al meu, al meu- mine, mine, mine  
> ~Du-te în pizda mă-tii -Go fuck your mother  
> ~Nenorocito- Bitch  
> ~Să fii al dracului-Go to Hell  
> ~puţoi- punk  
> ~Nu mă fute, nu te fute cu mine- don't fuck with me X 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Only Beta'd be us, so if there's any mistakes please let us know, likewise if any of the translations are incorrect, thanks!  
> ~Some possible triggery things here, but no actual rape happens

Nigel awoke cold and with his head throbbing in pain. As he tried to move, he realized he was bound, and it all came rushing back; rage and panic gripped him. He felt a burning ache in his ribs and quickly became alert. A knife, he needed a knife. He managed to painfully shimmy along the floor until he wound up in the kitchen, where he carefully managed to right himself enough to get to a serrated blade from the cutlery block on the counter. 

Freeing himself, he went back to where he’d been lying on the floor and saw the note there.

_ Bring 4.2 mil Leu to 30 Strada Fraţii Făgărăşanu. Come alone. You have 48 hours or the Omega is dead. -Cămătaru _

He recognized the name, Cămătaru, as one of the rival gangs in Bucharest, nearly as feared as he was. Perhaps more so, depending on who you asked. He fished his phone from a heap of clothes on the floor from the previous night, and quickly dialed the club.

His partner Darko picked up on the sixth ring, and he cursed in answer.

“Futu-ţi, Darko, what the fuck took you so long? I need help. Cămătaru. They have my Omega. Last night. Never mind what fucking Omega. No, okay he’s not really mine, but shut up and listen. No, taci. They want four point two. Yeah. Thirty Strada Fraţii Făgărăşanu. We’re not giving it to them, just get the guys and meet me there at two. Bring the masks and gas. Text when you’re close.”    

Nigel stumbled to the bathroom and threw up, looking in the mirror afterwards. Seeing bruises on his chest and dried blood on his jaw, he splashed water on his face to wipe the worst of it off, and made his way into the bedroom to quickly get dressed.

Darko and his men met him down the street from the location and handed him a gas mask. Eight of Nigel’s best men were armed to the teeth, clad in gas masks, head to toe in black and unseen in the cover of darkness. They surrounded the ram-shackled building and waited for Nigel’s cue.

*****

The ride to the house had taken forever it seemed, and once they’d arrived, Adam was manhandled yet again and carried inside. He just sat on the floor for a good while until the largest man,  Grigore, came in and tied him to a chair. After that, he slowly removed the tape from the boy’s mouth. “Now then little one, see? That didn’t hurt those pretty lips after all,” he crooned, running his thumb over the boy’s lower lip.

“Let me go please, I-I, don’t know who you think I am, but I am not involved with anything. I just want to go home,” Adam pleaded, panicked and bound with a blanket around his shoulders. He hoped that Nigel would save him or that the men would take pity on him and let him go, but all  they seemed to be doing was inhaling his scent and eyeing him like he was a piece of meat.

Grigore flashed a predatory smile at Adam, approaching him with a small knife. He handed it to Alex. “Cut the kid's jeans off. I want to watch. You did well; you can fuck him second,” he said in a low voice. Alex protested but took the blade to Adam's clothes, pulling the blanket away from him. “We know what you want, baby. What you need,” Alex leered.  

It was clear that logic and reasoning was not going to work. Adam began to squirm as the man named Alex approached. "No! I don't want it from you, I am Nigel's... he even said so!" The boy held still, however, when the knife went to cut his jeans. The probability of him being cut if he continued to move was high, which he’d calculated in the time it took the man to reach him. He didn't get why they just didn't unbutton them but that was neither here nor there right now. They were going to fuck him, whether he wanted them to or not it seemed. “Please stop!”

“Stay still, baby. We don't want to hurt you,” Grigore instructed, pulling his belt off slowly. As they cut away Adam's clothes revealing more and more perfect, porcelain-smooth skin, bawdy curses echoed in the room. “Fucking prettier than any goddamned bitch I've seen,” Grigore remarked. “Get comfortable boys,” he laughed. Now that they had Adam naked and restrained, the huge man flicked open his fly, pulling out a red, enormous, horse-sized Alpha cock. He loomed over the boy with an evil grin.

Adam squinted his eyes shut, and turned his head away, not wanting to even look at the Alphas. He was angry at all of them, and at himself as his body betrayed him; slick seeping out of his hole and down the chair. His biology sensed the Alpha's arousal and was responding to it against the little Omega's wishes. "No! No! I want Nigel, NOT you!" he spat finally, snapping his eyes back open in time to see the evil grin playing on the Alpha's lips. It was terrifying.

*****

Nigel waited quietly, and with a single silent shot between the eyes, his man took out the guard at the front of the house. The man slumped to the ground, the bullet entering his skull so quickly, he didn't even have a moment to be surprised. One by one, they eliminated the men stationed at all corners of the property until all that was left was to invade the building.

Nigel carried an extra gas mask in his hand to put on Adam, and peeked into the window just in time to see his angel bound and tied, completely naked, and the biggest of the Alphas towering over him with his dick out. Something snapped inside Nigel's brain, a fiery rage that shot through his entire body like an explosion. He nodded to his partner, and on his signal, they shattered windows on all sides, throwing discharged tear gas cans inside. Clouds of CS gas billowed, spreading quickly, and inside was instant chaos.

At the ear shattering sound of the glass breaking, Adam jumped inside his binds--he couldn't do much more than that as his hands were behind his back. His eyes flitted to the canister that rolled near his feet, and the cloud of stinky gas that was filling the air. He knew instantly what it was. He held his breath and shut his eyes, but it had spread too quickly and he was forced into a coughing fit, his chest tightening with sharp pain.

Nigel ran through the smoke, the light on his mask illuminating the path before him. Shouting and swearing could be heard. He'd instructed the men not to fire blindly into the place until he found Adam, and he went right to him, quickly pulling Adam into the kitchen behind a counter. The Romanian fitted the mask over Adam's face, securing it rapidly. As soon as Darko saw Nigel pull Adam clear, the shots began. Nigel couldn't be heard in the din of gunfire and screaming, so instead he flattened them both to the ground, clutching the boy tightly to his chest, and laid on top of him, covering his head.

Adam was thankful for the mask, though he was still coughing quite a bit. He barely had time to register anything that was happening right now. At some point he became aware that he was now on the kitchen floor with Nigel covering him. His Nigel. While things were really causing him to panic, he was comforted by the Alpha's weight and presence. The little Omega's heart swelled at the thought that he'd come for him, to save him.

All that could be heard now was the clinking of casings hitting the floor, and what seemed like hours was a matter of minutes. Darko came around the corner and located Nigel; clamping a hand on his shoulder he pointed, indicating it was over. Nigel pulled himself up and stood, bringing Adam up with him, and hefted him up into his arms to carry him outside.

They brought him to a black SUV and Nigel carefully set him in the backseat, pulling his own mask off. Another man had oxygen ready for the boy, and Nigel gently removed one device from his head and replaced it with the other. He crawled into the backseat with Adam, wrapping him in a blanket and pulling him into his lap. “I'm here, darling, I'm here, you're safe now,” he murmured, brushing curls from the boy's face. “We need to check him for injuries, boss,” one of the men said as they started up the vehicle. “I'll check him. Only me. No one else  _ touches  _ him,” he said possessively as they drove away.

Adam was too dazed to even panic, and now that the threat had passed, he didn't feel as much of a reason to anyways. He nodded at Nigel's words, feeling even more comforted by them as he took in large breaths of oxygen. He was still in heat of course but it was beginning to wane. After a few minutes of silence, the boy removed his mask and weakly stared into Nigel's eyes. "Thank you Nigel, I-I was so scared and I worried you might never come or that they had hurt you so bad that you couldn't. The boy laid his head back down against the Alpha’s chest, so very tired from the stressful situation he’d been in.

They arrived at Nigel's apartment, and it had already been cleaned top to bottom of all traces of the altercation, the door and lock fixed. Nigel thanked Darko and left him, securing the door behind them. Nigel carried Adam to the sofa, sitting him down and gently rubbing his cheek. “I was so fucking worried, darling. I’m so sorry, so sorry, Adam. Can I...will you let me check you? Did they...did they touch you... there?” he asked, not wanting to ask if he'd been raped but terrified he had been.

Gazing up at Nigel, Adam placed his hand over Nigel's and took a deep soothing breath. "It was not your fault Nigel, and yes you can check me," the boy answered honestly, still weak. "One man slapped and squeezed my bottom and there were talks of forced penetration but you came to my aid in time." While the monotone lilt in Adam's voice gave little indication that he had been traumatized, he was still affected. He was merely trying to process all of the emotions he was feeling. It was overwhelming so he decided to only think about how he was feeling for Nigel.

Nigel pulled the blanket back, accessing Adam's body. He had some bruises on his wrists and ankles where they'd been tied, but other than that, no damage. None visible that is. Nigel felt his heart race even as his adrenaline wore off. “Thank fucking God, “ he murmured, finally pulling Adam into his arms, careful not to squeeze to hard for his own sake as well as Adam's. “I'll draw you a hot bath, darling, and we'll get you in bed.”

"Thank you," Adam whispered, his voice hoarse from all the coughing. Luckily he could breathe fine now and his eyes were no longer burning, though they were still a little red. The little Omega thought a bath sounded nice, even though he usually took a shower, he would be okay with the deviation in routine since he was in his heat and this was a special circumstance. Suddenly, Adam cupped Nigel's face with both hands, his doe eyes wide. "Nigel, p-please don't ever leave me."

Nigel's heart tightened in his chest at the plea. His nature implored him to possess Adam as his own, and here the boy was asking it of him, In truth after what happened, Nigel realized it would be safer for him if he did mate Adam, and his hesitations were melting away rapidly.

Adam was a little disappointed that Nigel didn't respond verbally to his plea, but he was honestly too tired and sore to push it any further, not that he would anyways. Perhaps it was the socially acceptable thing to do to just let him have time to think it over. Yes that was probably what Nigel was doing and that was okay, plus he hadn't officially asked him anything. Verbal response or not it was clear, even to Adam, that Nigel was fond of him. He had rescued him and was taking care of him. That was more than enough for the time being.

Nigel helped Adam to the bathroom and turned on the faucets in the tub, adding some Epsom salts he had under the cabinet to soften the water. Swishing his hand around, he gently guided the boy in, steam rising from the surface. “I’m not going anywhere,” he said finally, in response to the Omega’s earlier plea. His brown eyes caught Adam’s damp blue ones, and it almost took his breath away. He rubbed a thumb over Adam’s cheek, letting him relax in the tub.

The boy sunk down into the warm water, instantly feeling relief. He lolled his head back against the shower wall, and closed his eyes, letting out a quiet sigh. When he heard Nigel’s words, the reassurance behind them and the touch that followed, he smiled, opening his eyes up to meet the Alpha’s golden gaze. “I’m glad, Nigel.”

Nigel lathered his hands with shampoo and worked in into the little Omega’s scalp gently, tilting his head back so as not to get it in his eyes. He hadn’t recalled doing this for anyone since he was a boy helping his little brother; he found he liked it. His actions served to fill his chest with an ache, a burning sensation that gave him emotions he hadn’t felt in forever.

Adam purred from the affection and attention. No one had ever done this for him before and it was certainly appreciated, especially after everything he had gone through. The boy opened his eyes and looked up at the Alpha. "Nigel, are you okay? You looked pretty hurt when from what I could see when they took me away," the young Omega asked, his eyes flitting over the older man's form.

“Only minor injuries. I’m built like a tank. Takes more than that to get me,” Nigel said, thinking of the large scar that marred his torso.

Nodding, Adam let a small smile play on his lips. He was glad that Nigel was okay, the Alpha sure was strong. "We're not built, we are born, but I think I know what you mean by comparing yourself to a tank." The little Omega was very blunt.

Soaping up his big hands, he moved to wash Adam’s body, rubbing slow circles into his back and washing him all over with firm but slow caresses. “My darling, as long as I live, I’ll never let anything like that happen to you again,” he whispered, and meant it. He also realized that by making this promise, he could no longer ignore his biology compelling him to mate the beautiful young man.

"As long as you live?" Adam asked after a few minutes, letting it sink in. It made his heart race faster.

“Yes, beautiful,” he repeated, turning Adam’s chin towards him and leaning in to kiss him. His own heart hammered in his chest, pulling away to look into huge, innocent blue eyes, the boy’s lips curved into the sweetest kitten smile.

The boy swallowed hard and wet his lips, kissing Nigel back delicately. It was a kiss full of feeling. It took his breath away honestly. He finally understood that expression, although logically if someone forgot to breathe through their nose, then it could be literal as well. "Do you wanna join me?" Adam asked with a smile when Nigel pulled away.

In answer, Nigel stood and quickly shed his clothes. He had a big purple bruise that spread over his right pectoral, some skin abraded from his bicep, but he ignored them as he climbed naked into the tub, scooting Adam up to sit behind him. “It looks worse than it feels,” he said finally, knowing Adam would mention the injuries.

"O-Oh," Adam said with a little nod. He was going to inquire more but then he felt Nigel's cock against his bottom. He was still in heat after all, he couldn't help it. Scooting back closer to Nigel, he leaned his head back on his chest, exposing his long neck and sighed. "This is nice."

Adam's impossibly soft, fleshy rump felt so, so good, and Nigel adjusted himself to accommodate his half-hard cock. “It feels fucking perfect, gorgeous,” Nigel whispered, exhaling heavily along the perfect skin exposed to him. Tongue licking into the shell of his ear, the Alpha suckled the boy’s lobe between his teeth, a deep hum vibrating through his chest. “You feel fucking perfect,” he said, continuing to massage Adam with soap bubbles that rose in the water around them.  

Adam mewled softly, his fingertips running over Nigel's muscular thighs that were on either side of him. Even after the traumatic experience, his thoughts were clouded with nothing but Nigel. He was becoming aroused. "You feel so good, as does your penis, it's very aesthetically pleasing and it stimulates my prostate perfectly, much better than when I would anally masturbate at home."

Nigel chuckled at the boy's words, smiling and kissing the back of his neck. “I'm happy as fuck you like my 'penis' gorgeous. You're pretty aesthetically pleasing yourself, head to toe,” he teased. His cock filled to full hardness feeling the boy wriggle against him. He didn't want to hurt Adam or do anything too rough, seeing as what he'd just been through, but he couldn't help but respond.

Adam lifted his feet out of the water and started to stare at his toes. "Thank you, I didn't know you found feet attractive, but I have seen porns where that is the primary focus. Never anything about people's heads though..." the little Omega trailed off, his brows furrowed in contemplating as he wiggled his toes.

Nigel's eyes went up to the elegantly long, slender feet and he hummed appreciatively. “I never liked anyone's feet before, but yours I definitely like, darling,” he purred. When Adam lifted his legs, Nigel took advantage and lifted him into his lap a little more, water sloshing around them. His hand dipped down and cupped and squeezed Adam's backside fondly.

"What do you like about them? They are just feet, Nigel," Adam giggled, turning his head over his shoulder to look at the Alpha behind him. The boy could feel the older man's cock better this way, it made him even more excited. Before Nigel could answer his first question, Adam started again. "I want to have sex again soon. I wasn't anally penetrated, and I'm still in heat."

“I’m glad you weren't uhhh...penetrated. I want to be the only one who does that, darling,” he growled. “I like how narrow and slender your feet are, and your long toes and high arches and the bit of fuzz on them, and how your ankle bone is prominent when you curve your foot just so,” Nigel whispered deeply against Adam's neck.

"It sounds like you've given my feet a lot of thought," Adam smiled, submerging them back into the warm water. He liked that though, as well as the fact that Nigel wanted to be the only one to penetrate him.

The Romanian was consumed by his thoughts; how desperately he wanted to mate with Adam, and after what had happened that night, he figured he'd better bring it up now. “Love, can I ask you something?”

The boy looked back up, meeting the Alpha's eyes. "You can, Nigel."

“I want you...only you. I want you to be mine. If...if I mate you, you won't be vulnerable to any other fucking Alphas. I...I just can't stand the thought of you...if those men had fucking raped you, Adam..” Nigel couldn't finish. His amber eyes were glossy with emotion. He knew a mated Omega in heat will stink to other Alphas, smelling of rotten fruit. It may have saved them the evening's events if Adam had been  _ his alone _ .

Seeing his eyes like that combined with the inflection of his voice, told Adam it was plausible that Nigel was close to crying, which meant he was sad. He wasn’t sure what to do, so he angled his body around to face him a bit better, water sloshing in the process. "I can see you’re upset, and I never know what to do, but please don't be sad," the boy whispered and then kissed Nigel's lips softly. "I want to be yours, I  _ am _ yours. I want us to be bonded. Plus you saved me, they didn’t get a chance to um...rape me." The little Omega was excited at the idea of being bonded to Nigel, but since he still looked sad he wasn’t sure of the proper reaction. Two things had been mentioned, one sad, and one happy. He furrowed his brows in contemplation, biting his lower lip.

Adam looked confused, and Nigel pulled him closer to kiss. “Won't let anyone hurt you, Iubitu,” he purred, wrapping his arms fully around Adam. As he drew the plush flesh of his lower lip between his teeth, he chased the bite with a soothing lick, moaning a little at the boy's sweet taste.

All of Adam's confusion melted away as he kissed Nigel back, arms around his neck. "I know you won't, because you will be my Alpha, and Alphas protect their Omegas. So, when can we do it?" the boy asked excitedly, breaking the kiss briefly. He now felt excitement for two reasons; the little pink, cut cock that was poking Nigel's belly was evidence of one, and the high pitched lilt in his tone was evidence of the other.

Nigel felt Adam’s arousal poking him and smiled, wrapping his arms around him possessively. “Let’s get you out of this tub, dry off and warm you up in bed, how does that sound?” he asked, sliding Adam off his lap just so he could get up and get them towels.

“It sounds good, Nigel,” Adam smiled and stood up, moving back as the water dripped down his lean physique. The boy turned around, still in the tub, and bent over to pull out the plug so that the water could drain. As he did, his cheeks spread open, exposing his slick pink pucker.

Nigel looked up as Adam stood and bent over, and the image was simply too much for him. He rose to kneeling and brought his mouth up to Adam's pretty pink starfish, moaning as his tongue caught some of his wetness leaking out. He slurped it up and began licking over Adam's entrance, holding him still with large hands.

“O-Oh Nigel,” Adam moaned, after an initial jump from the surprise. Bracing the edge of the tub to hold on, he closed his eyes and just enjoyed what Nigel’s keen tongue was doing to him. “I--it feels so good, don’t stop, Alpha.”  Adam had never been licked  _ there _ before, and normally he might be concerned about hygiene but it felt too good right now. 

Nigel felt himself becoming more animalistic the more he tasted of the boy. “Fuck, you taste so good, darling,” he growled, scraping his teeth along the plush underside of one peachy cheek, biting as he sucked the soft flesh. The Romanian moved his tongue back over Adam's hole and began slowly working the strong muscle inside, gripping Adam's thighs a little too hard.

The little Omega yelped at the tight grip on his thigh, but quickly forgot when the Alpha’s tongue worked it’s way deeper inside his hole. “N-Nigel,” Adam mewled loudly. Slick was dribbling out faster now, his cock leaking. “Need more...please.”

Nigel sucked the slick from Adam's entrance, spearing his tongue deeper inside. He absolutely reveled in how the boy's legs shook and his little cock leaked shamelessly. Standing, he grabbed a towel to dry them both off as fast as possible. “I need more of you, too, right now.”

Once they were dry, Adam jumped on Nigel, literally. Wrapping his legs around the Alpha’s hips, he kissed him hard, his plush cheeks resting above the the older man’s cock. He knew the gruff man was strong and could hold him effortlessly. “Nigel...I...please....mm...now, now Nigel!” The boy’s words were punctuated with kisses.

The strong Alpha pulled Adam up when he jumped on him, and gripping the underside of his thighs, carried him into the bedroom and backed him against the wall. “Now, gorgeous? Now, just like this, mmm? Want me to fuck you against the wall? I can't wait either,” Nigel growled. Leveraging him up, he reached between his legs to rub his cock against Adam's dripping hole.

“Y-yes, Alpha,” Adam moaned, squeezing his legs tighter around Nigel’s waist, hands around his neck. “I am so empty without you inside. I don’t like it very much. It’s better with we are together.” He gazed at older man, eyes half lidded and lust blown. There was nothing the little Omega had ever wanted more, he craved Nigel; the smoke tinged musky flavor of his lips calmed him, and felt like home.

Nigel lifted Adam slightly until he lined up just right, then settled him down his length, groaning at the exquisite, slippery constriction. He breached the boy in one thrust, letting gravity do the work, pressing him into the wall as he began rocking his hips back and forth.

“Nigel!” Adam moaned, throwing his head back as he was filled. He dug little crescent moon shapes into Nigel’s back, his hole clenching tight around the thick Alpha cock. This was the feeling he loved, and he was insatiable for it, for Nigel.

Nigel flexed his well-muscled ass up into the Omega over and over, fucking hard and desperate, but he needed more. He stayed like that a minute longer, before picking Adam up and carrying him to the bed. He slipped out only long enough to lay him on his back, and crawled back up between his legs, tapping his thick flesh against Adam's quivering pucker. His caramel eyes burned into the little Omega, the boy's tempting neck beckoning him closer.

The boy looked up at him with big blue eyes, spreading his creamy thighs wide. He whined, jutting his hips up, trying to get Nigel back inside of him, his head canted back, exposing his mating gland. "Please, Nigel-"

The Alpha took Adam in one push, lowering his body down over him as he entered him easily. His turgid flesh thickened and pushed sopping wet slick from his ass. Panting hard against his neck, Nigel tugged his curls back, though he offered his neck so freely, he tangled his finger in the silky chestnut curls and yanked hard.  _ “Mine,” _ is all he said, before sinking shark-like fangs into Adam's mating gland. Sweet drops of blood coated his tongue and dripped down Adam's porcelain shoulder.

Adam hooked his legs around Nigel, his heels digging into his ass as he carded through ashy strands for purchase. Letting out a low Omega whine of pleasure, he held the Alpha's head there, savoring the electric pulses that coursed between them. The bond had been made, they were bound together, forever. "Yours, Alpha, all yours."

The flavor that was so purely Adam flooded his taste buds and drove him wild with desire, more so than he had before. He was overcome with desire to fill the boy with his seed, and Nigel plundered Adam's mouth with renewed urgency, the tang of his blood still on his tongue. “Mine, my Adam, esti al meu. Te iubesc, dragă. Inima mea îţi aparţine. Tu ești dragostea vieţii mele,” Nigel whispered roughly, shifting to his native tongue in the fog of his bliss.

Of course Adam had no idea what Nigel was saying, but he was also caught up in the moment. He would have to make a mental note to ask him later. He even found he didn't mind the coppery taste of his own blood as they kissed. It was then that the little Omega felt a swelling in his chest, a fluttering under his skin; he recognized that with all these signs it meant he was in love with Nigel. He'd already suspected this much before now, but in this moment, it was clear. "Nigel? I-I love you," he confessed, between kisses as he gazed into the other man’s eyes. “I would also like to continue sex.” The Alpha’s cock was still inside him but he wasn’t moving at the moment; Adam needed him to move.

Nigel smiled against the little Omega's neck, swiftly pulling him up and turning him around onto his belly. “I love you, Iubitu. And I want to continue fucking you as well. Kneel, gorgeous,” he commanded, running rough palms over Adam's spine and the curve of his ass.

Adam was happy Nigel felt the same way. "Okay, Nigel." He did as he was instructed and got into position, ass pert as he kneeled. He looked over his shoulder and watched Nigel, thinking how handsome he looked, shuddering with desire under his ministrations.

The Alpha growled as he kneaded soft, round cheeks, pulling them open and revealing the boy's obscenely wet, dripping entrance, slightly opened and relaxed already from his thick shaft. Like it was simply home, Nigel pressed in, hips flush with satiny skin, and he began to pump in earnest. 'Like you were made for me, gorgeous, all mine, you're all mine, My Adam, my Omega, my love,” he whispered hoarsely over and over.

"O-Oh-Ohh Nigel, harder, harder," the little Omega whined, loudly. Before Nigel could reply, the boy started moving back against the Alpha's cock, gripping the sheets white knuckled, cheeks flush against his body. "Y-yes, I'm yours, Nigel," he managed, panting, sweat dripping over his taut lithe body.

Nigel angled his hips just so, dipping his hand down at the space between their bodies, what little there was, and coating his fingers in Adam's slick. He brought his fingers to his own mouth, sucking the moisture off and moaning. He wanted every part of the boy, wanted to devour him and taste and smell and feel every corner of his being. He kept up his thrusts, literally fucking Adam into the mattress, and wetting his fingers again, pressed down over his back to wrap his thick fingers around Adam's jaw, pressing them into his lips. “Taste, see how good you taste, oh Adam...” he panted.

Adam licked himself from Nigel's fingers, sucking lewdly. He wasn't sure about the texture at first but it wasn't bad. It was just sexy that he was even doing that. "Not as good as how you taste though," the little Omega purred. He pushed his face into the pillow, arching his back, his ass up high now as heat spread through his body like a comet in the night sky. "I-I'm close."

Nigel rammed into him, savoring the crushing squeeze of his boy's slick coated sphincter, and his gasps turned into ragged moans. He laid down atop Adam, rolling his hips into him, and pulled them to their sides, spooning the little Omega and lifting his leg into the air. He crooked Adam's knees over his arm, spreading him wide and reaching around to stroke his pink, hard cock. “I'm going to fill you with my seed, you fucking want it don't you darling?” he huffed, feeling his orgasm coming close.  

"Yes, I want it, I want you," Adam mewled, biting his own lower lip hard as his hole was stuffed full over and over again. Nigel's rough hand felt so good wrapped around his little cock, he was reeling at the double stimulation. It was then that he began to see stars, his hole clamping down around the Romanian as slick dribbled down his legs and come shot out from his cock onto his belly. "N-Nigel-!"   

Nigel's teeth came down hard along the sensitive side of Adam's neck where he'd bitten earlier, and he moaned, savoring the sweet spasms of Adam's body around him. He felt himself climax in an explosion, shooting deep and hard inside his beloved Omega. “Fuck, Adam, Adam...Adam...” he howled, emptying completely.

Adam felt Nigel’s knot expand, locking them together as he was filled fully with hot Alpha seed. Foolishly the young Omega had forgotten all about taking a contraceptive. He was sure it was fine, hopefully. Right now though, all he could do was concentrate on the man behind him, his Alpha, his mate...his Nigel.

After they rode out the last few waves of orgasm together, tied up with each other, the boy leaned back against the older man’s solid chest. “I think my heat will be over in the morning but I hope to see you often.” Since they were mated, they would pine for each other in times of absence, which was new for Adam, since he was usually so solitary, but he had a job and an apartment to get back to also. He would have to chart out a schedule, and acclimate Nigel into his routine so that they didn’t miss each other too much.

Nigel's heart pounded as he struggled to come back to Earth. He tucked his arms around the boy and sighed in bliss, until Adam mentioned "seeing him often". He bristled. "Darling you're my mate now. That means...well... yes, I want to see you as much as I possibly can. I insist on it, Adam." His voice was soft but firm.

The boy was taught to never assume things, it was socially impolite. He, of course, wanted to see Nigel everyday, but sometimes his mind blindness lead him to assume others wanted the same thing, so maybe he should ask. "Okay, good, Nigel. I want to see you every day. I could make a new routine. Sh-should we live together? You can come live with me, if you want?" He just hoped his mate could deal with all of his little quirks. “Also, are you mad?” Now that they were mated, he could feel the Alpha’s emotions a bit better.

Nigel kissed Adam slowly, momentarily quieting him with his tongue. Pulling away to breathe, he continued. “Not mad, not even close darling. I'm fucking thrilled. I...I'd love to live with you. Might be safer for you.” He stroked the boy's arm lovingly.

Adam craned his neck back to meet Nigel's mouth, kissing him sloppily. As they caught their breath he smiled, becoming excited by the prospect. "Really? I'd love that! I'll get to work on a schedule right away!" The little Omega laid back into Nigel, his back and rump pressed against his solid body, locked together still.

Nigel considered the move in together as a logical choice, the only one he'd ever consider given that Adam was now his bonded mate. He wanted to claim him in every way possible, and if it meant moving in with the boy rather than having him go to Nigel's apartment, he was all for the change. He wasn't too tied to his place; it was certainly nice, but in truth now home would be wherever his beloved was comfortable. “I can provide for you, you know, Iubito. Everything you need,” he added simply.

“Thank you, Nigel, that is nice of you,” Adam answered sweetly. He knew that most Omegas stayed home and attended to their Alphas, but he wasn’t sure if he could just stop working altogether. However, the idea of his mate protecting him and providing for him was comforting. It would all be an adjustment of course, but one that the little Omega was more than happy to make. “Can I still keep my job?”

“You won't need to work anymore, darling. I make more than enough to provide for you.” He softly touched the boy's long neck and across his collarbone, brushing the delicate skin with callused fingertips. “But if it makes you happy to work, you may continue. Are you treated well at your job?” Nigel asked. He knew he'd kill anyone who even looked at his Adam funny.

Nigel’s knot deflated, giving Adam the opportunity to turn around to face his mate. He found that he’d been more comfortable meeting his gaze than he had been with anyone, but especially now that they were bonded. Facing him, he hooked his leg over the Alpha’s hip. “I’d like to keep it, for now at least, I have to take changes to my routine in small steps,” he explained, meeting Nigel’s eyes. “They treat me very well, Sandy and Jeremy are my best friends. I should probably call them. Harlan was my best friend, and Beth, but they are in New York. I should call them too. I used to get picked on in school because people said I was a freak and I talked too much...am I talking too much now?”

Nigel cupped Adam's jaw, caressing him adoringly. “I could listen to you talk all day, love. About fucking anything. I'd love to fucking kill anyone who ever made fun of you. How fucking dare they? You're beautiful, brilliant, just...amazing,” the Romanian whispered, completely and utterly taken with the omega. It wasn't only the physical bond, it was deeper. This boy was so unlike anyone he'd ever known. He ran his hand along the outside of Adam's thigh, pulling him closer, wanting no space between them.  

“Thank you Nigel,” Adam whispered back, looking down at Nigel’s chest briefly out of shyness. “I wouldn’t want you to kill them because then you might go to jail, and I’d be sad.” The Omega nestled against the Alpha’s body, pressing together tightly. He had come to find that he really loved the closeness, especially when Nigel was weighing him down, it felt even better than his special weighted blankets he had at home. Finally, he flicked his gaze back to meet Nigel’s, and offered him a little smile, his face flushing again from the eye contact.

Adam's sweet shyness combined with his lustful passion were only two of the things the man was drawn to like catnip. He watched his cherubic cheeks stain pink as he batted his long eyelashes, and Nigel was putty. “I won't go to jail, darling, but I'll try not to kill anyone,” he winked at Adam, rolling over partially on top of him and pressing him beneath his weight. He brushed his lips gently over Adam's bite mark and lapped sweetly over the tender skin.

“Good,” Adam giggled with a big smile. He wouldn’t be able to handle it if he lost his Alpha to the justice system. Purring, he wrapped his arms around Nigel, relishing the feel of his body atop his own and the attention his mark was being given. “Nigel-” Lifting his head, he nosed along the Alpha’s scent gland, lathing his tongue along the skin there. He felt totally at peace and so in love.

“You're mine, darling, all mine. Only mine. And I'm yours,” the Romanian whispered, the shared warmth of their bodies surrounding the two in a cocoon of pure love and bliss.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~4.2 mil Leu=over 1 million usd  
> ~Futu-ţi= Fuck you  
> ~ taci= shut up  
> ~Iubitu= boyfriend  
> ~esti al meu. Te iubesc, dragă. Inima mea îţi aparţine. Tu ești dragostea vieţii mele= You're mine. I love you dear. My heart Belongs to you. You are the love of my life


	4. Chapter 4

  


Two months and four days had passed since they'd bonded, and Nigel was living with Adam now. The little Omega had quit his job after some gentle persuasion from his Alpha and had even made a new routine that seemed to work for them both. He was adjusting nicely to the changes of their new domesticity and had only had one meltdown so far. Adam was very happy. 

Normally, even without a job, the little Omega would wake up at the same time, seven am on the dot. Today, however, he jumped out of bed at three past six.  Rushing into the bathroom to throw up, he locked the door behind him, leaving a sleeping Nigel where he laid. Once Adam was finished, he brushed his teeth and washed his hands, trying to figure out what he had eaten to cause the sickness. Nothing new, he was, afterall a young man who stuck to the same foods.  _ Peculiar _ . He was looking at himself in the mirror, in contemplation, when he noticed that he was a little thicker in his belly than usual, and his chest wasn’t as flat as it had been only six weeks ago.  _ Oh no.   _ Sitting on the side of the tub, he started to cry, face in his hands--this wasn't good. He just couldn't be...could he? Only logically, he knew that all signs were pointing to  _ that _ very thing...

****

Nigel woke up bleary-eyed, and stumbled to the patio to get his morning cigarette. He immediately noticed the absence of the smell of coffee that was usually wafting through the apartment by this time. Adam wasn’t in bed or in the kitchen. It struck the Romanian as odd since the man could set his watch by Adam’s habits. He was more punctual than the Atomic Clock that the boy had enthusiastically told him about one day. Doubling back to the bedroom he realized the bathroom light was on and the door closed; nearing it, he heard soft crying and immediately knocked. “Darling? Adam, are you alright?”

Adam didn’t answer at first, opting to stay silent, pressing his palms to his temples. If it hadn’t been for his mate’s Alpha scent wafting under the door crack, he might have had a full on meltdown, but he was finding himself to be feeling a little calmer. He rose from the tub and went to unlock and open the door, his eyes red and watery. Once open, he just looked at Nigel and shook his head from left to right,indicating that he was not alright. He wasn’t sure what to say, or how to say, nor was he sure how Nigel would even react. “G-Good morning Nigel,” he managed finally, still sniffling as he shifted from heel to toe.

Nigel felt his heart arrested in panic at his crying, sweet, sad little omega. He pulled him into his arms against his warm, solid body, rubbing his back and willing the fluttering pounding from the boy's chest to still.

Instantly, Adam began to calm, nosing into Nigel’s scent gland and inhaling deeply. After a few minutes he pulled back and started at his mate, blinking owl like. “Nigel, I need to tell you s-something, but I don’t want to tell you in the bathroom.”

His angel’s big blue eyes were wet with tears, a little red around the edges, and a primal urge in Nigel wanted to make it all stop, make his pain disappear. Whatever was upsetting him, the Alpha would strangle it into not upsetting him anymore. He led Adam by the hand gently back to the bedroom. “Come, darling, you can tell me anything.” Sitting down on a big lounger in the bedroom, he pulled Adam into his lap, kissing away his tears. “What is it, Iubitu?”

Wrapping his arms around Nigel's neck, Adam kissed him back, salty tears between both their lips. Pulling back to gaze into his mate's eyes, he swallowed hard. "I-I think...I think I'm pregnant." After confessing that, he just stared at Nigel, worried he might be mad by the news, and tears started to fall once more.

Nigel’s heart swelled in his chest, and he broke into a broad smile. Before he could even form words, he cradled Adam’s face in both hands and kissed him wildly, his eyes, the tears, finally his lips. He pulled away to get a breath, beaming with joy. “Adam...Adam...that’s the most wonderful fucking news I’ve ever heard in my life,” he said, his voice breaking with emotion. To be a father, an Alpha father, was something in his wildest dreams he’d not hoped for. Gabi had been staunchly against it, insisting on birth control all the time, and after what happened, he was grateful. He thought he’d never have the chance again, and now...

Adam's tears ceased the moment he felt Nigel's lips on his. Nigel seemed happy, his inflection indicated it, as did his words, but he was crying. This was probably the happy crying that Neurotypicals often referred to, Adam never understood that concept. "S-So, you're not mad?" the little Omega asked, wiping his cheeks. "I...I am afraid our baby will be a freak, just like me." 

“A freak? You’re fucking perfect, Adam. You’re everything I could want and fucking more. If he’s half as perfect as you are, he’ll be lucky as fuck,” Nigel exclaimed. “Baby….my love, I am so happy,” he clarified, knowing the boy didn’t always get his colorful language and wanting to be as clear as possible. He was also very emotional and he picked up the boy’s hand, kissing it tenderly.

Adam was so relieved, and he felt much better, almost instantly. He mused to himself that his hormones were probably already fluctuating. He would need to find out when the baby was conceived in order to figure out where he was with the symptoms, as well as when the baby would be due. It would be another change in routine, but he did not mind. Now that he knew Nigel was happy, he was starting to be excited too. "Thank you, I am so happy you aren't mad and that you are enthusiastic, I think you will be a great father," Adam said, kissing Nigel's cheekbone. "I hope you won't find me less attractive, sexually, once my belly gets bigger. It's already a little fuller than it was." The little Omega rubbed his belly and then looked back up at his mate.

Nigel rubbed over Adam's belly possessively, lips brushing over his neck and scenting him. “Adam, it's like this. Knowing your belly is full of my pups is about the hottest thing in the world to an Alpha. I can't wait to see your belly full and plump, comoară,” he purred into Adam's ear, his voice deep.  

Purring, Adam scented Nigel back, and placed his hand over Nigel's. "I am glad, and while I never thought about having a pup or more, I'm happy it's with you." The little Omega's heart was bursting with emotion and love. What a way to wake up. “So you referred to our pup as a male, is that your preference?” Adam smiled, knowing it would be up to chance but he was curious.

“I’ll love any baby we create together, but yes, a boy would be nice. Or a girl. Really it’s about the fact that they’re  _ ours _ .” He lovingly stroked Adam’s downy curls. “I’ll take such good care of you, darling. We’ll need to get you to a doctor soon and start you on vitamins,” he added.

"Good! I think so too," Adam agreed, leaning into Nigel's touch. "You are so good to me, Nigel. I love you and I love our baby, already." He knew he would need to find a doctor soon and research everything completely. Suddenly, the little Omega hopped back up and ran into the bathroom, getting sick yet again, leaving the door open this time.

Nigel followed behind to make sure the boy was alright. He came up behind Adam, securing his arm around the boy’s waist. “I'm going to get you something for the nausea, love,” he said reassuringly.

Once Adam was finished, he brushed his teeth and nodded, holding his tummy, looking a bit peaked. “O-Okay, um, thank you, Nigel,” he answered, appreciatively. “I’m sorry you had to wake up early because of me,” he said sweetly, wrapping his hands around Nigel’s waist once he’d washed them. He was also very hungry, but he didn’t want All-Bran today, which was odd, he always had cereal. This simply wouldn’t do. “I’m hungry, and I want eggs with bacon, lots of bacon, but I usually have cereal and I don’t know what to do.”

Nigel grinned. “I know exactly what to do. You want eggs and bacon, angel? I’ll make you eggs and bacon,” he smiled and rubbed Adam’s back. “I’ll go start them now. Why don’t you take a nice warm shower, and I’ll have breakfast for you when you’re done?” Nigel suddenly felt very motivated and focused on making the best fucking eggs and bacon the boy had ever eaten.

"I normally have cereal, but okay, thank you, Nigel, it sounds really good," Adam grinned, and then gave his mate a soft kiss. "I'll take a warm shower, I do feel dirty from being sick, and my back hurts so it should help." The little Omega felt all warm with love and feeling at the way his strong Alpha was taking care of him already. He knew they would be just fine. Since they were in the bathroom, he started taking off his clothing right away.

Nigel’s mouth opened slightly as he watched Adam undress, one hand on the doorknob. He needed to go cook, but a few lingering looks couldn’t hurt. There was a softness to Adam’s belly now, just barely visible, but it made Nigel’s heart beat faster with the thrill that he’d done that, that they were creating life together. “Alright, darling,” he said, still standing in the doorway.

Adam turned to look at Nigel, and saw his eyes looking in his tummy. He wasn't the best at reading people, but he could see that his Alpha was proud and happy, which made him smile and duck his head shyly as he bent over to turn on the water. Looking over his shoulder, he saw he was still there, which made him giggle. "Are you going to watch me shower?" He could be funny when he wanted to be after all.  Really though, his heart was beating faster too and brimming with love.

Nigel smirked, leering a little. “You inviting me?” a blush came over the older man’s tawny cheekbones, and he looked away reluctantly.

"As my Alpha, you’d never need an invitation," Adam pointed out with a little grin as he pulled back the shower curtain.

“I’ll get your food started. I’m behaving, for now,” the older man winked, and closed the door behind him softly.

"Okay, thank you, Nigel." Once the door was closed he stepped in the shower and started soaping up. The water did feel amazing, it was just what he needed to soothe his aching body.

Nigel strode to the kitchen and dialed his cell phone, calling an old friend to inquire on getting Adam a doctor. As he spoke, he began preparing their food. The Romanian messed up the first batch of bacon, accidentally burning them, and the eggs were overcooked and wound up scrambled, but he managed to get the toast done nicely without burning anything. He was just pouring Adam’s milk as he heard the shower shut off, and plated everything on the table for them.

Adam dried off and walked out of the bathroom, into the bedroom. The food smelled amazing. He could smell a little hint that something might have burned but overall it was making his mouth water.  After getting dressed in khakis and soft green v-neck sweater, he padded into the dining room, his hair wet and brushed to the side, tan socks on his feet.  “It smells really good, Nigel,” Adam smiled, pressing a kiss to Nigel’s lips, his arms wrapping around the Alpha’s waist before letting go. Once he’d let go, he went and sat down at the table.

Nigel took the seat next to Adam and took a swig of coffee. “I burned the bacon and messed up the eggs, but I tried. I’ll get better at this,” he grinned. A lot of Alphas were raised not to cook, but Nigel wasn’t like other Alphas. He didn’t buy into all that machismo bullshit. Basically, he had nothing to prove- his reputation spoke for itself. And cooking some eggs wasn’t going to affect anything; he was more interested in caring for his beautiful little Omega. 

“I can help too, but it really looks great,” Adam said, taking a bite of the eggs. It was so good he shut his eyes just for a moment. It was exactly what he’d been craving. “It tastes good too, thank you.” He practically ravenous with hunger as he took another large bite, humming around the fork as Nigel talked. Adam was usually someone who ate slow small bites, but he didn’t care about that right now. 

“While you were in the shower, I called and asked my buddy if he could recommend a good Omega doctor for you, for the baby. I’ll get you an appointment as soon as possible, love. I want to make fucking damn sure you have the best care every step of the way,” Nigel said, smiling.

“O-oh, okay. I appreciate that, it saves me from having to stress out about finding a doctor,” the little Omega replied, his mouth full of eggs and bacon. After he swallowed, he leaned over and gave his mate a sweet peck on the cheek, showing his appreciation for everything he was doing for him.

****

Nigel insisted on driving Adam to the doctor, cancelling a meeting he had with his business partner to make sure he could be there in spite of Adam maintaining he could take public transportation there. The older man went in with him as they met the obstetrician, a doctor specializing in male Omega pregnancies. 

Dr. Chilton asked the boy to urinate in a small plastic cup for him, to verify his condition, and examined him thoroughly. “He’s been having pretty bad morning sickness, doctor,” Nigel said, not comfortable with how much the other man had to touch Adam to look him over, but trying to calm himself knowing it was for his own good. Chilton was a beta and certainly no threat, but Nigel still eyed him warily. The doctor was used to possessive alphas in his line of work, however, and just rolled his eyes at him with a sarcastic smirk.

“It is common. I can make some recommendations on treatments to try. Can’t give medication because it could interfere with the baby’s development. But there are some natural, herbal remedies…” he trailed off, arching an eyebrow at Nigel knowingly.

Adam wasn’t happy either, having to let some strange man, strange doctor, examine him. However, Nigel was there, which made him feel better. After all of the tests had been done, he was content to let Nigel do most of the talking, opting to look at him or at one of the charts on the wall behind Dr. Chilton. Whenever he heard herbal remedy, though, he look at them both, in turns. “Herbal? You mean tea?”

The doctor chuckled. “No. Medical grade marijuana. It's been proven to alleviate morning sickness, and is completely safe to take while pregnant. Your Alpha happens to have access to the highest quality  _ medicine _ available.”

Naturally, Adam had never taken anything like that, but since a doctor told him it was safe, and Nigel thought so too, he would agree to it, especially since his morning sickness had been so bad lately. “Oh…” he contemplated a moment longer, biting his lower lip and looking at Nigel. “Okay, I’ll give it a chance.” The little Omega smiled and rested his head on his Alpha’s shoulder, his arm wrapped around the larger stronger one.

“Perhaps just a small dose to start, see how it treats him,” Chilton advised Nigel. “You're in good hands, Adam. I've known Nigel a long time. He's rough around the edges, but no one will take better care of you. So, Nigel, you made it official yet? Make an honorable man out of the boy?” He winked at Adam kindly. Nigel looked at him a little shocked but rolled with it. “We haven't discussed it yet but, we will,” the Alpha said, stroking Adam’s curls gently.

Adam nodded at the Doctor, in reference to Nigel taking care of him, he knew he would. He trusted his mate, with his whole being. He was about to tell Dr. Chilton this much when he said the next part. The little Omega’s face blushed to a dark shade of crimson, nothing would make him happier. He peered up at Nigel with his baby blues and blinked, a smile playing on his lips, which more than showed his feelings on the matter. Finally he sat up straight and rubbed his belly. “Dr. Chilton, when will we know if it’s a boy or a girl?” He had meant to research but he wasn’t as on top of things lately as he normally was, with all these new emotions and symptoms distracting him and what not.

“It should only take about twenty-four hours to get the results verifying your condition. As to gender, we should be able to tell between sixteen and twenty weeks. I’ll schedule you for a follow up so we can do an ultrasound.” he nodded at Adam and shook Nigel’s hand. “Congratulations, Nigel. You have a lot to be proud of. You have a handsome lad here, and you’ll have beautiful pups, I’m sure.” He turned to leave, and Nigel stood in front of Adam, picking up his hands to kiss them affectionately.

“How do you feel now, love? Ready to go home?”

“I feel well, Nigel,” Adam answered with a smile. “I’m ready to go home.” He waved goodbye to Dr. Chilton and started walking at his side, letting him lead the way. As he was walking, his thoughts once again drifted to how things were changing, how his body would change. He had estimated that he was probably two along so far, and knew in another two to four months, his belly would be sticking out even further. He knew Nigel might feel the sudden shift in his mood as they walked back to the vehicle, but he tried to keep it to himself all the same.

Nigel did sense the change, and put a comforting arm around Adam’s shoulder. Before he guided the boy to the passenger seat, he gently pressed him against the car, holding him back the back of his neck and leaning their foreheads together. “I know you’re scared, Iubitu, but I promise you’ll be fine. We’re doing this together, darling.” Nigel leaned down and pressed his lips against Adam’s warmly, the full weight of his love washing over him fully. It made Adam feel instantly better as he hummed into the kiss.

****

A month had passed and Adam had yet to try the herbal remedy that Dr. Chilton had recommended. He was three months along and had had enough of being queasy. After eating lunch he walked over to Nigel and tugged his shirt. “Nigel, I think I’m ready to try the um...herbal solution to my problem,” he said, softly.

Nigel smiled. He hadn’t wanted to force the subject on Adam, knowing how hesitant he was to try new things, so when Adam finally agreed to it, he was relieved. The older man rummaged in his closet until he found the little box; It contained a small glass pipe and a well-sealed baggie of the green stuff. “You sure now, darling? I guarantee it will make your tummy feel so much better.”

Adam rubbed his belly and nodded. “Yes, please,” he said, watching as Nigel began preparing everything. Suddenly, he remembered he needed to ask Nigel something else, before he would forget. He had researched this herbal remedy and knew temporary memory loss could be an effect and this needed to be mentioned prior. “Oh, also, my friend Sandy wants to come over tomorrow for dinner, to meet you, if that’s okay?” He was a little apprehensive about it, her being an Omega and all, especially with how unattractive he was feeling lately. Normally such things wouldn’t even occur to him, but it was the hormones that had him feeling all of these new things.

Nigel packed and prepared the little bong for Adam, and when it was all ready, he held it out to hand to the boy. “So, just hold this to your lips, and when I light it, inhale deeply and hold it, ok love? It will burn a little, but try to hold your breath as long as you can. Just tell me when you’re ready darling,” Nigel said gently, one arm around Adam’s shoulders, the other holding a lighter.

“It’ll burn but after a minute you’ll start to feel a bit dizzy,” he explained carefully.

Nodding, Adam took the bong and pressed it to his lips but then pulled back. “Nigel? You didn’t answer my question about Sandy, and I don’t want to forget, is it okay if she comes over for dinner tomorrow?” he asked, wondering if maybe Nigel hadn’t answered because he didn’t want to meet her.

In truth, Nigel was perhaps a bit jealous of Adam's other friends, however this girl  _ was _ just another omega, so he shouldn't be worried, he told himself. “Of course it's okay darling, any friend of yours is surely a friend of mine.” He wanted to make sure his angel was relaxed and at ease, so he rubbed his back encouragingly.

“Okay, thank you, Nigel,” Adam smiled, pulling the bong next to his lips once more. “I’m ready.” He wasn’t sure exactly how this remedy would make him feel, despite the research he’d done, but he was just ready to feel better. He trusted that Nigel wouldn’t give him anything that would be bad for him or their pup.

Nigel flicked the lighter on, holding it over the open end of the little pipe. “Inhale, now, darling,” he said gently.

Adam took a deep breath, probably deeper than he should have and instantly started coughing, losing everything that he had taken in. His eyes watered and his face was red. “S-sorry, I’ll have to try again,” he apologized, looking down a little.

Nigel’s heart melted at the pure innocence of his beloved Omega. He chuckled inside but held it back, not daring to let him think he was mocking him at all. It was sweet. “Don’t worry love, you can try again. If you’re not used to it, it does burn a little, but then it will feel so very good.” The Romanian handed Adam a glass of water to clear his throat and then waited for him to make another attempt.

Nodding, the boy took a few sips of the water and then sat it aside. “Thank you, I’m ready to try again,” Adam said, softly, in almost a whisper. He took the bong once more and put it up to his rosy lips and waited for Nigel to help him.

The Alpha stared transfixed at the way the boy’s beautiful lips pursed around the pipe, and he lit it once more. “Breathe in,” he instructed.

Adam squinted his eyes shut, perhaps at the nervousness of failing again and took in a breath. This time he didn’t cough, at least not until he had held it in for as long as he could and had blown it out. Even then, the coughing was minimal. It burned somewhat but not as bad as it had the first time. Blinking, he stared at Nigel for further instruction.

“Give it a moment, love. We’ll try another hit in a second, ok?” Nigel smiled. He patted Adam’s knee and took a hit himself; He’d still be alert enough to help Adam, but one little hit to get mellow wouldn’t hurt. Nigel’d taken stronger stuff. He also thought maybe it would help Adam to watch him do it. The older man held his breath a good long while, and upon breathing again, only a small puff of smoke popped from out his mouth.

“Have another, darling. You’ll be alright,” Nigel encouraged. He held his thick finger over the carburetor, holding it for the little Omega.

The little Omega did as he was bidden, after watching Nigel and took another draw, holding it in once more.  By the time he had taken a few more successive hits, he was starting to feel floaty. “I think...I think I’m fine now, Nigel, thank you.” He was no longer nauseous and started to giggle as he looked at his mate. “I feel weird, kind of, but also good.”

Nigel beamed at Adam. “I knew it would help, gorgeous!” he gathered Adam to his lap, having set the small bong down on the end table.

“It really fucking did,” the boy said, covering his mouth in mock shame. He placed his hands on Nigel’s shoulders, once he’d turned around to face him, his pregnant belly pushing against his mate. He was really focused on the feel of his ass sitting atop the Alpha’s lap in this moment, which made him wonder how sex might feel given his current drug induced state. “Do you want to have sex?” he asked and then leaned closer to begin assaulting Nigel’s mouth, not even giving him the time to respond.

The soft swell of Adam's ass grinding down against Nigel, combined with the beautiful bump of his rosy belly, and his perfectly sweet mouth pressing aggressively against him was the perfect storm to send all his blood rushing south. “Fuck, yes, baby, oh fuck, Adam,” he groaned, pawing at the boy's rump eagerly. It didn't take much to get Nigel in the mood, make him want his angel desperately.  

Adam tucked his head into Nigel’s neck, scenting him there, scraping his pearly white teeth over the pulse point. “Mm Nigel,” he moaned, high and blissed out all at once. Raising his head up, the boy pulled his own shirt from his body and then started devouring the Romanian’s mouth all over again, sliding their tongues together slowly and purposefully. The Omega already felt the creamy slick gathering between his cheeks as they made out with wild hunger, their scents mixing and filling the room decadently.

Nigel’s senses filled to overflowing with the scent and taste of Adam, a magical mixture of musk and creamy berries that always pulled deep at the threads of Nigel’s willpower, rendering him helpless in the very best way. Especially now, everything about Adam was soft sweetness, as full as he was with hormones from carrying the Alpha’s seed. His palms roamed over his angel’s ripe backside, pulling his cheeks apart, allowing his slick to slide down the crevice of his ass deliciously. “Baby,” Nigel whispered. “Want you…”

“I want you too, Nigel,” Adam purred and then stood up long enough to pull off his pants and underwear, before sitting back down on Nigel’s lap, totally nude. He was so very aroused, and wanted nothing more to be filled to the brim by his mate’s large Alpha cock. Feeling almost overwhelmed by the desire, he leaned forward and bit down on Nigel’s neck, breaking skin without meaning to as he writhed languidly.

The Romanian groaned at the bite, and it seemed to unlock some primal, feral need in the man. He wrapped both arms strongly around Adam, pulling him flush to his chest and slipping his hand around his own cock to press immediately inside. The sweet Omega was already smooth with slick, dripping down both of their thighs. Nigel’s body shook a moment, overwhelmed by the tightness of his angel. “Adam…” he gasped, his hips jerking up into the boy’s body. It was as fucking hot and desperate as their very first time, made even more intense by their bond and the new life growing inside Adam.

A whine escaped Adam’s lips, coming from deep from within his chest when he felt Nigel enter him and begin to move. His fingers slipped into the Alpha’s ashy strands and gripped there as he kissed up to impossibly full lips. “Nigel-” he moaned, heat already beginning to bloom and spider through his veins as he was stuffed full of his mate’s large engorged cock. It was made even more intense by the fact that he was still very high from the herbal remedy he’d been given.  

Nigel rolled his hips up, one hand firmly on Adam's hip, bouncing up him ever so gently at first. The Romanian ran his hands over Adam's chest; his breasts had swollen already, fuller now than ever before, and he groaned as he massaged them with his calloused hands. Thick fingertips pinched Adam's rosy, puffy nipple, and Nigel moved his hands around to hike him higher in his lap, giving his mouth access to lick and suck each one to firm peaks. He moaned, sucking harder and biting lightly, nipping each one thoroughly. He'd always loved breasts, loved playing with them and tasting them, but none as much as Adam's.

The boy’s grip on Nigel’s locks tightened all over again when he felt the slick muscle and sharp teeth running over his nipples. It felt even better now than it had ever before due to the heightened sensitivity from his pregnancy. He responded by snapping his hips faster, impaling himself on the Alpha’s cock with an unabashed passion. He couldn’t get enough of the sensation, he wanted it to never end, so that they might be bound together like this for all time. Logically, he knew this was impossible, and perhaps it was his drug induced state that was provoking such thoughts, but he was enjoying it nonetheless.

Nigel looked into Adam's eyes with passion, fire, lit from the inside out with his desire and adoration and pure, raw need for him. This boy, this beautifully young creature with the halo of curls he always tried to comb down and never could tame, his incredible brain that Nigel admired with every fiber of his being, every inch of his beloved Omega was cherished by the Alpha. Nigel dragged his sharp teeth over his mating gland, over the lovely scar he bore, imprinted for life, and as he bounced the boy in his lap, he had an idea. “You....you can bite me too, you know darling, if you want,” Nigel suggested. It was not at all customary for an Omega to mark his Alpha, but Nigel wanted desperately for the boy to do so.  

Adam had felt bad, only a moment ago for biting Nigel’s neck so hard, but it hadn’t been on the side of his mating gland, so upon hearing that Nigel wanted him to bite him there was a relief. “I love you, Nigel,” the Omega purred, grinding down hard against his lap. He kissed the Romanian’s mouth again, briefly, before moving over to his gland. Licking a few times, he finally bite down, clamping hard into his skin and lapping at the tang of crimson that beaded into his mouth.

The Romanian let out a guttural growl at the pierce of Adam's teeth into his flesh, his grip painting blossoming bruises in the boy's pristine flesh. “I'm yours, forever, my beautiful Adam,” he whispered, snapping his hips up harder into Adam, bucking him on to ride him harder. He could feel himself thickening with every stroke, and he curled his hand around Adam's little, hard, leaking pink cock, slipping his palm roughly along his length.

“I’m yours always too, Nigel,” Adam panted, kissing back to Nigel’s mouth. He really couldn't stop kissing those luscious lips. He arched his back and moaned loudly when he felt his mate’s hand wrap around his little cock, he was so close now he could taste it. “Please, I like when you...suck on my nipples,” he begged, wanting to feel his mouth there again, along with his hand on his cock as he was fucked. Triple stimulation. 

Nigel leaned down to suck the delicate skin between his teeth sharply, contrasting his bites with soothing, long licks. He fastened on one and flicked the tip of his tongue over the nub, moaning as he fisted Adam’s cock and let the boy find his rhythm on his cock. “So delicious, so sexy, Adam, I love your body like this, ripe and full, carrying the product of our love, oh God,  _ Adam _ ,” the older man sighed.

Moaning, Adam rode faster, harder, pushing his cock into Nigel’s hand while his ass swallowed his mate’s cock again and again. “Oh, Oh, Oh, Nigel, I’m going to--” he cried out, gazing into the Alpha’s eyes, his own blown black with desire. His muscles tensed, and his cock twitched as it shot ropes of hot sticky come over Nigel’s knuckles, slick seeping from his hole.

The Alpha couldn't control himself, his every cell bathed in the ferocious need to be consumed fully by his precious Adam. As the boy’s body convulsed around him, he exploded, his thick seed coating his insides. “Oh fuck Adam Adam Adam yes, FUCK,” he shouted, finally opening his eyes at his climax and losing his heart all over again in the angel’s wild gaze.  

Adam smiled, feeling like they were soaring through the stars as they came in unison. This remedy was not so bad after all, though it would hardly help him be productive--that much he knew. The boy clasped his hands on either side of Nigel’s alpine cheekbones and started swallowing every word and sound that his mate said by way of lips, tongue and teeth. After a moment, he pulled back to breathe, but kept his hands where they lay. “I enjoy sex with you, very much…”

“Relieved as fuck to hear it, darling. I hope you can see I do too.” He cupped the boy’s face almost reverently and kissed him. “You're my sun, moon and stars, Iubitu. Everything.”

“I can and you’re my universe, Nigel, although I do not mean that literally, just that you are like a part of me. I love you.” Adam kissed him again and then crawled off his Alpha’s lap, snuggling close.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~lubitu- boyfriend  
> ~comoară-treasure


	5. Chapter 5

Adam was in the kitchen, making macaroni and cheese for dinner. Sandy would be arriving in exactly thirty-one minutes, if she was on time, and the little Omega wanted everything to be perfect. He hoped she and Nigel would like each other and get along. After checking the chicken that was in the oven, and the broccoli too, he called out to Nigel. “Nigel, are you ready? Sandy will be here in thirty-one, no, thirty minutes now.” 

Nigel came out of their bedroom, dressed in a pair of snug-fitting black jeans and white short sleeved shirt that accentuated his muscular physique, especially his biceps. He never gave much thought to his wardrobe before Adam, but he wanted to make a good impression and please his beloved Omega. He ran a hand through his ashy blonde hair and smiled broadly. “Do I look ok, darling?”

The boy looked up, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled Nigel’s earthy scene and drank him in. With not a word spoken, he gingerly sat down the spoon he’d been stirring and walked over to his mate. His hands ran up and along the Romanian’s biceps, and to his jaw, which he grasped and pulled him down for a long slow kiss. “Yes, very handsome,” Adam said finally, panting a little.

Nigel couldn’t help but growl against the boy’s mouth. “You look fucking gorgeous as well, you know.” The boy’s rosy cheeks were nearly glowing, his eyes shining brightly. The vitamins and the healthy, balanced meals Nigel had been making him eat were really settling beautiful on the Omega. He remained lean and muscular, but there was an aura of beautiful softness about him now, his dark locks silky and thick and his belly much fuller now, a softly rounded bump that did more to Nigel than he’d ever imagined.

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam purred, flicking his tongue over his mate’s lips once more for good measure before pulling back. He absentmindedly ran his hand over his bump, and then tugged at the special maternity jeans and green sweater he had on. Admittedly, he did feel a little self conscious, especially since Sandy was such a beautiful young Omega, but he knew Nigel loved him. It also helped that he knew his Omega friend was on suppressants, or so he hoped at least, they hadn’t really had a lot of time to converse as of late since Adam had been so busy with Nigel preparing for the birth of their first pup. “Can you take out the trash? I still need to finish dinner, and she will be here in...twenty eight minutes now.”

“Of course, beautiful,” Nigel grinned. He collected the bags of trash and headed out the door to the curb.

“Thank you,” Adam had said as he Nigel headed out the door. He was happy in their life together, blissfully so. Once the door was closed he went back to working on dinner.

****

Sandy pulled up into the driveway, early due to traffic being less cluttered than she would have expected it to be. She’d left a few minutes sooner as well, knowing that Adam didn’t like it when people were late. The truth was though, that she almost called to cancel. She had stopped taking her suppressants a week ago, due to an allergic reaction and was awaiting an appointment with her doctor to try a different brand. Still, she wasn’t due for a heat yet, not for a few more days at least, so she’d decided to go,  she missed Adam.

Putting the car in park, she checked her makeup in the mirror and brushed her long red hair back which had been hanging in her big green eyes. She knew she was attractive by society's standards but she was sweet, and far from arrogant. Once she was ready, she unbuckled her seat-belt and stepped out, careful to tug her plaid skirt down a bit and straighten out the black tank top that she was thinking now, was a little  _ too _ tight and low cut. After closing the car door and locking it, she spotted a man coming out of Adam’s place, it had to be Nigel. She waited until he’d deposited the trash in the bin and walked over to him, knee-high boots clicking on the concrete. Sandy smiled warmly and extended her hand. 

“Hi, I’m Sandy, Adam’s friend. You must be Nigel?” She had to admit, he was very handsome and his scent was very strong, but she pushed that thought back, he was Adam’s Alpha and she loved Adam like a brother.

Nigel smelled her before he saw her, the hair on the back of his neck standing up. He coughed to conceal his reaction and closed the lid on the trash can. Wiping his hands on his thighs, he accepted her hand and shook, smiling cautiously. As he looked her up and down a little, jealousy was the primary feeling overriding him. This girl was ‘best friends’ with his Adam? Well, she  _ was  _ an Omega so realistically he  _ shouldn’t _ be worried.  _ It’s for the best she meet me, and realize what she’d be up against if she tries anything,  _ he thought to himself _. _ “I am indeed. Nice to meet you, Sandy. I know, ahh, Adam has been wanting me to meet you,” he answered. The Romanian averted his gaze when he realized he was lingering a bit too long on her chest, and he led her up the steps to the apartment.

A blush had crept over her porcelain skin when she saw the way Nigel was looking at her chest. She was rather large in that regard, and that combined with her ample bottom often earned her cat calls as she jogged in the mornings. “The pleasure is all mine, Nigel,” she answered, not meaning to seem flirtatious. His scent really was already starting to get to her, her biology reacting to him and making her breath a bit faster, which in turn made her chest heave. Turning on her heel, she followed him up to the door, their hands brushing again accidentally as she walked in.

“Adam!” Sandy exclaimed, trying to push down the other thoughts of Nigel taking her out of her mind. She was grateful that Adam was an Omega like her, and as such wouldn’t be able to smell her arousal.

Adam looked up from the nearly finished macaroni and cheese and smiled. She was early, which was a little off putting, but it was better than late. More than anything he was just happy to see her.

“Hello, Sandy,” he replied, his tone monotone as usual, but a smile spread across his face. He knew she was physically attractive but he had only one time given it any thought, which was when he had first met her. 

Sandy walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug. “It’s so good to see you,” she said, pulling back after a moment. “I’ve already met your mate, Nigel, who was kind enough to show me in.”

Nigel came around behind Sandy, closing the door and swallowing hard as he detected her arousal. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands and splashed some cold water on his face as the two talked to one another. He eyed her, half suspicious, half aroused, and just tried to calm himself down.  _ That skirt is far too short _ , he huffed to himself, noticing the way it hugged her curves so perfectly. “I’ll set the table, darling,” Nigel said, pulling plates down for them. 

Adam looked over at Nigel, watching him, wondering why he was splashing water on his face but decided he was probably just trying to keep alert for dinner. Maybe he was tired. “Okay, Nigel, thank you.”

“Yes, Sandy, he is a gentleman, most of the time,” Adam giggled. The boy bent over to check on the chicken and broccoli and then stood back up, his hands in his pockets. “I hope you like what I’ve cooked, it will be ready in about ten minutes.”

“It smells wonderful, Adam, thank you,” Sandy answered, her gaze shifting between him and Nigel. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking and feeling these things, but it was out of her control. “Adam, may I use your bathroom?”

“Of course, it’s the second door on the left,” the little Omega replied sweetly.

Sandy nodded her thanks and went inside, hoping to calm herself a bit while in there. Once she’d left, Adam looked at Nigel, who was setting the table. “What do you think of Sandy?”

Nigel blushed furiously, facing away from Adam as he set knives and forks on the table. “She seems fine, Adam. So you two ahh, you two never, ahh,” Nigel stammered, blurting out the thing primarily on his mind and trying to clear his head. “...fucked?” he finally asked.

Adam laughed, somewhat timidly at that, his blue gaze shifting. “Oh...no, no,” he answered, honestly. “I did think of her one time, sexually after I first met her while I masturbated, but that was all.” He was often too honest for his own good. “I do not desire her sexually now, though. Why do you ask?”

Nigel was torn between being aroused at the thought of Adam masturbating, to being jealous that he was thinking of  _ her _ , to thinking of her himself  _ that way _ , to being jealous again. Nigel coughed. “Good-looking girl, just natural to be jealous, isn’t it? I uhh….I wasn’t sure.” He prayed to the gods she’d wash some of that scent off in the bathroom, though of course he knew that wouldn’t work.  

Adam furrowed his brows, feeling a little jealous himself that Nigel thought Sandy was good-looking, but in the end, it was honest of him to say. “Yes, it is natural, Nigel,” he answered, deciding to not let his pregnancy hormones get the best of him. He poured the macaroni in a serving bowl, and sat the chicken and broccoli on one as well, it had gotten done faster than he’d anticipated which meant it was good that she’d come by early after all.

Sandy was sweating a bit more by the time she left the bathroom, a wet spot darkening the black top even further between her breasts. She’d washed up as best as she could, but knew it was futile in the end. She would just have to eat and then find a reason to leave earlier than planned, her heat was starting and she could only assume it was being brought on by Nigel’s Alpha pheromones and musky scent. 

“Sorry about that, I just needed to powder my nose,” she smiled, flipping her red hair off of her shoulder, unintentionally wafting her fragrance around the room. Walking into the kitchen, her back turned away from Nigel, she bent over to pick up the Tupperware lid Adam had accidentally dropped. It had escaped her notice that the bottom of her cheeks were exposed until she felt the cool air hitting them. Quickly she stood up and handed the oblivious Adam the lid.

Nigel set his jaw as her aroma filled his nostrils, grinding his teeth a bit at the invasion. He turned to look her direction just as she was bending over, and his mouth nearly dropped open. He quickly recovered, but wasn’t able to prevent a small growl from escaping his lips, which he concealed- or attempted to- by once again clearing his throat. Feeling his cheekbones heat, he shook his head and quickly sat at the table, eager to hide his arousal from both of them. “Must be fucking coming down with something,” he stammered, coughing unnecessarily. He pressed down at his swelling Alpha cock, cursing the tight trousers he’d foolishly worn.

Adam had smiled at her, thanking her for handing him the lid when he thought he heard Nigel growl. Before he could get too concerned, Nigel told him he was coming down with something, and the boy knew that his Alpha would never lie to him.

“Sandy, why don’t you go sit down and I’ll be right there with our drinks,” the little Omega suggested, pointing towards the dining room table. “Nigel, I’m bringing you some vitamin C, since you’re coming down with something,” he said sweetly, his voice full of concern.

“Um...sure, Adam, thank you,” Sandy smiled, looking over at the Alpha and then back to Adam. She walked over and sat down, her green eyes locking right onto Nigel’s. His scent was even stronger now, and she could smell his arousal. Averting her gaze, she clenched her thighs together, to keep more slick from seeping out, and  pulled out her phone to try to distract herself.

Not one to beat around the bush, Nigel fixed his dark gaze on the young woman and came right out with it. “You’re  _ not _ on suppressants, are you?” he whispered harshly. It was admittedly blunt, however he knew she could smell him and he clearly was responding as well. His eye flitted to Adam in the kitchen as he gathered their beverages, and back to Sandy sharply. Sweat gathered in the hollow of his throat and he licked his lips.

Sandy looked up from her phone and swallowed, feeling demure and timid by the Alpha's harsh tone and the way he licked his lips. "I...I am not, I'm sorry. I didn't expect to...go into heat so suddenly," she whispered, shifting in her seat. "Your smells its..." she trailed off, running her slender fingers around her throat as her neck craned to the side, revealing unmarred ivory skin. "It's  _ very _ alluring."

The boy walked over to the table and sat down the beverages, one in from of each of them and then handed Nigel a Vitamin C. "You should take this, please, Nigel," he offered. It was then that he smelled his mate's arousal. It was strong, and almost made him dizzy, but there was something  _ off  _ about it that he couldn't place. He shook it off and sat down.

Nigel took the pill from Adam; he’d walked back in just as Nigel was staring at the girl’s tempting neck and down her décolletage. The plump swell of her full breasts seemed almost obscene, and his eyes strayed to her stiffening nipples as he bit his lower lip. “T-t-t-hank you, darling,” he stuttered, quickly downing the vitamin with a sip of the beer Adam had brought him. “It all looks delicious,” he said, pointedly avoiding Sandy in his field of vision altogether.

Adam took a bite of his macaroni and cheese, carefully eyeing Nigel. His mate was stuttering, and he hadn't ever seen him do that. Still, he wouldn't call attention to it, sometimes he read people wrong.

After a few minutes of eating and small talk, they had all finished. Adam turned to Sandy, who was also acting weird and seemingly perspiring and pursed his lips. "If you are hot, Sandy, I can open a window?"

"Yes, that would be appreciated, Adam," she answered, fanning herself a little.

Adam nodded and got up with a smile and went to open a window. "I'm going to go get my new telescope to show you," Adam added from over his shoulder. Once the window was open, he disappeared into the bedroom and began rummaging.

Sandy and Nigel were alone again. As she sat there, waiting for Adam to return, she felt more slick dribble down, soaking her panties. Her eyes flitted up the column of the Alpha’s neck, to his lips, finally resting on his eyes. “I-I know this has been...uncomfortable.”

“That a fucking understatement, sweetheart.” Nigel backed his chair up and stood, his erection clearly visible, the thick outline snaking down his thigh. “I think it might be best for you to leave now. I can tell Adam you were ill. You don't look so good, eh?” he said roughly, more trying to convince himself since she looked  _ all kinds of alright _ to the Alpha. He started for the door, not trusting himself a second longer alone with the heat-stricken Omega.

Sandy nodded, and cleared her throat. "I was going to suggest the same thing...I'm sorry." She eyed his erection as she stood up, her hole throbbing with need to be knotted and taken. At the door, her foot twisted just enough to make her fall into Nigel, her face landing into the crook of his neck. It was then that she became overwhelmed, flinging her body against his so hard she pushed him against the wall and planted her red lips right on his.

Nigel was just starting to think he might be home free when she fell into him and pushed him forcefully to the wall. Her soft lips biting into his wildly made him react, and as he initially caught her by her arms, he found his hands slipping to her full, shapely ass, clutching the soft flesh and squeezing hard, her skirt riding up in the process. It was only a second, and the Alpha felt entirely betrayed by his body, pulling her into him and grinding his throbbing cock into the soft space between her legs.

Adam had just opened the door and was coming out to ask Sandy which telescope she wanted to see, since he had a few, when he saw her pressed up against Nigel, his hands on her ass, and their lips pressed together. "N-Nigel?" Adam gasped, his hands balling into fists at his side. The realization was hitting him now that this was why Nigel’s scent of arousal was so strong. He wasn’t sick, he was sexually excited, and for her. He had  _ lied _ and now he was kissing his best friend.

“Fuck,” the Romanian huffed out, pushing her off of him the second he heard Adam's voice. “Adam, I-I-I...she...” he knew in that moment he couldn't say she'd been sick. He couldn't lie to Adam, not again. “She's in heat,” was all he could manage, already feeling his heart breaking in his chest.

Sandy covered her mouth in surprise, feeling hot for more than one reason, panting. She quickly tugged her skirt down and looked at Adam apologetically. "Adam, I'm sorry, so, so, sorry. I will leave and call you later." With this she took one last glance at Nigel and left, she knew there was nothing more she could say, and that they needed time to work this out. She felt horrible.

Adam said nothing for the moment, only stood still, shaking with fury and hurt as the blood in his veins ran hot and threatened to burn him alive. He couldn't even look at Nigel,  the damage had been done and there was a powerful storm brewing behind those tear stricken blue eyes, one Nigel had never seen. “LIAR!” he yelled suddenly, knocking over the lamp that was near by. “CHEATER!”

Nigel backed against the wall in shock. He had never seen Adam so angry and it was the most agonizing thing he'd ever seen. He walked towards Adam, trying to put his hand on his shoulders. “Adam, Adam, no...She fell on me and kissed me, I-I-I-I...she's in heat and I just...I'm so sorry...I'd asked her to leave, she was leaving,” Nigel said, the blood gone from his face.

"You said you were coming down with something but you aren't, you really just want her. She's pretty and not big like me and you want her instead of me and you lied to me!" Adam spat, his body shaking as he pushed Nigel’s hands away. He wasn't strong per say but his rage fueled him now. The boy began slapping his forehead, his blue eyes blazing and tears steaming all at once. "I hate you, you're a liar and I HATE  _ YOU _ ! GET OUT!" He didn't mean it of course but once he was wound up like this, it was hard to control what came out of his mouth.

Nigel couldn't bear the words coming out of Adam's mouth, but he knew he deserved them. How could he even think of  _ that _ of her like that; he began blaming himself for her actions. “I don't fucking want her, I shouldn't have told you I was getting sick, but I was trying to...trying to let the night go as fucking smoothly as we could, I knew how much it meant to you, Adam I'd rather  _ die _ than ever hurt you, Adam,” Nigel begged, though he knew it was pointless. Adam wouldn't be able to hear him over the cacophony in his own head. When he began hitting his head, Nigel grabbed his wrists to try and prevent him from hurting himself. “Darling, darling stop, fucking please...”

Adam hadn't heard much of what Nigel had said, all he could do in this moment was  _ feel _ . How could he ever trust him again? The emotions were overwhelming and made worse by his pregnancy. When Nigel grabbed his wrists, the boy struggled to free himself, and did finally. From there he started pounding on the Alpha's chest with balled up fists, sobbing, and ducking his reddened face. "I fucking hate you, Nigel...I-I hate you...p-please, please just--" he whimpered, his words getting quieter and actions softer, dwindling down to just a gut-wrenching Omegan cry. Just being near Nigel, taking in his scent through the frantic inhalations of air, was starting to calm him, somewhat--at least from his violent outburst. He started to feel dizzy, his pregnant body not handling things like it normally would. Suddenly, the room started to spin and before he could utter another word of protest, everything went black...

The Alpha took the blows as though they were stabs to the chest. Though physically it didn’t hurt, it was the torrent of emotion behind them that made it so devastating. Adam’s cries made the man feel as though he was being absolutely gutted, the scent of his anguish bombarding the man with an imperative to protect, and yet it was to protect him from  _ himself _ , from his very own mate.  

Nigel saw Adam’s eyes roll into the back of his head, and reached out just in time to catch his falling body. Tears rolled over Nigel’s sharp cheekbones, splashing onto the little Omega’s chest. Finally able to hold Adam, he picked him up easily and carried him into the living room, laying him on the couch. He cradled the boy in his arms, he kissed his red, warm face, whispering in Romanian.  “îmi pare rău, îmi pare rău...I’m so sorry, Iubitu…”  He didn’t know if he should leave him or stay; he didn’t want to leave. He thought it would be better for the boy not to wake up alone, and he rocked him gently, holding him close to his broad chest.

When Adam opened his eyes--just for a moment--he had forgotten what happened, and clung to Nigel as he was rocked. It wasn't but an instant, and then he remembered, pain stinging him all over again and reverberating throughout his body from his heart. At least he was docile now, however. The little Omega peered up at Nigel through his reddened eyes, torn between between relief and dismay that the Alpha,  _ his _ Alpha, was even still here. "W-why, Nigel?" It was all he could get out, and now that he was calmer, he would actually  _ hear _ him.

The older man stroked Adam’s hair, his own eyes red with regret. “I have no excuse, darling. I never should have lied. Never...darling...she’s in heat, she’s not on suppressants. I...I asked her to leave, she fell and then she just started…” he trailed off, tears forming again in his eyes.

"But you, you had your hands on her bottom and were," Adam trailed off, his eyes welling up with tears again. "You were pulling her into you and kissing her back, Nigel. Maybe you miss women, I could never offer you the things she can offer you in that regard." He knew, logically, that an Omega in heat was almost impossible to resist to another Alpha, but they were  _ bonded _ , and she was his best friend. He felt a double sense of betrayal. Doubt was clouding his mind, what if Nigel had settled on him, what he really did just want a woman instead? "I don't know how I can trust you ever again." The boy rubbed his hands over his belly, unsure what to do. They were mated for life, and without Nigel, they both would be miserable, even to the point of being physically sick. 

“I don’t fucking miss women, Adam. I don’t want women. I want  _ you _ , only you.” Nigel rubbed the center of Adam’s chest. “What I did was a mistake, one I regret so fucking much. I-I-I hope you can trust me again, I didn’t...I fucking don’t want anyone but  _ you _ , my angel,” Nigel said, his voice rough with emotion.

Adam softened at that, he could feel Nigel's emotions through the bond, see it in his face and hear it in his tone. It was powerful and undeniable, even for someone like himself. "I know you did not have sex with her, I know it wasn’t completely your fault," Adam said, sighing a little. "It just hurt me, seeing that and knowing you lied. B-but can you just...can we just be kissing now?" He whispered, desperation and pain still on his face.  Honestly, he knew they wouldn't survive separation, and that what was done was done. Like Harlan said before, there are some liars worth loving and he loved Nigel. More than anything, he just needed to be held and kissed by his mate, maybe it would help and with time, trust could be rebuilt.

Nigel panted into Adam’s kisses, holding the side of his face roughly, harder than he would have normally. He just felt a burning in his chest he couldn’t soothe. “I will fucking spend the rest of my life proving it to you, earning your trust, my angel,” he said, kissing him truly like his life depended on it, and perhaps it did. They were bound physically and emotionally in a way that couldn't be negated.

Adam clung to him just as tightly and desperately, pouring all of his sorrow, love and emotion right into Nigel's mouth as they kissed. Breathless, he merely nodded and then tugged him closer again to feel his lips against his own. He was still hurt, obviously, but he couldn't be without his mate, not in any capacity. Finally, he pulled back long enough to stare at the Alpha up close. "I forgive you."

Nigel looked deep into the boy’s big blue eyes, his own pouring forth with love. “I don’t deserve you, but I love you so much, my angel,” he whispered, tugging Adam hair back to scent his neck, scraping his teeth over the mark on his pristine skin.

"I love you too, Nigel, and I hope I didn't hurt your chest," Adam said quietly, a bit ashamed at the physical outburst, even if it had been provoked by his Alpha's actions. A purr he couldn't suppress vibrated from his throat and out of his lips as Nigel scented him, his head canting back to give him more room.

“You didn’t, darling. How can I make you feel better, love, what can I do?” The Romanian asked. “A massage, some tea, a bath,” he began listing off all of the boy's favorite things. “Or you can show me the stars...” He knew the boy was excited to get out his telescope, and he never tired of hearing him talk about his favorite subject.  

Adam's eyes widened at that. "Really? Okay, that sounds like a good idea." Seeing the stars would help remind him that they were small compared to the vast universe he'd show Nigel through the lens of his telescope. "Maybe a massage when we get back?" He also knew he'd be sore from walking by the time they returned and a nice massage sounded like an exceptional idea.

A walk outside and fresh air sounded like a perfect idea to the older man. He kissed the tip of Adam’s nose. “A massage does sound wonderful. You know how much I love doing that for you. I’ll get our coats, darling,” he said, moving Adam off his lap and rising.  

"Thank you, Nigel. Maybe we can get some ice cream and french fries on the way back?" Adam called out. He wasn't normally one for eating either of those things, but he'd certainly never considered or wanted to eat them together. He knew logically it was just a pregnancy craving. Standing up, he cradled his belly, and began speaking to the pup inside, since Nigel wasn't in the room. "It's okay, little one, your father and I love you and will always be together. Once you're old enough, I'll show you the stars too."

Nigel returned, pausing to listen to Adam, his heart melting in his chest. He loved his little beautiful Omega, and was so excited for their pup to be born. It was everything a man could possibly want. He swore he’d never put that in jeopardy again.

Emerging from the bedroom, he set his coat down and came behind Adam to help him with his own. “It’s cold out, no clouds,” he said, having checked the weather on his phone a moment earlier. “We should be able to see quite well, darling,” Nigel said, kissing the back of his neck. He loved how Adam’s soft curls tickled his nose, and how delectable he smelled carrying their child. His scent was stronger than ever.

"Okay, it's probably too cold for ice cream," Adam frowned. "But it's fine, as long as we get to see the stars." His frown turned into a smile at the kisses on his neck, goose-flesh forming over his skin. He turned around and hugged his mate, feeling a kick while their bodies were pressed together. "Did you feel that?!"

The Alpha gasped. “Was that....was that our baby?” he asked, running a palm over Adam's belly to feel it again. “Oh, Adam...” he whispered, gently rubbing his abdomen. He held the boy close, just absorbing his beautiful energy, his heartbeat like a song played for him alone.

"Yes, it was," Adam answered softly and placed his hand over Nigel's. What an eventful night it had been. He would need to talk to Sandy eventually, but he'd give things some space. Right now, all he could think about was Nigel and their baby. Smiling, he looked up into those beautiful golden eyes that made his heart beat faster and sighed. "My Nigel..."

After a few minutes of quiet hugs and intimacy, he backed up and zipped up his special maternity jacket. "Are you ready? We need to bring my telescope, please."

Nigel smiled and went to pick up the boy’s telescope. “I’m ready, love. Let’s go.” The instrument under one arm, his hand in Adam’s he led them out, asking Adam to close the door behind them. Which Adam did, and followed Nigel out, down towards his car.

“My birthday is in two days,” Adam said, somewhat out of the blue. “I’ll be eighteen and can finally vote.” He wished he had been able to vote before now, he knew who he would  _ not _ have voted for, but it was too late to dwell on that now.

Nigel became excited at the reminder of his angel’s birthday. He'd made some plans already, but wanting to surprise Adam, he'd been careful not to mention them yet. Still, no harm in telling him about the dinner reservations. “I want to take you to dinner, darling, if you'd like?”

Adam smiled brightly at that as he got into the car. Once Nigel was inside, he looked over at him and placed his hand over his. “That would be great, Nigel, thank you.” The little Omega just hoped it wouldn't be too crowded. He leaned over and pecked his mate on the cheek, nonetheless, before buckling up.

Looking over at the boy, it hit him just how young he was. Nigel felt he didn't deserve such a breathtakingly beautiful little Omega; he felt old, too rough, unworthy of Adam’s goodness that shone through his spellbindingly blue eyes. “I don't know why you want me, but I'm grateful you do, darling,” he said sentimentally. He put the car in drive and once he pulled out, reached for Adam’s hand to kiss him.

Frowning just a little, Adam's eyes trailed from the hand that was being kissed, over Nigel's face; his mate was handsome, cunning, strong and took care of him--of course he wanted him. Most everyone had treated the boy as though he were a freak, they didn’t return his love but Nigel did. Adam knew that in all his life, he had  _ never _ wanted anyone else more. Age was not important, he was in love, he'd even forgiven the Alpha for his transgression. "I want you, b-because I  _ love _ you, Nigel. You’re a good person, even with your scars and your past. You make me happy, treat me well and make me feel safe," Adam began, sweetly. "You are more than a part of me, you are my home."

On hearing these words, the Romanian was overcome. He pulled over, unbuckled his seat-belt, and took both sides of Adam’s face in his hands, kissing him deeply. “Adam, my  _ my _ Adam,” he whispered, tangling his thick fingers in the boy’s curls. He pulled his neck back to suck at his skin, he was overwhelmed with love for his Omega.

Adam unbuckled his seat-belt and climbed into Nigel's lap, the steering wheel against his back, but not uncomfortable. "Yours forever," the boy promised and then kissed him hard, swirling their tongues around like his life depended on it as he undulated his hips slowly. “I want you,” he panted, his blue eyes almost opaque with lust and need, slick dripping between his cheeks and wetting his underwear. He’d never had coitus in a vehicle before and soon he’d be too large for such an idea.

Nigel palmed over the Omega's ass, squeezing and kneading it lustfully. Having a lapful of his gorgeous young mate in his lap made him fill almost immediately, his engorged cock pressing achingly against his jeans. “I want you too, Adam, right here, right fucking now,” Nigel said, and he presses a button that lowers the seat back flat slowly, giving Adam more space to straddle him. Nigel fumbled at Adam's pants, trying to unbutton him without stopping their passionate kissing.  

The boy's hole began to ache as they kissed, his little cock throbbing and leaking from the tip. "Oh Nigel, I need you so bad," he panted, wiggling out of his pants and underwear once he'd pulled off his shoes. After that, he leaned forward and again and melded their lips together in a heated kiss. “Please, take me...Alpha,” he begged, still writhing and grinding, only in his shirt, atop Nigel’s lap.

Nigel scraped his sharp teeth over the boy’s neck greedily, lifting and rolling his hips up into Adam. “I need you, need you so badly, gorgeous,” he whispered. He reached around to Adam’s willing entrance, fingering him and feeling the slick dripping down his thighs. “Fuck, look how wet you are already for me. Just like always. Hungry for my big cock, aren’t you darling?”

Adam threw his head back, his spine curved and belly sticking out, a loud mewling sound escaping his lips. "Yes, it feels so good when you...fuck me," the boy moaned, so sensitive from just feeling Nigel's rough finger in his ass.  He was getting hot, and pulled his shirt from his body, glad that Nigel had pulled over into a deserted area so no one could see despite the fact that the windows were dark.

Nigel rolled his lips over the boy’s swollen, sensitive nipples, and they perked up against his tongue perfectly. He couldn’t wait any longer; he unzipped his fly and reached in his jeans, pulling out his full, heavy cock, stroking it a few times, clear pre-come dribbling from the tip already. Nigel fisted himself a few times, before rubbing the thick mushroom head over Adam’s sweet dripping pucker. Finally, he lifted the boy’s ass over him, pushing in, holding him before letting go, gravity and weight causing Adam to sink down onto his length. Nigel groaned as he breached him easily and yet still his angel held him in a vice-like grip. “Fuck,  _ oh fuck _ , Adam,” he rasped out.

The little Omega’s eyes grew large at the sight of his mate’s impressive, leaking cock. Naturally, he had seen it many times before, but even still, it made his hole twitch with want, there was almost nothing better than the sweet satisfaction and pleasure he felt with Nigel inside of him. "Nigell..." Adam moaned, carding through long ashen strands as his hips started to move back and forth along his length, wet squelching sounds growing louder.

Nigel pulled Adam forward forcefully, crashing his mouth against Adam's, feverish with passion. He devoured him with an insatiable hunger, one that could only be satisfied by his beloved Omega. “Adam, you are my universe,” he gasped, rocking himself up into the boy, hands grasping his slim hips firmly.  

Adam was far too stimulated and aroused to explain how that was a scientific impossibility--that and he had understood the meaning behind it--so he responded, instead, by pushing back down against every upward thrust his mate made, his mouth desperately swallowing every sound that dripped from Nigel's lips. The truth was, it meant more to Adam that Nigel had said that, than he could express. Moaning, he moved back enough to stare lovingly into his Alpha's golden hues, his heart threatening to beat out of his chest. "My Alpha, my Nigel, my everything..."

The Romanian could feel Adam's very heart beating against his chest, clinging to him as though his life depended upon it, drinking the boy's kisses gluttonously. He gripped Adam's weeping cock in his hand, every move of their hips together driving him further into unparalleled bliss. “Iubitu… my angel..” he gasped.

Heat was already beginning to pool and spread at the base of his spine, and when Nigel's calloused hand wrapped around the soft skin of his cock, he couldn't hold back. He came hard between them, in hot white ropes, slick leaking on Nigel's balls as he kissed him hard and passionately. "Oh, Oh, Ohh!"

Adam's body pulsed and throbbed around him when the boy climaxed powerfully on him. Nigel felt himself falling, spiraling out of control, stars bursting around Adam's head in his field of vision. He jerked three more times into the little omega before he too spilled inside him, come and slick mingling and seeping from the tight seam between their bodies. Nigel dragged his teeth over Adam's neck, howling his release and rutting against him, riding out the last waves of pleasure.  

As Nigel's knot expanded and locked them together, trapping what felt like buckets of Alpha seed inside of him, Adam purred, nuzzling into his mate's neck. "That felt, so good Nigel," he panted. "I like car sex."

Nigel ran his hands down the back of Adam’s thighs soothingly. “I think I do too, gorgeous. Fucking hell baby you feel like nothing else. My perfect boy,” he smiled against Adam’s neck, scenting him and rubbing his lips across his jaw in the afterglow of their coupling. They were locked together for a little while longer, and Nigel leaned forward just a bit to turn the heat on in the car, not wanting Adam to get cold while sweat cooled on their skin.

"Thank you, Nigel," Adam said sweetly. Once Nigel's knot relaxed he pulled off of his cock and kissed him twice. "We should go see the stars now, if that's okay?" It was getting late and the boy liked to go to bed at the same time at night. He was much happier now than he'd been before when everything had went awry, all that mattered now was  _ this _ . There was nothing in the entire solar system better than that, nothing more immense than the love they shared.

The Romanian zipped himself up and carefully wiped Adam off with a soft, clean towel from a gym bag in the backseat. He helped the boy get dressed again and buckled in, before he continued driving. “Off to see the stars, yes,” Nigel smiled at Adam, his eyes full of adoration. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Iubitu-boyfriend  
> ~îmi pare rău, îmi pare rău- I am sorry


	6. Chapter 6

  


Nigel made his way down the dark roads, following the curves and lines as they made their way to the park for star gazing.

“Thank you, Nigel,” Adam said, sweetly, taking Nigel’s hand into his own. He was still flushed from the orgasm, but now his mind was focused on what they were going to do next. “Did you used to look at the stars a lot in Romania?” he asked, looking over at his mate for a minute, biting his lower lip eagerly.

“I grew up in the countryside, less lights out there, so yes, the stars were very bright. But I never really thought about what I was looking at. I’m eager for you to show me,” Nigel said. “I couldn’t ask for a better teacher, darling.”

“We have both taught each other,” Adam pointed out, sweetly, squeezing Nigel’s hand as the car rolled down the darkened highway. “I will tell you about the stars, there is so much to know. What do you want to know about them?”

Nigel pulled up to the park, turning off the engine and thought about Adam’s offer. “What’s your favorite star? What’s the difference between stars and planets? Is astrology or astronomy real, you know, what’s your sign and all that?” Nigel honestly knew nothing about the things Adam was so smart with, and he wanted to hear his angel tell him everything.

Adam’s eyes grew wide with excitement at the questions. It was probably the most he’d ever heard Nigel ask, and it delighted him to no end. Unbuckling his seat-belt, he leaned over and pecked his mate’s jaw. “My favorite star is VY Canis Majoris, it's one of the largest known stars, at 1,420 solar radii. That might seem small, but it's almost one whole light-hour in radius, almost a billion kilometers in radius, or 614 million miles to get from the 'surface' to the core. If that doesn't give you some semblance of scale, there's this: If you placed it in the middle of our solar system, it would swallow up all the planets from Mercury to Jupiter,” Adam explained, taking a breath and giving Nigel time to process the information before continuing. “Astrology is not factual, astronomy is. Astronomy is a natural science that studies celestial objects and phenomena. It applies mathematics, physics, and chemistry, in an effort to explain the origin of those objects and phenomena and their evolution. The objects of interest include planets, moons, stars, galaxies, and comets; while the phenomena include supernovae explosions, gamma ray bursts, and cosmic microwave background radiation. More generally, all astronomical phenomena that originate outside Earth's atmosphere is within the purview of astronomy. A related but distinct subject, physical cosmology, is concerned with the study of the Universe as a whole. O-oh and my sign is Aries, according to what I’ve read.”

Nigel watched and listened with rapt attention. He adored the way his darling’s face lit up talking about his favorite subject, how much he knew, how comparably animated he became; to Nigel, he seemed so, anyway. He recognized some of what he said from his distant memories of school, though truth be told, he was high as a kite through much of his time as a teenager. “I’m a Sagittarius, gorgeous, though fuck if I know what it means. Canis Majoris sounds amazing. Can we see it from here?” he asked. 

Adam giggled, and then bit his lower lip in contemplation. "It's around the eighth magnitude, so no, it is not visible to the naked eye. The limit to naked eye visibility is the sixth magnitude. The larger the number, the dimmer it is. The star is not only very far away, it is also obscured by gas and dust along the way. Without that, it would only be visible for some time, but not all of the time since there is that variable. However, we have my telescope, so we will be able to see it that way," Adam assured, hopping out of the car excitedly, waiting for Nigel as he shifted anxiously from heel to toe.

The Romanian came around to the other side of the car, pulling Adam’s telescope out of the back seat and carrying it as he led him into the park, where it would be free of light pollution, nice and dark. He used his phone as a flashlight to guide them. “I’m excited to see it now, after hearing you talk about it.  _ Canis _ , that means dog, right? Wonder why it’s called that…”

“I’m glad you are, Nigel,” Adam said, happily. "VY Canis Majoris is part of the constellation Canis Major, which is latin for ‘Greater Dog’. The constellation is named that because it's commonly represented as following the constellation of Orion, the hunter, through the sky...just like a hunting dog would follow its master," Adam answered, gesturing up into the heavens as they walked.

Nigel admired Adam’s hands as he spoke before looking up at the night sky. The stars were much brighter the deeper they went. They neared a place that seemed perfect, a meadow where the trees were far enough away that they had an unobstructed view. There was a small picnic table in the clearing, and the older man set the telescope down and took a seat himself. “This seem alright, darling?”

“It’s perfect,” Adam beamed, taking a minute to look at how the moonlight illuminated Nigel’s sharp features. He walked over and placed a kiss on his mate’s lips, his own hand absentmindedly caressing his swollen belly as their lips met. “I’ll get the telescope setup and calibrated.” The little Omega leaned over, and began doing just that, fiddling with the knobs and testing out each setting until he’d found the perfect one. “Here we are. Yes, you can see it perfectly, Nigel,” the younger man exclaimed, looking through the lens.

Nigel slid next to Adam and squinted into the small lens. Sure enough, he saw a brilliant array of stars that formed the shape of a dog, glittering like a connect-the-dots puzzle in the sky. “I didn’t expect it to be so clear. How do the stars form such a picture like that? How is it possible? They look just like a dog,” he gasped in amazement.

Adam watched Nigel as he looked through the telescope and smiled; no one had ever shown such an interest in the things he loved, not like his Nigel did. “It’s actually just more of coincidence that they formed the dog, but it is fascinating,” the little Omega began, staring up into the sky. “There are many shapes formed by different groupings of stars, other popular ones--which I’m sure you’ve heard of--are: Orion’s belt, the big and little dipper and Pegasus. Most are based on mythological creatures and even tell stories.”

“I remember the big dipper from when I was a boy. The only one I can still spot sometimes. Though I’m not out here where it’s so dark usually...well, and if I  _ am _ , I’m not looking up,” Nigel explains, still gazing up at the sky in wonder. He looks at his beloved’s face, illuminated by nothing but the moonlight and stars, and strokes his cheek lovingly. “I’m so,  _ so _ fucking in love with you, Adam,” he says softly.

Adam smiled brightly at that and crawled onto Nigel’s lap, kissing him hard and full of feeling. “I am so, so in love with you too, Nigel,” he whispered, gently and honestly. The young Omega trailed his hands up Nigel’s shirt, playing with the chest hair there. “What do you normally do in the dark, if not look up at the stars?” The boy was a bit distracted from the stars at the moment, focusing on what Nigel had said and how his warm flesh felt against his fingers. 

Deciding it was best not to discuss his sexual escapades, he opted instead for the only other thing he’d ever be doing at night in the dark. “Bad things, darling. Getting money back from people, selling...pharmaceuticals. Things you’d not want to be seen doing. Unpleasant things. Nothing as good as this. Being with you here like this is better than fucking anything I’ve ever experienced,” Nigel said, looking up into the young man’s gorgeous face. His big blue eyes looked even more brilliant out here, his cheeks blushing pink as he sat in the Romanian’s lap.

"I know you've done bad things, Nigel. B-but I don't care, because you're good to me," Adam promised, his fingers still running through Nigel's chest hair under his shirt. The little Omega had gotten used to holding eye contact with his mate, and had even realized he really loved it. "Being with you makes me happy too."

“I’ll always protect you, my darling Adam, with my life, with everything I have.” Nigel held the boy close beneath the canopy of stars across the velvety night sky.

****

The next morning, Adam washed the dishes after breakfast, and thought about what a nice night it had been last night. Just being under the stars with Nigel, feeling so safe and loved, it meant more to him than he’d ever thought possible. He had forgiven his mate for what had happened with Sandy, and was just happy to put it all behind them. He was so happy, he actually started to sing a little tune, more like a lullaby rather, it was one he remembered from when he was a boy. Perhaps he was entering the nesting stage of his pregnancy and was hoping to soothe the pup that was growing inside of him.

Nigel was on his phone and computer while Adam was busy, finalizing the plans for the boy’s birthday. He looked long and hard for everything. He just has one more thing to do before the day arrived. “Darling, I need to go out, but I won’t be long, I promise,” he said, dressed in a navy sweater and jeans. He pulled on his leather coat by the door and kissed Adam. “You’ll be ok, right?” he asked. 

Adam quickly ceased his singing when he heard Nigel's voice, feeling a little timid for the briefest of moments. Drying off his hands, he walked over to meet Nigel by the door, leaning into the kiss he was given. "I'll be fine, Nigel," the boy smiled, his eyes raking over his mate's body. Adam was dressed in jeans and a striped maroon sweater, hair neatly combed to the side as usual. "You look handsome."

“So do you, darling,” Nigel crooned. He kissed him one more time and left, headed for his car downstairs. Adam nodded and thanked his mate, then once Nigel left, the boy went to go finish cleaning, wondering if he should have asked where Nigel was going but quickly found himself engrossed in his chores.

Nigel took off across town to the little place he’d called before, when Adam had still been in the shower. They were holding the gift for him, he just needed to go pick it up and everything would be perfect. Well, he hoped so anyway. He was flushed with nerves and excitement over the boy’s birthday tomorrow.

After stopping at the store for some more mac and cheese as well as some donut holes and bananas - his little Omega had the strangest cravings - he finally headed home.

****

Today was Adam’s eighteenth birthday, and while he wasn’t normally one to get excited over such things, he was this year. It was a significant number, and held a lot of importance, so the Omega decided it was a good one to celebrate. Still, he didn’t expect anything, as long as he was with his mate, his Nigel, he was happy.

After lunch, Adam was sitting on the couch, looking at the latest news from NASA. He’d done his daily chores, and routines for now, and was just happy to be relaxing.

****

Nigel came home from working at the club, having had boringly mundane paperwork to do, but now just wanted to get ready for his night with Adam. He had everything carefully planned, which was very unorthodox for the Romanian, who usually just let things happen. When it came to his angel though, he knew planning would be appreciated. 

He walked in, in need of a shower, and greeted Adam on the sofa. “I’m going to jump in the shower darling. But first, happy birthday, beautiful,” he said, and pulled out a bouquet of almost iridescent looking blue and purple hybrid roses. He handed them to Adam, kneeling in front of him a moment.

Adam was happy Nigel was home, he had missed him all day. After greeting him back with a sweet kiss, he smiled, his eyes growing wide when he saw the roses. "Oh, thank you, Nigel! They  _ do _ look like stars! They are beautiful!"  the boy exclaimed, taking the offered roses and smelling of them. He loved the gesture. It was one he'd never understood fully until now, his heart was just full of love and appreciation. 

“They looked like the stars to me, and like your eyes,” Nigel said softly. He knew roses were the kind of thing a guy usually gave a woman, and Adam was certainly not one, something Nigel was  _ very  _ happy about. However he couldn’t help but be a romantic, and they were very attractive and masculine enough, he thought.    
  
"I'll put them in some water while you shower," he added, and then stood up to kiss Nigel again, hugging him tightly. 

Nigel kissed his love in return and went to the bathroom to clean up; he even took a little extra time to shave, something he didn’t do very often. He usually kept a little scruff, and his sweetheart seemed to like it. But tonight was special, and besides, he thought he looked younger clean shaven. With a freshly-minted eighteen year old on his arm, that wouldn’t hurt.

He sauntered to the bedroom, a towel slung low around his hips, and pulled out the suit he’d picked: Dark blue, sharkskin wool suit by Burberry. As he dressed and looked at himself in the mirror, he was pretty surprised at how good he looked. He combed his hair, trying to tame his ash blonde locks into something presentable, adding just a bit of hair product to smooth it down.

Adam had put the flowers in a vase of water, the nicest one he had, and sat them in the center of the coffee table so he could look at them while on his laptop when Nigel was at work. He had changed into his maternity space pajamas and was sitting on the couch, reading “A Brief History of Time”, by Stephen Hawking, while he waited for Nigel to come out and join him.

Nigel emerged from the bedroom and saw Adam on the couch, reading. He approached as the boy was lost in his book, and lifted his legs to set them on his lap and sit down. “Hello, gorgeous,” he said softly smiling, and began to rub his feet.

Looking up, Adam's jaw went slack, and his heart started to flutter in his chest. "N-Nigel, you look very, very, handsome," he said, setting his book aside, his breath hitching from the mere sight of his Alpha dressed in such a way. The foot rub felt amazing, but he couldn't seem to take his eyes off of his mate. "Why are you dressed up? Should I be dressed up too?"

“Well, I wanted to take you to dinner for your birthday. It’s a big day for you, darling,” Nigel smiled. “I have a couple gifts for you. Do you feel like going out?” he asked. He’d honestly be happy either way, but he  _ had _ made the reservations.

Adam didn't mind at all, normally going out to somewhere new would be stressful, but he knew all he would be thinking about is how handsome Nigel looked anyways. "Really? Thank you! I don't mind at all, I would like to go," he said, moving his feet so he could sit up and give his Alpha an appreciative kiss. “I’ll go get changed.”

Nigel looked adoringly at the little Omega and nodded. “Okay, love, but you look fucking gorgeous no matter what you wear,” he added. Even with the fullness in his belly, Adam nearly glowed, radiant with the vitamins and hormones running through him.

Standing up, Adam smiled again and blushed at that. "Thank you. I am glad you bought me that maternity suit the other day," he said, rubbing his belly. He wasn't sure how good he really would look, but as long as Nigel found him attractive, that was all that mattered. He padded off to the bedroom to change, having showered earlier.

A few minutes later and Adam came out in a dark grey suit, and a white shirt underneath. He didn't feel like wearing the tie, just because it was too uncomfortable right now, so he left the first two buttons undone instead, hoping that would be okay. Admittedly, he also needed a haircut, the prenatal vitamins had made it grow much faster. "I'm ready," he said, his hands in his pockets, looking up at Nigel.

Nigel licked his lips when he drank in the sight of  _ his Adam _ , looking so dapper and well-scrubbed, so young, and yet with a effortless sensuality about him. Nigel melted at the sweet smile and shy way the boy glanced up at him. “You looking fucking amazing, Adam. My god,” he whispered, awe and lovestruck all at once. He kissed Adam’s soft, pink lips, unable to stop himself from deepening the kiss as he ran his hands down Adam’s sides. “We should go, love, before I ruin our clothes,” he smiled.

"Really? Thank you, Nigel." Adam kissed him back, sucking his tongue into his mouth with a whimpering moan, his fingers laced around Nigel's neck as they kissed. When Nigel pulled away, the Omega nodded, a bit breathless from the intensity of the kiss. "Okay, let's go," he giggled and took his Alpha's hand, twining their fingers together as they walked out.

****

Nigel opened the car door for Adam was they arrived at Fresco Ristorante. He’d reserved one of their private party rooms, usually held for actual ‘parties’, however with Nigel’s connections, it was easily secured for them. Adam got out, and quickly took Nigel's hand again, letting him lead the way.

They were guided to their seats, the dimly-lit building quiet but for the soft classical music playing in the background. The decor was brilliant reds, purples and whites, with multi-colored lights reflecting stars on the walls and ceiling of the room. Nigel had the “star projector” lights brought in specially for tonight.

The young Omega looked around at the surroundings, it was beautiful, he mused to himself, feeling comforted by the dim lighting and soft music. It was then that he noticed the stars on the walls and ceiling, instantly making him smile. He reached over to place his hand atop Nigel's. "Y-you brought my projector?" he asked, whispering and gazing at his mate. "It's perfect."

“I did. I wanted everything to be perfect for tonight. You only turn eighteen once,” he smiled before he remembered his colloquialism would be taken literally. “I mean, it’s only logical.”

Adam nodded with a smile. “This is true, and everything looks wonderful, Nigel, thank you,” he said, meaning every word. He removed his hand and placed the cloth napkin over his belly.  

The waiter came to their table and took their orders. Nigel ordered Carapaccio and Caprese for the first course, followed by salads, and for the main course,  _ Farfalle e fungi Formaggi _ , a bowtie pasta with wild mushrooms and four cheese cream sauce; he ordered Adam’s without the mushrooms. Nigel didn’t know much about wine, but the sommelier had recommended Terlano  _ Nova Domus _ Sauvignon Blanc to offset the creaminess of the dish.

The young Omega was happy Nigel ordered for him, and also happy he told them to leave the mushrooms off; he didn’t like the texture of them. “I’m glad they have macaroni and cheese,” he mused, still looking around.

The food had been delicious, as had the conversation and little glances they gave each other. Wiping his mouth, Adam leaned back, relaxed in public for once. Finally came time for dessert. The waiter brought out a breathtakingly crafted galaxy cake, which Nigel had specially made from a local bakery. The candles lit up the table, their yellow glow flickering across Adam’s face. Nigel could only stare with love at his angel.

When Adam saw the birthday cake, his eyes lit up, a big smile flitting across his face. “Nigel, it’s...it’s wonderful! It’s a space cake!” The little Omega leaned over and gave Nigel a big wet kiss, his heart pounding in his chest. “I love you, Nigel. No one has ever been this good to me.”

“It’s about fucking time someone was, darling. I’m lucky it’s me,” Nigel said, kissing Adam’s hand. He reached under the table to squeeze the boy’s knee gently. “Make a wish, Iubitu.”

The boy giggled and placed his hand over Nigel's. "I am glad it is you too, Nigel." Adam wasn't one who believed in wishes, not really, but he didn't want to detract from the special moment, especially not with how happy they both were. "But Nigel, there is nothing I want apart from you," the Omega said, honestly. "But, I can think of something." Adam closed his eyes tightly, pondering, before opening them and blowing out the candles, wishing that he and Nigel stay together forever.

Once they’d had the cake, the waiter came out with a cart full of presents for the boy, all wrapped in galaxy-themed paper. Nigel was nervous and almost giddy for his angel to open them.

"All of this, is for me?" Adam asked, his hand over his mouth. Nigel was spoiling him in ways he'd never experienced and it only made him love him even more.The first was small, some planet shaped lollipops with special glitter and coloring. After opening the first one, Adam grinned. “These are almost too pretty to eat. I love them!" he exclaimed, and set them aside.

Next came some paper lanterns that had star cutouts in them, multicolored, which Nigel planned to put in their bedroom. "These will look great at home," the young Omega said, after he'd unwrapped the package, picturing it in his mind. "Thank you so much, Nigel!"

Next, Nigel gave him a large, three-sectioned canvas print of the Orion Nebula, for the living room. All the gifts were intended to give Adam-style touches to their home together. Adam was grateful for that, and had realized that was Nigel's intention, being better at reading him now. He ran his fingertips over the canvas. "The detail is amazing, it feels like I'm in space when I look at it, even though I'm not actually in space," he smiled, looking up to meet Nigel's eyes, and then waited for the next gift. 

Next came a cheeky gift; some space themed booty shorts. “I really fucking want to see you in these, gorgeous,” he grinned lasciviously and kissed Adam’s knuckles. 

The boy turned three shades of crimson at that, looking at the shorts and then back at Nigel, through his lashes. "O-Oh, okay, Nigel. I will wear them, for you," he giggled, his words spoken on a whisper. He made sure to set them aside and out of sight. The Omega really enjoyed how dirty Nigel could be.

Finally, Nigel presented him with a package of glow in the dark stars. “For the babies’ nursery,” he said, reaching over to rub Adam’s abdomen. 

"It's beautiful..." Adam murmured, his eyes a little moist now. "Exactly what I'd imagined," he said, leaning over to peck Nigel's cheek. He hadn't anticipated so many amazing presents and he was both excited and emotional about them all, his hormones amplifying everything in a wonderful way.

“There's one more thing,” the Romanian said, his chest nearly rattling from his nerves. He took a deep breathe and moved their chairs closer, so that the table wouldn't be between them. He pulled out a little box and opened it; it contained a sterling silver meteorite band. Holding it out, he looked deep into Adam's eyes with his own honey ones, which almost glowed gold in the candlelight.

“I want you to be with me forever. I know we're mated now, but it's more than what we  _ are _ , more than biology to me. I've never loved anyone the way I love you, Adam. Before I met you, I only ever looked out for myself, and I never wanted to fucking fall in love again after my past experiences. You've taken all that away somehow, and while I still think you're too good for me, I am asking you to let me spend the rest of my days loving you, taking care of you, and being spoiled as fuck by the gift of your love. Adam Raki, my Iubitu, you're steaua in cerul mea...Te iubesc. Ești jumătatea mea...tu ești sufletul meu pereche, tu ești iubirea vieţii mele. Vrei să te căsătorești cu mine?” He paused, so overcome with nerves and emotion, and lost in Adam's beautiful blue eyes, he didn't realize he'd slipped into his native tongue. Seeing the confused look on the boy's face, he looked down blushing, and started over in English. “Adam Raki, my baby, you're the star in my sky ... I love you. You're my other half ... You're my soul mate, You are the love of my life. Will you marry me?” His eyes glistened with tears even as he spoke, his voice quiet and deep.

Adam thought his heart had been pounding before, but it really was hammering now, his breath hitching as he held out his shaky left hand. "Yes, Nigel, YES!" he exclaimed, moving to straddle his mate and now fiance's lap once Nigel had slid the ring on. "I love you so much, you are all of those things for me too. I can't wait to marry you!" He kissed Nigel's lips, over and over, pecking at first and then deepening, no longer caring that they were in a public setting. After a minute, he pulled back, panting, and gazed into Nigel's eyes again. "I'm not too good for you, we are made for each other. Like two stars in their own separate constellation," he said, holding up his hand to stare at the ring, admiring the different flecks of color and the fact that it was space themed. "It's perfect, just like you, like us."

Nigel welcomed Adam in his lap, not caring what anyone thought; they did have a private room, but even if the waiter walked in, Nigel wouldn’t give a shit. He was so in love with this angelic boy, and beside himself that he said yes. “We are perfect together, aren’t we? So different yet we fit so well, like we were made for each other,” Nigel whispered. He cupped the boy’s ass and squeezed through the fine fabric of his dress pants. He kissed Adam deeply and thoroughly. “I just can’t wait to marry you, gorgeous.”

"It is like we are made for each other," Adam agreed and then kissed Nigel again. He was full, sated, and very happy with the events of the night. It was his best birthday ever and to top it all off he was going to get married, something he didn't think would ever happen to him. They would be a happy family, him, Nigel and their pup. "When do you want to get married?" Adam asked in between kisses, wriggling a little on top of the Alpha's lap.

The older man rubbed his lips sweetly across Adam’s neck, enjoying the scent of him, so strong with his happiness and mixed now with the additional hormones from pregnancy; honestly there was nothing sexier to him. “As soon as fucking possible, if it were up to me, darling. When would you like to? Do you want a big wedding? I’ll give you anything you want, my love. You fucking deserve it. I can’t wait to spoil you more, and our baby,” Nigel purred.

Leaning in to scent his mate back, Adam purred, feeling even more relaxed just from his aroma alone. "I'd rather something small, intimate," the Omega answered, his fingers running through Nigel’s hair. "If that's okay?" The truth was he didn't have many friends here, only Sandy and Jeremy and after what happened with Sandy, he wasn't sure he wanted to be her friend anymore. Still, he could invite Harlan and Beth for the wedding, if Nigel was okay with that. He'd talk to him about it later, right now, he was just enjoying the night. "Maybe in a month? Or even sooner?" he finally answered, reaching behind to take a sip of his water.

“Small sounds good to me too. Honestly don’t have many people I’m that close with. But you can invite anyone you like,” Nigel said simply. The truth was he’d forgotten all about Sandy, eager to put her out of his mind after their incident.

The waiter entered to clean up their table and box up the cake, as well as bring bags to use for carrying out the presents. Not embarrassed in the least, Nigel didn’t bother to move Adam off his lap. “Perhaps we should go home? I’ll draw you a hot bubble bath and we can enjoy some of your ‘medicine’?” he suggested sweetly, pulling Adam’s ear lobe between his teeth to tug it playfully.

Adam had forgiven Nigel, and didn't harbor any resentment for him, especially not after tonight, but he still wasn't sure if he could forgive Sandy or not. That was neither here nor there at the moment. The boy smiled, and nodded at Nigel, then blushed a little when the waiter came by, ducking his head into his mate's neck. When the waiter left, the young Omega looked up again, meeting the Alpha's gaze. "I would love that. I am ready to go," he answered, his breath hitching when he felt those teeth tugging on his ear. Adam got up and off of his lap, smoothing out his suit over his round belly.

Nigel collected their things and got Adam safely in the car for the drive home. He couldn’t help but steal kisses every moment he could from his angel, the whole way back.

The boy had enjoyed the evening, and the car ride back, giggling each time Nigel would kiss him at a red-light, his heart soaring with love and feeling. Once Nigel parked, Adam took off his seat-belt and grabbed one of the bags, a lighter one, and got out, waiting for his mate to join him. 

  



	7. Chapter 7

  


The older man easily hefted most of the bags into the apartment, and got the door open, putting everything down in the living room. “Why don't you go get undressed, love, and I’ll get the bath ready?” 

Nodding, Adam flashed Nigel a smile and headed back towards the bedroom after setting down the bag he'd carried in. "Okay, thank you," he called out, over his shoulder. He was actually pretty glad to be getting out of the suit; normally he wouldn't mind wearing on but being pregnant had made it a bit uncomfortable. Once naked, he held out his hand, admiring his ring again and then headed towards the bathroom.

Nigel had removed his suit jacket and tie, and rolled up his sleeves, sitting on the edge of the tub as he swished the bubbles around in the warm water. He'd gotten Adam a sandalwood bath “bomb” that was fizzing away in the water when he entered the bathroom. He was about to invite the boy to climb in, but was rendered speechless upon seeing him completely nude. His skin glowed and the sweet swell of his belly was the sexiest thing the Alpha had ever seen. Still, he wanted to make this all about Adam's pleasure, so he simply stood and held out his hand, his face awash in love.

Adam took Nigel's hand, looking at his face for a moment as he tried to read his expression and then let him guide him into the warm water. He instantly stretched out, and leaned his head back on the bathtub pillow, taking a deep breath. It was very soothing. "Thank you...pookie." The boy was trying out pet names, since his Alpha seemed to like them so much, though he thought he probably wasn't very good at them.

Nigel laughed, coughing a bit as he sometimes did from smoking so much. “That’s a new one,” he chuckled. “I don’t think anyone’s called me that before. But  _ you _ can, darling,” he grinned, splashing the boy with water playfully.

Blushing, Adam giggled, flicking some water back at Nigel. "I-I just want to find a term of endearment for you too, the way you do me," he said, sitting up a bit and soaping up his loofa. "I like when you call me darling and gorgeous. Oh, and I like when you speak in Romanian to me also."

“Like  _ Iubitu _ ,” Nigel smiled, cupping hot water in his hands and massaging over his back soothingly.

Adam nodded, humming when he felt Nigel's hands on him. "I like when you call me that," he purred.

“You've changed me so much, for the better, gorgeous. And like I said, you can call me anything you fucking want to.”

"Okay, daddy," the little Omega grinned, knowing that Nigel seemed to like  _ that _ pet name at least. "You've changed me too, I am better at reading people's expressions and I go out more now, which I'm thankful for."

Nigel’s eyes glowed when Adam called him that. It ignited something in him; he never would have thought such a simple word would be so fucking sexy coming from this little cherub's lips. “Wouldn’t change a fucking thing about you, darling,” he said, lathering up his hands and washing the little omega with loving strokes of his large, rough hands.

"I love you for who you are too, Nigel," Adam said, smiling at the way his fiance's face seemed to light up. "That feels so good, you always know just what I want and how I like things." The boy leaned up to give Nigel a sweet kiss and then leaned back down. "I'll have to do this for you sometime soon too."

Nigel’s mind reeled at such a lovely offer. “That sounds very nice, darling. I’d love it.” He rubbed along Adam’s shoulder blades and up the back of his neck to relieve some of the tension there. He noted to himself to start massaging Adam regularly, knowing the weight of carrying the pup would make him sore sometimes.

"Okay, I'll do it sometime then," Adam beamed and then moaned quietly when Nigel rubbed his neck and shoulders. "O-Oh, that feels really good, Nigel." The little Omega closed his eyes, and just savored the feel of his Alpha's hands on him, working out his tense muscles.

Nigel inhaled deeply, exhaling slowly to transfer soothing energy into his hands as he worked on his angel’s back. He rubbed some more and then noticed after some time that the water was cooling down. He fetched a fluffy towel to dry the boy off, lending him a hand up and admiring, once again, the way the streams of water flowed over him, skin now bright pink from the warmth.

Adam took Nigel's hand, now nice and clean and stepped out, holding his arms above his head, almost child-like, so his mate could dry him off. "That was very relaxing, thank you." He still hadn't completely decided on a term of endearment yet for Nigel, as these things took time and carefully thinking, but he would.

Nigel love - no,  _ adored _ \- the way Adam submitted to him so sweetly. The Alpha felt as his peak when he could fully care for his angel, really spoil him with affection.

He finished drying him and wrapped the towel under his belly. “Now, why don’t you get into your pajamas while I make us some tea and pack a fresh bowl, eh, darling?” he suggested. Truth be told, the older man could use a little relaxation himself.

Nodding, Adam gave him an appreciative smile and peck on the cheek before padding off into the bedroom. He slipped back into his space themed footie pajamas and brushed his hair, humming to himself. He couldn't totally understand why Nigel loved him so much, but he was glad he did and now they were would be married. He wondered then if he would take Nigel's last name or the other way around, he assumed it actually preferred to take Nigel's.

After a few minutes, Adam sat down on the bed and waited for Nigel to be done.

The Alpha set the kettle to boil and pulled out some new chamomile tea he’d picked up for Adam. As he waited, he prepped the little glass galaxy pipe he’d gotten him with some fresh, sweet-smelling bud.

Walking into the bedroom with the tea and pipe, he sat everything on the nightstand, smiling at how cute Adam looked in his footie pajamas. “I made you some chamomile, darling. I’ve read it’s good for pregnancy, to help promote better sleep. I’ve researched other teas, too. Got you some ginger and mint for your nausea, rooibos for it’s rich antioxidants, and red raspberry leaf for much later, when you eventually go into labor. Never had any idea there were so many fucking teas for just about anything,” he laughed, rubbing the boy’s knee and handing him a lighter. By now, Adam was very familiar with how to smoke.

Adam looked up when Nigel walked in and folded his legs into Indian style, smiling back. "That is very thoughtful and considerate of you," He took the pipe and pressed it between his lips, angling his other hand with the lighter, igniting the bowl and sucking in deep. He passed it over to Nigel as he held in the smoke, exhaling a good bit later. He was actually proud of himself for having learned how to smoke, it made him feel like a bad boy. He wasn’t really, not since a doctor had told him it was okay, but he allowed himself the indulgence of the fantasy.  "There are a lot of teas, yes, and I think it will interesting to try them all,” he added finally, watching his fiance.

Nigel took several long hits from the pipe, letting the sensations wash over him, and felt the mellowness and weightlessness really start to flow through him. He hadn’t partaken this much since his mate had become pregnant, but the fact was, he  was working hard to make sure everything would be perfect for them - for Adam and their pup. He never wasted time worrying, and he knew they’d be alright. “I’ll get you all the tea in the fucking world, angel,” he said, his voice softening and accent heavier after a few minutes had gone by. He stood and dropped his pants to the floor, picking them up and hanging them in the cd, swaying a little, and removed his pants, careful to hang them up. He knew it agitated Adam when he left things laying around, and he was trying to improve his habits. After pulling his dress shirt off and hanging it up, he crawled into bed naked with a Cheshire cat smile.

Adam watched, feeling that wonderfully content floaty feeling again and picked up the pipe, he took a couple more hits as well, watching Nigel as he undressed, slick starting to dribble as he did. He stood up, and sat the pipe down, also swaying just a bit, and unzipped his space sleepwear, stripping down clumsily, until he was nude, grinning back at Nigel. After putting them away in their proper place, he too, got into bed, laying right next to his mate on his side. “What are you thinking?” he asked, trying to read the older man.

“How fucking divine you are, how much I love you and want you forever, my darling Adam.” Nigel inhaled the scent of his mate’s slick and it was addictive. His body responded as he wrapped his arms around the young man and his hand wandered to his ass, fingering over his sweet entrance, rubbing at his dripping wetness.

“I love you too, and we will always be together, soon we’ll be married,” Adam beamed, his eyes red and squinty from the herb. When he felt Nigel touching him there, he hooked leg over his mate’s hip, giving him more access, a soft purr resonating from his chest as he started to kiss on the Alpha’s neck. “Mm Nigel…you’re so mischievous...”

“Maybe I am, my beautiful star,” Nigel whispered. He grinned and deepened his exploration, thick fingers quickly becoming covered in the boy’s delicious wetness. “I love how you respond to me. How you  _ always _ have,” he said, nipping teasing kisses along Adam’s neck.

Adam ran his hand through Nigel’s hair, grinding into his fingers, and lolled his head back. “Oh, Oh, Nigel,” the young Omega whispered, “You always know  _ just _ how to touch me, I don’t want you to ever stop.” One thing he knew, high or not, was that he adored Nigel, he was and always would be his everything, his _ universe _ .

Nigel licked up Adam’s throat languidly, flattening his tongue as though the boy was a delicious ice cream cone, lingering over his adam’s apple and sucking harder. Every little pant and moan only spurred him on, and he began to rub on Adam, his groin rocking slowly, hips against hips.

Purring, Adam climbed on top of Nigel and kissed him back onto the bed, sliding his mate’s cock over his dripping hole. “Alpha…” he mewled, wanting to feel deliciously full. It wasn't something Adam did often, taking that type of initiative but the older man had gotten him so worked up as it was. “I want you, Nigel-”

Nigel growled in response, hands kneading the boy’s hips, and he reached between his legs as he looked into the boy’s eyes, blue as the sky. “You want this?” he asked roughly, slipping the bulbous head of his cock inside Adam’s wet, slick entrance.

"Yes..." Adam breathed out, his fingers gripping tight on the Alpha's shoulders, and slipping down along the length with the help of gravity. The boy leaned forward, remaining still and smiled against the Romanian's lips, feeling everything intensely due to the herb they'd smoked. "Oh, Nigel-"

Every inch swallowed by the angel’s damp heat felt like exquisite heaven, and Nigel guided his round ass up and down, his strong thighs bouncing Adam on his cock. The weed provided the Romanian a weightless, dreamy sensation, and the Alpha licked into his mouth passionately and tugged Adam’s upper lip between his teeth.

Adam took Nigel’s lower lip between his less sharp Omegan teeth, and suckled, their mouths slotted together like two pieces of one perfect puzzle. His body heated up quickly as he rode the Alpha’s large cock, his prostate prodded with each swivel of hips. The young Omega felt a fresh warm wave of slick drip down between them from the stimulation, his pregnant body much more attuned to each and every sensation. “Nigel, Mm-”

The older man dragged his teeth down Adam’s neck, biting down lightly over his mating mark and licking. His movements had been slow and steady but he began to speed up, fucking into Adam more vigorously. The boy’s softer, fuller body was beyond arousing to him and made him want to claim him over and over. “My Adam, my gorgeous Adam,” Nigel gasped as he felt his pleasure building like ocean waves threatening to crash over him. Every thrust buried him deeper and deeper, and the boy’s wetness dripped thickly between their legs.

Adam moaned loudly now, his hormones and heart surging as his Alpha bit down over his mating mark as he was taken harder. “Oh, Nigel, yes, I’m going to-” That was all he got out before he was coming hard between them out his cock and between his cheeks, his hole clamping down hard. As he rode out the last few waves of orgasm, the boy carded through Nigel’s hair, panting. “Knot me Alpha…”

Nigel almost yelled from the force of his own orgasm, and the heated pressure of Adam bearing down on his thick length was too much to withstand. He felt his come pulsing up his shaft and inside his Omega as his knot swelled and sealed them together. The Romanian swore he saw stars behind his eyes; perhaps it was the weed or maybe just the intense bond between them, but Nigel felt so much emotion and passion in that moment. He crushed the boy to his chest, moaning still as he gasped out the last of his climax. “Iubitu, I love you so much, Adam…”

The Omega purred as he was knotted, feeling deliciously full and tied to his Alpha, that and the force in which he was being held put him into a dreamy state of serenity. "I love you too, Nigel, so much and more than any star in the sky," he whispered and inhaled deeply into the Romanian's soft chest hair, his arms wrapped around his back and trailing over his muscles.

***

Another month passed and today was the day that Adam and Nigel would find out the pup's sex. Adam went on and on about name choices for both genders as they'd eaten breakfast, talking the Alpha's ears off with his enthusiasm. He hoped it would be boy, but would be happy either way, as long as it was healthy.

Once the dishes had been cleaned, Adam had gotten dressed in a pair of maternity jeans and a blue Star Trek shirt which clung tight to his ever growing belly. "Nigel, are you ready? We need to leave in three minutes be-because google says there is traffic and it will take twelve minutes to get to Dr. Chilton's office, a-and we can't be late Nigel, we just can't be."

Nigel wore his black “Ramones” t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and stopped as he grabbed his phone and car keys to kiss Adam on the lips and rub his back. “I promise we won’t be late, darling. I’m ready,” he said, taking Adam’s hand and leading him to the car.

On the drive there, Nigel was a bundle of nerves. Truth be told, as long as the baby was healthy - and Adam was too - that was all he really wanted. He reached over and squeezed Adam’s knee reassuringly. “Everything is going to be fine, Adam. Relax,” he said with a smile. He was so eager to see the sonogram and hear the pup’s heartbeat himself, though. Nervous, new parent excitement.  

"Okay, I believe you, Nigel," Adam said, taking a shaky breath and then offered his fiance a smile. He too was eager for another sonogram, curious as to how much the pup had grown from the last one. "I wonder if I'll have one or a whole litter of pups, though I assume only one since I'm not overly huge." The Omega placed his hand atop his Alpha's looking out the window as the world passed by.

They soon arrived at the doctor’s offices, and Nigel held Adam’s hand as they approached the desk. “We have an appointment with Doctor Chilton?” the nurse nodded, and after a short wait they were guided into a private room with a small table and 4D ultrasound machine, along with a rolling tray with various instruments. As they waited for the doctor, the nurse weighed Adam and took his blood pressure. Making some notes in his file, she smiled at them and let them know the doctor would be in momentarily.

Adam got onto the examination table, and lifted his shirt, waiting for the Doctor to come in, his hand still clutching Nigel's. "We will know soon, very soon what our pup’s sex is. I'm excited Nigel. I bet it’s a boy and will be an Alpha like you." The boy looked down at his stomach and frowned. "I'm getting so fat, I worry I'll have stretch marks and loose skin which will feel weird and be a displeasing texture..."

“I’ll rub cocoa butter on your belly every night, darling. Don’t worry, you’re always fucking gorgeous as hell to me, you know that, right? I adore you, my angel,” Nigel said, rubbing his big hand over Adam’s belly and kissing his chin.

"Thank you, Nigel," Adam said, sweetly. "You're so good to me. I love you." The little Omega places his hand atop Nigel's and purred, gazing at him with adoration.

There was a brief knock on the door, and Doctor Chilton walked in with Adam’s chart. “Hello, gentleman. Adam, you look very well, are you taking your vitamins as I instructed?” the man asked, setting the chart at the end of the bed and washing his hands at the sink.

"Hello Doctor, thank you and yes I am," Adam smiled, waving at the Doctor Chilton. "I even had some of the special medicine for my morning sickness, and it helped."

Doctor Chilton smiled and took out his stethoscope to listen to Adam’s heart. “Everything sounds good. Now just lie back on the table for me. I’ll put some gel on your abdomen, and then we’ll start the sonogram, alright?” He warmed the gel between his hands and rubbed it over Adam’s belly.

"Okay, good," Adam answered, and then laid back, reaching for Nigel's hand to give him comfort. He was so eager to find out everything and was relieved things were going well so far. He still couldn't believe sometimes that he was going to have a pup and get married. It made him happier than he'd ever been in his life. Suddenly, Adam giggled when he felt his belly being rubbed. "Sorry, that tickles."

Doctor Chilton grinned and connected some cords to the machine next to him, turning on the monitor. After a few minutes of pressing the wand against Adam’s belly, a shape took form on the monitor: A very sharp, clear image of the infant’s head, curled up with tiny, perfectly shaped hands and feet, toes and fingers, and a little upturned nose. “There he is,” Chilton said with a smile. “See that right there? It’s a boy. Strong heartbeat. He looks to be developing well.” He turned up the volume and they could hear a steady rapid thumping; the baby’s heart.

Nigel trembled when he saw the pup on the screen, surprised at how distinct the image was. He pulled Adam’s hand to his lips to kiss. “Holy fucking shit, look at him. I can’t believe it. He’s fucking perfect,” he said quietly.

Adam placed his free hand over his mouth, in awe, as he looked at the monitor. "A boy..." he whispered finally, happily and looked over at Nigel, his eyes damp with emotion. "He is perfect, Nigel, just like you." The Omega turned to Doctor Chilton, nodding in thanks and sniffled. "So only one then?" He was glad there would only be one pup, they could always have another later on anyways.

“It’s not uncommon to only have one pup at a time, Adam. He’s a big boy considering how far along you are,” Chilton looked up at Nigel with a twinkle in his eye. “I wouldn’t be surprised if he’s an Alpha too.”

Nigel practically glowed with pride. “As long as he’s healthy, that’s all I care about. I can’t believe he’s ours,” Nigel said, leaning down to kiss Adam’s cheek.

"That's explains why I'm so robust," Adam said, nodding at Doctor Chilton. He didn't care of the pup was Alpha or not either but he did hope he would be, of course they wouldn't know that for a while yet.

Leaning into Nigel's kiss, Adam squeezed his hand, affectionately. "I'm so happy, Nigel."  The little Omega truly was, and now they could get the nursery set up, he wanted it to be blue and space-themed.

“I am too, my love. Now we have so much shit to get done...well  _ I _ do, anyway,” the Romanian grinned. Turning back to the doctor, he smiled.

“We need to do some lab work, make sure everything is good, but as far as you both look, I think things are going very well. I have a class I’d recommend you take for first time parents, it goes through everything from labor coaching to changing diapers. I’ll have the nurse give you the schedule so you can join if you’re interested. Congratulations, gentlemen,” Dr Chilton said, shaking both of their hands and leaving.

Adam listened carefully, his eyes mostly staying on his Alpha, always more clingy towards him when they were out in public or around another, even a doctor. "Thank you, Doctor Chilton," Adam said, shaking his hand shyly before the doctor had left. "Nigel, what do you want to name him? I want you to pick." The boy wiped off the gel with towel he'd been given and lowered his shirt, twisting slowly to sit on the side of the table.

Nigel looked down, his cheeks coloring as the very thought of the two of them sharing this life together was enough to make his heart explode. “I’ve always been partial to the name ‘Luke’, a good, strong name. For the strong, silent type, wouldn’t you say?”

"Like Luke Skywalker! I love it Nigel, yes," Adam beamed, looking at his mate with fondness and love. The Omega stood up and stretched, leaning down to kiss his mate's lips. "Can we go now?" He was glad things had went so well, but now he just wanted to leave the office, even if they didn’t go home right away.

“Of course, Iubitu. Let’s get some lunch, and if you want we can look for stuff for the baby?” he offered, offering Adam his arm as they walked out of the office.

"That sounds good, Nigel," Adam said, hoping that they go somewhere with a minimal amount of people. The little Omega leaned into his Alpha as they walked out and towards the car, a Alpha male, pointing at the couple and laughing, saying Adam must be the old man's little whore. The boy emitted a low Omega whine at that, ducking his head even closer into Nigel's body.

Nigel turned to the source of the voices, having heard them the same time Adam did. The hair on the back of his neck stood at the sad, small sound the boy made, and he raised a comforting hand to Adam’s cheek, trembling in rage. “Get in the car, love, I’ll only be a moment,” he said, unlocking the door for Adam and approaching the Alpha with a look of quiet violence in his eyes.

"Okay," Adam sniffled and then and then got inside, closing and locking the door behind him. He could feel Nigel's anger, and concern. He just hoped this wouldn't be too bad.

The Alpha and his Beta friend saw Nigel approaching, and the Alpha male stood in front. "Can I fucking help you, old man?" he snickered, his chest puffy and teeth exposed. "Better yet, maybe I can help you with your little Omega slut over there...it'd be safe, he's already knocked up." The Alpha was clearly high on some sort of drug, causing him to be extra aggressive.

Nigel bared his teeth and snarled under his breath. “Yeah, I think you can fucking help me. Did you see this?” he asked, sucker punching the man in the jaw with lightning speed, and force so strong it knocked him backwards into his friend. He didn’t go down though, and Nigel could tell the man was high.

The Beta did topple over from the force of his Alpha friend slamming back into him. He decided he would just stay out of it, a Beta against an Alpha was no contest. The high Alpha, however, righted his stance, growling back, eyes narrowed. He barely felt the pain of the blow, being numb from the four lines of cocaine he’d just done. "Fuck you and then I'm going to fuck your bitch" he spat, and then swung at Nigel, trying to clip him in the jaw. He missed, due to his impaired sense of judgement, gauging the punch wrong.

Nigel used the failed blow to pull him through, using the man’s own momentum and wrapping his own well-muscled arm around the rival Alpha’s. Pinned in close, Nigel punched him hard in the gut and released him as he fell to the ground, coughing violently. As the man crouched, trying to get his bearings to rear back up, Nigel landed a punishing kick to the man’s skull, blood bursting from his face and dripping onto the pavement in a torrent. Only a superficial wound, but enough to give him pause. “What was that about fucking me? I’m fucking sorry, I didn’t quite catch that. Want to try again, you stupid fucking cunt?” Nigel asked in a calm but threateningly deep voice.

The Alpha coughed, again and again, his vision blurred and breath coming in ragged, unsteady bursts. "I said...I'll fuck your...bitch," he spat, literally, blood landing on the Romanian's shirt. The other Alpha knew he had met his match, but as must of his sex, he was too prideful to admit defeat. One last attempt was made, the drugged man upper cutting right into the older man's balls before he fell backwards onto the ground. Onlookers stayed clear, this was fairly common, to see two Alphas in a fight.

Nigel looked down at the blood on his shirt and snorted before the punch to the balls made him double over with it’s unexpected force. It barely stopped him, as he had an incredibly high tolerance for pain as was common in Alphas, but he fell to the ground, dragging the man to the by the back of his shirt. Nigel began pummeling him in the face, blow after blow, breaking his nose, cheekbone and knocking out several teeth. Nigel’s hand was covered in blood by the time he finally stopped, most of it from the other Alpha, who was unresponsive and unmoving. Nigel stood and looked around at the people who were staring. “Anyone else have anything to fucking say to me?” he roared, before spitting on the man and walking back to his car.

Of course no one said a thing, Adam noticed, having watched the whole thing from the car, his hand over his mouth. He was shaking, but he knew that while Nigel was dangerous, he was only taking up for him. Still, the boy was rocking in his seat by the time his Alpha retuned. It wasn't that the Omega was afraid of his mate, he just didn't like seeing blood and violence. He also worried that the other Alpha was dead, watching the Beta as he tried to revive his friend with no luck. Adam didn’t want Nigel to go to jail.

Panting with the effort of what he’d just done, and covered in sweat and blood, Nigel got in the car and shut the door. Not bothering to buckle up, he peeled out of the lot quickly, looking in the rear view mirror as he did. He wiped a hand over his face and looked over at Adam, who looked terrified and shaken. It upset the hell out of him to see his Omega like that, but he just wanted to get clear of the scene. “Fuck, baby, I’m sorry,” he finally got out in a strangled voice. He was headed straight home, torn between pulling over to try and calm Adam down, or just getting home as quickly as possible.

Adam had been looking forward to lunch and baby shopping, but there was certainly no way they could do that right now. Not with Nigel bloody, and with how upset the boy was. The little Omega was planning on answering,  when the car went over a large speed bump, hard and fast, jolting Adam forward into the dash, belly first. He hadn’t had time to fasten his seatbelt and with the swaying of the car, hadn’t been able to get it connected. "Ow!" he cried out, holding his swollen belly and wincing in pain. His chest started to heave, eyes watering as he emitted a languid Omegan call of distress. Between his cheeks he could feel blood beginning to gather there.

Nigel looked at Adam in alarm, pulling over quickly and throwing the car in park. “Fuck!!! Adam, are you alright?” He knew he wasn’t, his cry of distress enough to rip the Alpha’s heart out. As he put his hand over the boy’s belly, he looked down to see a dark patch beginning to form between his thighs. That was when Nigel really started to realize something was very wrong. He reached across Adam to pull the seatbelt over as gently as he could and secure it before putting the car back in drive and turning around for the hospital. Inside, his mind was nothing but white rage, at himself and at that other Alpha, but mostly himself. He should have made sure Adam was buckled in. He shouldn’t have fucking gotten into that fight. It was all a blur as he sped to the emergency room.

The little Omega was hurting and badly, and still bleeding though it wasn't as much by the time they got to the hospital. Still, he felt dizzy from the blood he had lost, barely aware of the nurse pushing him through the maternity ward. Finally, after he was set up on fluids and hooked up to machines, he looked over at Nigel, blinking. "Nigel, I love you..." Adam was worried for their pup and could feel his mate’s sorrow.

Tear stung Nigel’s honey eyes and threatened to fall, one finally slipping over his sharp cheekbone as he leaned over Adam, close to his face. “I fucking love you more than anything, Adam. I would’ve killed that asshole for fucking threatening you like that. And here I caused all of this. I’m a fucking failure to you,” Nigel whispered. He didn’t make such admissions of weakness to anyone, but he never felt so full of guilt as he did now. How could he protect Adam and Luke if he was already putting them in jeopardy like this?

Adam wiped a tear from Nigel's cheek, his weak hand shaky. "Nigel, d-don't say that, please. You'll be a good papa to our pup and you’re not a failure to me. You kept me safe from that Alpha and did what you had to do to get away. I-I wouldn't want you to go to jail and if you'd stayed too long, you might have," the boy answered, tears of his own falling.

Just then the nurse came in. "Okay, Mr. Raki, we are going to cart you to the exam room, make sure everything is okay with your pup. Sir, you must be the father?" the Beta female asked, looking at Nigel.

“I am,” he nods, mistrustful of the nurse, of everyone, but he needed Adam to just be alright, to be healthy, and he knew they had to take him. Still, he was determined to go with them and accompany Adam for the examination.

"I see. Sir, how did this happen?" She asked, her tone friendly but concerned as she rubbed a soothing hand over Adam's curls. It wasn't anything of a sexual nature, but more because the felt for the little Omega, so young to be so pregnant and in this condition. While she waited, she began unhooking the boy's IV saline drip.

Nigel knew he’d yet to clean the blood off himself as well, knew it might look bad without any explanation, but he also didn’t want to lie in front of Adam. His impulse was to do just that, but, with Adam there, it gave him pause. “Someone had some crass comments to say about my mate. I clocked him one pretty good, and when we left we went over a speed bump a little too hard and he hit the dash,” Nigel answered, feeling anguish over even saying it out loud.  

The nurse looked at Adam, who nodded in agreement, and then looked back at Nigel. "Okay, let's get him back into the room," she said, Adam now unhooked. She believed him, especially since Adam had agreed, he looked very honest. The nurse started to roll the bed into the ultrasound room quickly.

Nigel followed them, a worried look on his face. He was relieved there were no more questions from this woman. It was the last thing he needed at that point, really.

Inside, they did as Doctor Chilton had before and checked his belly as well as looked inside with a wand to make sure everything was okay.

Once finished, she placed a hand on both men. "Your pup is going to be fine, the bump must have just caused some scratching. No  harsh intercourse or knotting for at least three days though," she instructed, once back in the room, glancing at Nigel with a knowing look.

The Romanian nodded without comment; his Omega’s health and that of their child was the most important thing to him. A few days without sex was a worthy sacrifice if it meant they’d be ok.

As they rounded the corner, a shout could be heard down the hall. “That’s him! That’s the fucking asshole!” Nigel looked up to see the Beta that had accompanied the Alpha he’d attacked earlier. “He put put my fucking friend in here!” the man yelled. Nigel sighed, trying to simply ignore him, and followed Adam and the nurse into the room. “Security!” they heard as Nigel closed the door to the room.  

The nurse told Adam he could leave once he's discharged, but then quickly left, handing the young Omega a prescription for pain, and telling him should get rest on her way out.

Adam took it and nodded a thank you but right now all he could think about other than being relieved that their pup was safe was that the Beta had spotted Nigel. Standing up, Adam clutched his mate's arm, nerves rebuilding for yet another reason. What a day.

"N-Nigel? We should go, this sounds bad, or you should go, I still have to be discharged. I can call a cab home," Adam said, starting to tremble.

Nigel rubbed his arm and sat the boy back down. “Shh, it’s okay, Adam. It’ll be fine, no need for that,” he said.

“I, I don’t think it is, Nigel, I’m scared,” Adam whispered, leaning back into the chair he’d been sat in.

No sooner than Adam had whispered those words, security came in with the Beta. “Is this the guy?” the burly guard asked.

“Yeah, that’s him, he’s the one who did that to Marcus, I want to press charges!” the Beta exclaimed.

The guard stepped forward, police already on the way. “Sir, we’re going to need you to come with us,” he said, looking at Adam for a second and shaking his head before turning to point his demand at him. 

“No! You can’t take him, please, he’s my Nigel, he was defending me,” Adam sobbed, standing up quickly. Which forced the Alpha guard to growl at him. Whimpering, the little Omega cowered and hid behind Nigel, clinging to his waist. “Nigel, please don’t let them take you…”

“Jesus fuck, this guy is fucking crazy, can’t you see I’m here with my pregnant mate? That fucking jackass threatened us,” Nigel protested to the guard, but realizing they weren’t taking no for an answer, he relented, knowing the drill by now. “OK just a fucking minute, guys,” he said, pulling out his wallet and handing Adam some cash. He kissed Adam on the cheek, his heart breaking his his chest but trying to look strong. “Call a cab, darling. I won’t be long, ok? I’m so fucking sorry,” he finished.

"Nigel, no...I don't know what to do, or how to be alone anymore, what if they never let you out," Adam questioned, tears coming heavier now. He knew how to call a cab of course and he accepted the money with a shaky nod, but he didn't know how he would live without his mate, the separation would be taxing, mentally as well as physically. He realized there nothing he could do, not now, and wrapped his arms around him, kissing his cheeks and lips once. The Omega had no idea how long he would be gone, so it was only natural that he feared the worst. Finally letting go, he sniffled. "I'll call a cab. I-I love you, Nigel."

Nigel felt like he was going to die, being pulled away from Adam. He was an incredibly strong man but when it came to his mate, he was bound to him. He knew though, that he had people that could handle this little matter for him, though it would take time to get them to roll into action. As the guard led the Romanian out to the lobby, the cops arrived and immediately cuffed him. “I’m sure you know, we’re taking you in for questioning. That man wants to press charges for assault, Mr.  Zugrăvescu,” the officer said flatly, and escorted him to the police car waiting outside.

“I’ve got fucking nothing to say until I speak to my lawyer,” Nigel answered in a dangerously quiet voice.

“You’ll get your phone call,” the cop said curtly, another Alpha, and he could smell the anger rolling off the Romanian in waves.

***

The little Omega watched as his Alpha was taken away, panic and distress setting in like dark cloud. Only this time, there was no Nigel to soothe him, no protector. What if someone else laughed at him or was mean to him while he was alone. What if he had complications or more bleeding? The boy let a loud cry of distress from his chest, rocking back and forth, fists tight.

A stand-by Alpha came in, having been ready in case he was needed, and pressed him against his chest, wrapping his arms around him and holding tight. Of course, he minded the boy's belly, and it was nothing but chaste, and meant to comfort him. It wasn't the same as Nigel, not at all but it did stop him from crying.

After that, Adam was discharged and hailed a cab, which he then got into and went home. He was starving, they hadn't even eaten, so he made some macaroni and cheese. Before too long he was full and lying under his weighted blankets in a empty bed that smelled like Nigel.

***

“Fucking hell, where the fuck is he?” Nigel shouted into the phone. The guard cast him a warning look and he gripped it tighter. “Fucking find Darko and tell him to get Victor down here. I don’t give a shit, get him or I’ll fucking cut your balls off.” The Alpha slammed the phone down and gave the guard a nasty look before being led back to his holding cell.

The other men gave him a wide berth, smart enough to see a dangerous Alpha that was obviously very pissed off. No one even dared look at him.

It wasn’t until the next morning before Darko made it down to jail, and Nigel was furious. “I have a fucking pregnant mate, for fuck’s sake, why the fuck am I still in here?” the angry Romanian demanded.

“We’re trying to get it all situated but I have to move some assets and...secure...their cooperation, Nigel, Jesus,  _ pula _ ,” Darko swore.

“I don’t give a shit, just...listen,” Nigel lowered his voice and looked around. “I don’t fucking trust anyone else. Will you call Adam for me? I need to know he’s alright. He’s all alone, has no one out here,” Nigel said, his cheekbones ruddy with his elevated anxiety and frustration over the situation. He felt trapped, and that was never good for a man like Nigel.

“I’ll call him. I’ll let him know you’ll be out soon. We’ll get you out, jesus, some fucking little cunt Alpha like this asshole isn’t going to be the end of you. You know that.”

Nigel nodded and Darko left, planning to call Adam right away.

***

The night prior had been horrible, waves a nausea from the separation, crying fits and he’d broken several plates from the stress of it all. It was frankly too much for the poor boy. He couldn’t understand why they’d taken him away when he’d only been protecting Adam. Eventually though, he fell asleep, wearing Nigel’s dog shirt that had his scent over it. 

The next morning, Adam had finished his breakfast and was looking on his laptop for ways that he might help Nigel get out when his phone rang. “H-hello?” he answered, not recognizing the number, hoping maybe it was his mate.

“Hello, Adam, it’s Darko, Nigel’s business partner,” the rough, smoky, heavily accented voice on the other end said. “I wanted to let you know, I’m trying to get Nigel out, but it might be another day. You alright?”

"O-oh, hello, Darko," Adam said, his tone low and defeated. He was happy Nigel would be out soon though, hopefully, which cheered him up. "Okay. I would like that. Please get Nigel out. I'm fine, just lonely and missing Nigel, I've been looking online for ways to help but I don't have any money and I can't formulate a logical plan."

“I’m doing everything I fucking can sweetheart. Don’t worry yourself. Nigel loves you like I’ve never seen him love anyone else, and I’ve known him since we were kids. I’ll get him home to you soon, alright?” Darko’s voice was reassuring though rough, and he was determined to help his best friend and business partner.

"Okay, thank you, Darko, if you talk to him, please tell him I love him and I am okay. I'm waiting here for him," Adam said, sweetly, feeling better than he'd been feeling before. His Nigel would be home soon.

 


	8. Chapter 8

It took about three days, but finally Nigel was not only out of jail, but all charges had been dropped. Exhausted and in need of a shower, his bed, but above all his beloved Adam, the Romanian walked into his apartment with Adam. All that mattered was him, seeing his angel again. 

“Adam?” he called as he entered and shut the door behind him.

Adam had been in the bathroom, just finishing up brushing his teeth. He'd had Nigel's car towed to the parking lot also, wanting to make sure it was here when his mate got back.

The boy not only heard his Alpha but smelled him. Wiping his mouth dry, he literally ran--as best as he could, being pregnant--into the living room. "Nigel! Nigel! You're back, you're home!" the Omega exclaimed, pressing up against him immediately and nosing into his neck, scenting him with a soft purr.

Nigel wrapped strong arms all the way around Adam, nuzzling his nose in the boy’s dark curls and inhaling deeply. It was as though the other piece of himself clicked into place at last, and he was whole again. “My darling Adam, I’m so sorry darling. I missed you so fucking much,” he whispered, and pulled his chin up to capture the boy’s ruby lips in his own.

Adam wrapped his lithe arms around his strong Alpha, kissing him back, repeatedly. “I missed you so much!” he said, each word with a sweet kiss. Luckily, he hadn’t had any more problems with his pregnancy, but the boy had been distraught without his mate over the past three days. He felt like he could finally breathe again. “How was jail? Are they going to make you go back? I don’t want you to leave again, Nigel.” Even though the little Omega knew deep down that he might have to, be it for work or what not, at some point.

“They dropped all the charges, Iubitu,” Nigel reassured him, kissing his face between words; cheeks, chin, eyes, forehead. The Alpha was deliriously happy to see his angel again, the boy’s pheromones settling into his body like a warm, comforting blanket. “I won’t be going back. And I’ll be more vigilant in the future that’s for sure.” Nigel walked Adam toward the bathroom where he was headed. “I need a shower, darling, I’m afraid I must stink.”

"O-okay, good," Adam said, sweetly. "You do stink, but you also smell good, like home," he said, honestly and bluntly. Adam never could lie. "Let me bathe you, I want to take care of  _ you _ for once, Nigel," the boy said, starting to take off his own clothing, starting with his shirt. Shower, bath, he didn't care, he just wanted to dote on his Alpha.

Nigel smiled. “That sounds fucking amazing, love. Perfect, actually.” He pulled off his shirt, still crusted and blood-stained from the altercation three days prior, stripping away his soiled clothes and tossing them in the laundry hamper. He’d gotten much better about cleaning up after himself since living with his sweet, fastidious little Omega.

Smiling back, Adam took off his maternity slacks and underwear, placing them and his shirt into the hamper. “Good,” he said, now nude in front of his mate. He trailed a hand over the Alpha’s broad chest as he passed by him, pulling back the shower curtain and turning on the water, a mist of fog starting to fill the room as it heated and filled. A nice soak in the tub would be relaxing for them both.  “Your friend, Darko called about me, he was nice. Can I meet him? I want to meet your friends, if that’s okay?” Adam still hadn’t mended things with his own friend, Sandy, and he hardly spoke to Jeremy now days, especially since he didn’t work any longer, so he was thinking maybe he and Darko could be friends.

Nigel lost track of what Adam was saying as he stared at his beautiful Omega’s body lustfully, but heard enough to attempt to reply coherently as he followed Adam, naked, into the bathroom. “Of course you can meet him, Angel,” he said huskily as he came up behind the boy and ran his dirty hands over Adam’s soft, pale backside. “I missed you so much,” he repeated softly.  

"Okay, good," Adam said, pleased by that. He wanted to be very included in everything about his mate's life. Nonetheless he was distracted too now, as soon as his Alpha started to touch him, a quiet purr of affection slipping past his lips.. "I missed you too, Nigel. I felt empty without you."  The little Omega turned around, tub still filling and gazed at him, just enjoying seeing and touching his mate.

Nigel rubbed Adam’s cheek affectionately. “Just being in the same bed as you tonight is something I’ve been looking forward to tonight, Iubitu.” He rubbed over Adam’s belly gently. “How do you feel...since the other day? I’ve been so worried about you, darling.”

"Me too, Nigel, I hated knowing you were in that place, it must have been horrible." Adam placed his hand atop Nigel's and smiled. "Luke is just fine, kept me awake last night kicking, but I feel fine, especially now that you're here," Adam whispered, and then turned around to turn off the water, stepping in afterwards, tugging Nigel with him.

Nigel stepped in behind the boy and picked up the soap to wash the grime from three days in jail off his hands. His heart felt full finally being with his Omega, and hearing Adam speak about Luke being so active made him warm even more with feeling of paternal love. “I’m so fucking excited to be a father, Adam, and to marry you, my angel. You’ve saved me, you know,” he said, leaning down to kiss Adam softly on the cheek.

"Nigel, I'm supposed to be bathing you," Adam said, pretending to be scolding him with a playful smack on his fiance's wrist. The boy took the soap and started to clean his torso, over his pectorals and down his belly. "I'm so excited too, and you saved me as much as I did you. You even saved me from those bad men who wanted to take advantage of me and from the Alpha a few days ago. A-and I know you'll be a great father." The Omega's heart was simply bursting with love.

“So will you, my darling. You’ll teach him all that fucking smart stuff you know. I’ll teach him to fight honorably, like a man. He’ll be the best kid that ever was.” Nigel enjoyed the feel of Adam’s long, slender fingers over his body; between his scent and touch, there was no doubting this was meant to be.

"Thank you," Adam whispered and leaned up to kiss Nigel's lips, sighing contentedly. This was his home, not the place, but the Alpha, his Alpha and husband to be. "He'll be the best, smart and strong. We're so lucky." The boy started to wash Nigel's groin next, blushing a little as he did, but trying to be as clinical as he could. Really though, it had been three long days and he was wanting his mate, wanting him to take comfort in his body. If anything though, this was nice enough, just knowing he was back home.

Nigel’s body responded to his mate’s touch, his cock filling slowly, and a sigh escaped his lips and the contact. “We  _ are  _ lucky, my love.” His long, muscular back arched into Adam’s hand involuntarily, and he placed a hand on the shower wall to steady himself, the other reaching for Adam’s hair and stroking him affectionately.

Adam licked his pink little lips, and looked up at Nigel, his lashes wet from the shower. It was then that he sunk to his knees and wrapped his hand around the thick veiny cock before him, pulling the foreskin back. “Mm, daddy,” he hummed, flicking his tongue over the slit to taste his Alpha, his other hand fondly those large furry balls that dangled there in invitation. All for him.  _ His  _ Alpha.  _ His  _ cock.

A jolt of electricity shot through the man at the unexpected maneuver, and he gasped, slack-jawed, looking down at the angel sucking him down so eagerly. He leaned against the wall, groaning with pleasure as he felt himself completely harden under the boy’s ministrations. “...Adam…”

The boy sucked him down to the root with a fervent hunger, a deep need. He wanted to please his Alpha, taste him, feel the warmth of his come running down his throat. Perhaps it was the pregnancy hormones, or maybe he’d just learned a lot from his mate in their time together, either way cheeks were hollowed and blue eyes trained on amber ones.

Nigel’s hips jerked involuntarily at the delicious sensation of his Angel’s perfect mouth, and the way Adam gazed up at him with such love and desire, it shook the man. The combination of the boy’s rough tongue and the satiny smoothness of his lips made him curse in Romanian, and he fisted his hand into the boy’s dark curls, rubbing his scalp. “You’re so fucking good to me, my gorgeous boy, my beauty,” he murmured.

Adam adored his mate, and loved being able to do nice things for him. He pulled off with a pop, and smiled, licking his lips. "Thank you, Nigel, I want to always make you happy," he whispered, and then put Nigel's cock back into his mouth, running his tongue over it and swirling around. He wanted to make him come, taste his Alpha's release. Nigel had saved him too, in many ways, and he wanted to repay him in any way possible.

Nigel’s hips trembled as he gripped the boy’s head, forcing his cock between Adam’s lips roughly, jerking in and out in rhythmic staccato bursts. “Oh fuck, Adam, you’re too good,” he said, and pulled his cock out of the inviting warmth of his mouth to stave off his orgasm for even a few more seconds. He groaned and stroked himself, pulling his shaft tight around the base and slapping the hooded tip over Adam’s plump lips. “Do you want my come, my good boy?”

"I do," Adam nodded, licking his lips, his fingers trailing up and down along Nigel's hips softly. He stuck his tongue out, flattening it, his mouth opened and ready. His eyes were lust blown, as he gazed up at his mate, pleading wordlessly. Adam loved his Alpha so much, desired him in ways he could never explain with words, but he felt it all the same.

Nigel rolled his hips forward, letting himself sink into the welcoming warm of Adam’s wet mouth again, the foreskin pulled back along his shaft and the satiny softness of Adam’s lips finally pushing him over the edge. With a shuddering breath, ribbons of come shot from his cock into Adam’s mouth, on his pink tongue and lips, thick streaks of white painting him so beautifully. Nigel immediately bend down to lick himself into Adam’s mouth and share his taste. He pulled him up under his armpits, tugging him to stand as he kissed Adam deeply. “ _ Fuck. _ I love you so much, Adam,” he panted.

Adam relished the taste of Nigel's seed, his Alpha. There was almost nothing better. "I love you too," he panted, kissing him back, now on his feet. His swollen belly pushed into his mate, the little pup inside giving his daddy a kick, felt between them. "I think that means Luke loves you too." The young Omega wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, just gazing at him.

Feeling their pup’s kicks made Nigel’s eyes dampen with emotion. Nothing in the world made him happier than being here with his beautiful Omega, and the prospect of welcoming their baby into the world soon. All of the pain and bullshit of his life up until he met Adam was worth it, for this kind of love they shared.

"We still need to buy stuff for the baby's room, maybe tomorrow, after you've rested?" Adam was feeling the nesting phase now, wanting to have everything just perfect for their son. The boy finished bathing and then shut off the water.

“I want to, darling. We’ll go shopping tomorrow and get Luke’s room ready.” Nigel pulled a towel from the rack and began to dry off the boy.

Humming, Adam lifted his arms so Nigel could dry him off, giving him a smile. "Okay, that sounds great! I can't wait to get him things for his room. I want to restructure the house, make it safer, and come up with a new routine for when Luke is here." Once Adam was dry, he walked into the bedroom and put on his space footie pajamas and then went into the living room, curling up into the couch. He beckoned Nigel to join him. It wasn’t late persay, he just wanted to be comfy. “Let’s watch a movie, or are you hungry?”

“That sounds good, angel. We can watch a movie. Not really hungry, but we can get you something, if you are?” Honestly, if any of Nigel’s old friends from the club could see -  or hear - him, they’d fall over from how different he was. But he was still the same underneath, only now, everything in his mind and body was attuned to, and geared for, his mate. He’d do anything on earth for the boy.

"I'm not hungry, not right now. Thank you, Nigel," Adam said, smiling at his mate. He loved how sweet his Alpha was to him, but he also knew Nigel was strong, and tough, he'd seen that when he had beaten up that other Alpha. Still, he was looking forward to meeting Darko soon. "Can we watch interstellar?"

Nigel grinned wordlessly and picked up the remote.  He flicked it to  _ On Demand _ movies, bring up the film. He adored holding his angel on the couch like this, stroking his hair and enjoying the warmth and weight of his body.

Adam leaned into Nigel, resting his head on his chest as the movie began. Of course the boy probably talked too much through the film, pointing out facts about space and the probability of such occurrences. "I-I'm talking too much..."

Nigel honestly could listen to Adam talk all night about space, about everything that interested him. The Romanian never grew irritated or board with the boy, rather rare for such an impatient and typically ill-tempered man as himself, but love does that to people. “Never, my angel. I love hearing you, you taught more more than I ever fucking learned in school. How is it you’re so good-looking  _ and  _ smart, Iubitu? The whole fucking package, my gorgeous one.”

Adam knew he was lucky, his mate was handsome, strong, and could make things happen that otherwise seemed impossible. Mostly, he was just glad that he loved him so much and didn't get mad at him or frustrated like people usually did. "Genetics and studying," he answered. But then he realized he wasn't literally being asked and began to blush with a little giggle. "Thank you. Y-you know what sounds good?" he asked, tugging on Nigel's arm, cravings rearing their ugly head again.

Nigel tugged the boy’s fingers to his lips, brushing over his knuckles and turning his palm over to press kisses up to his wrist. “What’s that, angel? Anything you want? Pickles and ice cream?” he chuckled.

"Yes, please and ca-can I have it with sardines inside," Adam said, enthusiastically, smiling and all but melting under Nigel's loving affection. He climbed onto his lap and nuzzled into his neck, scenting him with a purr.

Nigel made a humorous face at Adam’s request, then pulled Adam against his body, rubbing up and down his back. “Sardines and everything, anything you want darling,” he replied with a chuckle.

"Thank you, Nigel," Adam said, grinning and nosing against him. He took a moment to admire his ring again, thinking he should get one for Nigel too, after all, he wanted him to have something to wear on his finger. Needless to say, the boy was content, knowing that his Nigel took care of him so well, that he would go get him exactly what he needed, and they could just be together for the rest of the evening.

***

Last night, Adam had received a phone call from Sandy, and they had finally worked everything out, and while Adam wasn't overly keen on the idea of her being around Nigel just yet, she assured him she was so sorry, and back on suppressants now. He'd soon after fallen asleep with Nigel in bed, after another round of sex.

Today, with breakfast over, and the house clean, Adam was ready to go to the store to get things for their pup Luke. It would be exciting, but it would also come with some stress. Being out in public always did. Still it had to be done.

"Nigel, are you ready?" the little Omega called out, wanting to get going as soon as possible, the hours of one to three were always the least busy.

Nigel came out of the bedroom, dressed in a dark grey shirt and black cotton trousers rather than his usual jeans. Adam always looked so good, and the older man wanted to dress a little nicer to go shopping with his handsome, well groomed mate. “I’m ready, Iubitu. I put the stores you picked in the GPS. Great job mapping out the locations and times,” Nigel said. It was beyond amazing how Adam’s organizational skills had so greatly improved his life, making everything just more efficient. He’d never put any thought into that stuff before Adam. Now he didn’t know what he used to do without him.

Adam, dressed in khakis and a blue and white striped polo, looked at Nigel, his mouth opening just a moment as he drank him in. "I-I-You're welcome, Nigel," he stuttered, walking over to his mate to give him a warm embrace and kiss. "You look very handsome. I am hoping my erection will be gone by the time we enter the store."

Nigel smiled down at the beautiful boy, squeezing Adam’s hard on that tented out his khakis. “Yeah, they tend to frown on this in public. I, however, love it. But….as much as I want to do something about it, we should go if we’re going to stick to your schedule.” The Romanian grabbed his keys and led Adam to the car.

In the car, Adam got buckled up, and looked over at Nigel, smiling. "I am glad you like adhering to my schedule, I think it is very helpful for us, as you mentioned." He was also thankful that his erection had gone down. "I'm excited to get things for Luke today."

Nigel had already ordered a number of customer space related items on line for the baby, regardless of it’s gender, but his first stop was the hardware store for paint supplies. Adam had a binder of baby room ideas, along with photos of everything they’d bought so far so everything would match. He also had color chips and swatches of paint samples he’d picked out online to look at in person. Nigel pulled out a shopping cart and gave it to the boy to push, as he was getting larger, Nigel knew it helped his back be more comfortable as they walked.

"Thank you," Adam said, placing the binder in the cart and beginning to push it alongside Nigel. He was elated with all of the things his mate had done for him and their pup so far, and knew he would be the best papa ever. "What should we get first? Maybe it would be best to start on the outskirts and work our way through. I feel as though that would be the most logical way, don't you?"

“Yes, beautiful. Makes perfect sense.” Nigel kissed Adam on his temple, his hand slipping to his lower back. “You lead the way.”

"Okay," Adam said, smiling brightly,a rosy blow over his cheeks. He lead them to the paint first, figuring that would be the perfect place to start. He pulled out some of the samples from his binder and began comparing until he saw the perfect one--galaxy blue. "There! On the shelf above me, what do you think, Nigel?"

“I think it’s the perfect color, angel. I don’t really know what looks good with what but, that’s a fucking great color, darling.” Truth be told, Nigel simply wanted to make his Omega happy and provide a safe, happy home for Adam and their pup. Everything else was gravy.

"Okay, then this is the one. I think it will look nice with the lanterns and the stars you got for Luke over my birthday," Adam stated, nodding his approval. He stood on his tip toes, belly bulging, trying to reach it but couldn't. So instead, he crossed his arms and huffed. "C-can you get it down please?"

Nigel ran his hand through his long ash blonde hair and grinned. “Of course, darling,” he said, easily reaching up and pulling the heavy bucket down, placing it in their cart. He was going to get it, but sometimes became a bit too distracted admiring his beautiful mate. “There we go, angel.”

"Thank you," the boy beamed, being a bit over eager perhaps with his request. He was just so anxious and excited, as well as thankful that there were not many people out and about. "We need to get childproof locks, in the next aisle."

Nigel followed Adam to the child safety locks; they got a few varieties before moving on to the other items Adam has meticulously listed. Finishing up, the headed to check out, and Nigel carried everything out to the car.

***

The day passed pleasantly and uneventfully, thank goodness, with the pair picking up bedding, linens, towels, diapers, and their last stop, baby clothes. Nigel tried to hide how misty he became over the tiny little clothes, the smallest socks he’d ever seen. “Hard to believe we’re making a little person who’s gonna wear these, isn’t it?” Nigel said, coughing to try and avoid tearing up. He really never thought he’d be a father, and maybe Adam’s hormones were rubbing off on the gruff Romanian. He smiled and kissed the boy softly on his lips, in the store, not caring who saw or what anyone thought.

Adam smiled at that and leaned up to kiss his mate again, not caring either if anyone saw. "It is, and I hope he looks just like you, but maybe with less cursing," he giggled, looking into Nigel's eyes with unbridled love and affection. He remembered then that his fiance had coughed, and his brows furrowed. "You're not getting sick are you?"

Nigel laughed at Adam’s comment about his language; it helped him collect himself a bit more. “Just a little, well, you know, emotional, excited about Luke. Having you and him in my life is just the best fucking thing I could ever have hoped for, Adam. I can’t wait for our lives together.”

"We should get married soon, I was thinking this week? I want us to be married before Luke gets here," Adam explained, holding onto his Alpha. "I am happy, very happy and I feel emotional too. More than I ever have, I am not sure how it will be to revert back after he is born, but I think I will adapt." With this he smiled, and hugged Nigel, scenting him.

“You read my mind, angel. I was going to ask when you wanted to get married. You’ll need to sit down with me and show me what you have in mind, beautiful.” He guided Adam back to the car, loading all their bags into the trunk and helping Adam get buckled up.

Adam truthfully wouldn't want too many people there, it would be overwhelming, but more than that, he didn't know many anyways. "Okay, we can plan it out when we get back home, if that's okay?" Adam grinned, leaning back as he was buckled up. He loved how his Alpha took care of him. "I can't wait!"

***

The couple drove home and got everything put away. Nigel planned on painting the baby’s room that weekend, but first, they had a wedding to plan. Everything was happening so quickly, and Nigel had to admit he was beginning to get stressed out.

"Nigel," Adam began, once they’d put away their things and were taking a pause. He eyed the empty bags from their shopping which were on the couch, and mentally started to go over everything they needed to do. It was a lot, but figuring it out now would be best, he thought to himself. "We need to plan everything, who will be at the wedding, where it will be, what time and our outfits as well. Then we need to get the baby's room ready. Are you going to paint first or should we set up the crib? I hope you're not going to leave the bags on the couch like that....we should recycle them."

Nigel rubbed the space between his eyes, squinting them shut. He’d had a raging headache all day that had only gotten more severe, and Adam’s nagging was making it worse. Of course he loved his angel, but sometimes Adam’s unrelenting need for organization and tidiness drove him up the wall. “I can only answer one fucking question at a time, Adam. I don’t give a fuck who does what,” he snapped, hastily snatched up the empty bags from the couch, taking them into the kitchen to put in the recycle bin, and banged his elbow on the corner of the counter. “ _ FUCK! _ ” he shouted in pain, his face beginning to grow red. He kicked the garbage can over in anger, trash spilling everywhere, before leaning on the counter to try and calm himself.

Adam was quiet for a minute, Nigel had never spoken to him that way, not even once. It was surprising to say the least. He knew they loved each other, but he was stressed too and carrying their pup didn't make it any easier. A deep storm started to brew behind those stoic baby blue eyes. "Y-you don't care about our wedding?" Adam's tone was a little shrill, his fingers tapping out a chaotic rhythm on his thigh. However, when Nigel kicked the garbage, making a mess, the Omega jumped and starting to pace. "Stop that! You are making things worse, this is illogical, Nigel. You don't care about our wedding, y-you just want to be lazy and disorganized!"

Nigel pounded his fist on the counter. “Of course I fucking care! All I do is work so we can have the best of fucking everything, for you, all for you, I just can’t…I can’t fucking do this...” he stopped, his eyes blazing, a vein on his temple bulging visibly. The big Romanian stormed to the front door, grabbing his keys and slamming the door behind him.

Adam wanted to explode, he felt the anxiety and panic rise up within him. "I HATE YOU!" Adam screamed, loud enough that Nigel may have heard as he walked away. The young Omega started breaking plates but exhausted quickly from his pregnancy. Nigel couldn't do this....couldn't marry him and he knew why. It was because he was just a freak, like everyone always ended up thinking. Sobbing now and omitting Omega cries, he went to climb in bed, covering himself with his weighted blankets and smelling of Nigel's pillow. What if he never came back?

Nigel punched the keys into the ignition, having heard Adam say he hated him. Of fucking course he did. Everyone that spent any time with him eventually did, he knew that. Always fear or hate, every time. He was angry for losing his temper, angry that he couldn’t control it, frustrated with the endless chores and to do’s that had been flying at him as Adam neared his due date, and as their wedding approached. He peeled into the street, head ablaze and no idea where he was going.

As he drove, he screamed so loud it actually hurt his ears, making his skull vibrate. He needed a stiff drink or ten.

***

A while later, Adam got up, waddling into the kitchen to clean up the mess he and Nigel had made. Luke gave him a swift little shove for his efforts, which made him smile, at least for a moment. The Omega's eyes were red, and his face still flushed, but he trudged on until he'd finished cleaning. After that, he sat on the couch, staring straight ahead, wondering when his mate would be home, or if he would be at all.

***

Someone clapped Nigel on the shoulder, and he flinched slowly. “Last call, buddy. And even if it wasn’t, you’re cut off,” the gruff bartender said to Nigel. That guy would never have talked to Nigel like that if he weren’t about to drip off the stool, he was so drunk. Nigel slapped a few bills on the counter and pulled out his phone as he stumbled into the street. He could  _ not _ drive like this. He considered taking a cab home but the thought of showing up like this after what he’d done, he couldn’t face it.

He dialed Darko. He’d get him, take him somewhere. Anywhere but home.

***

Darko pulled up, cursing as Nigel fell into the passenger seat of his car. “ _ Curule! _ You fucking ass, what the fuck is wrong with you? What did you do?” the dark-haired Romanian said as Nigel barely managed to shut the door.

“Had a fucking fight. He just...he gets fucking wound up and starts going on and on asking me to do shit and I fucking lost my temper.”

“What the fuck did you do, Nigel?” Darko asked, alarmed. “Did you fucking touch him? Did you hit him? I’ll fucking beat you blind…”

“NO!  _ Fuck! _ No,” Nigel said, his voice gravelling from all the drink and chain smoking for hours. “Knocked shit around the kitchen and yelled,” he said glumly.

“Fucking poor kid is probably freaked out. You dumb son of a bitch. I’m getting you coffee. You need to sober up, you can’t fucking go home like this.”

Darko pulled up to a 24 hour diner, the red neon blinking like it was about to go out any minute. Once inside, Darko asked for a table, ushering Nigel to the men’s room with an apologetic nod from the postmenopausal, exhausted-looking waitress. “Clean yourself up a little, man,” he prodded, and Nigel blearily splashed cold water on his face, slicking his hair back. He looked like absolute hell in the mirror.

Seated back at the table after ordering some coffee and a good greasy breakfast to soak up all the booze, Nigel leaned with elbows on the table, rubbing his eyes. “How the fuck am I supposed to be a father when I can’t even handle this? The wedding, the baby. It’s too much fucking pressure.”

Darko narrowed his eyes examining his friend. “I’ve known you since we were boys. You’ve never been fucking happier than you are with that kid. You two look at each other like the fucking sun shines out your asses. It’s...everyone goes through this man. It’s a fucking big deal. But you love him, right?”

Nigel felt emotion welling up in him, catching in his throat. “I love him more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life. But I’m a fuck up, Darko. I can’t be trusted to not flip my fucking shit over this, how am I gonna handle the rest of it?”

“Man, you just have to blow off some of the steam once in awhile. You’ve been running constantly since you got out of that last fucking thing. Jail, the other Alpha. At the risk of sounding like a fucking pussy, you do have to take some time out for yourself sometimes too, you know.” Darko added sugar to the coffee the waitress brought and stirred it, watching Nigel carefully.

Nigel drained his cup; luckily she’d left the entire pot for them, and he quickly poured another. “I don’t know if he’ll forgive me after this. He’s...you know him, man. Adam is so fucking gorgeous, part of his beauty is...he’s...soft. Not too much, but sensitive, you know? It makes him love harder and feel more. People think because of the way he comes off that he’s a fucking robot but he’s not. Just the opposite.”

Their food came not long after, and they ate in relative silence, Nigel becoming clearer-headed as he filled his belly with the fried, starchy goodness.

***

By the time they had finished, he was fine, but Darko still didn’t want him driving home. At the apartment, he walked Nigel upstairs. “You want me to stay or go?” he asked the blonde.

“Adam does want to meet you. Maybe it would help to have you here,” Nigel said, fumbling with his keys and unlocking the front door.

As they walked in, the kitchen had been tidied up, everything clean and in it’s place. Entering the living room, Adam was sprawled out on the couch, clutching Nigel’s blue dog shirt, sound asleep. He looked like an angel; a pregnant, rosy-cheeked angel.

Adam woke up, startling a little at the unfamiliar face, but then he saw Nigel and sat up. He was a bit embarrassed to be caught holding his Alpha's shirt in his sleep honestly, but all that mattered was Nigel was here. His Alpha. Still, he wondered why this other person, clearly also an Alpha was with him. "Nigel, um, I didn't know we were having company," he mumbled, his voice still a bit hoarse from the crying and the sleep.

Nigel approached the sofa and dropped to his knees, taking Adam’s hand and kissing them. “It’s just Darko, Iubitu. I drank too much, he picked me up. Got some food. Adam, I’m so fucking sorry, I’m so sorry. I was a fucking asshole,” the older man said, words tumbling out fast and rough, each word punctuated with kisses to Adam’s hands.

"I-I'm sorry too. I know my routines can be annoying. I worried you weren't going to come home." The Omega smiled at Nigel, actively having to keep from purring and scenting him then and there, even if he did smell of booze. "It's okay, you can't help it," he joked, though his face didn't do much to give it away that he was apart from the faintest of grins.

Darko smiled and neared them, his hands in his pockets as it didn’t seem right to barge in and try to shake Adam’s hand. “Pleasure to meet you. I’ve heard a hell of a lot about you, all very good things, Adam.”

When Darko walked closer, Adam remembered his manners and looked up at his shoulder. He looked mean, and tough, someone he wouldn't want to anger either. However, when he heard what he said, he relaxed. He was nice to him at least. "O-Oh, nice to meet you too, Mister Darko," Adam greeted, running through the list of slang that he knew and had learned from Nigel.

“This fucking idiot is crazy about you, though he’s clearly been a dick tonight. But he’s a big softie, he loves you, kiddo.”

Darko was using derogatory words about Nigel, but his tone seemed friendly, so he assessed that no harm was meant.. "I love him too, and he often talks about how you are a crazy fucker, and says how good of friends you both are."

Both men chuckled at that, Darko especially. “That I am, he’s not wrong. Birds of a fucking feather, eh, Nigel?” Darko laughed. Nigel rose from his knees to sit on the edge of the couch next to Adam.

Adam curled into Nigel, his chin resting on his Alpha's shoulder. It was nice how they could come back together so easily after an argument. "W-would either of you like something to drink?" the Omega offered, and then looked at Nigel.

Darko grinned. “No more booze for that one,” he said, pointing at Nigel. “He’ll be polluted into tomorrow, though he’s at least fairly sobered up now. I think I should get back home myself. Nigel, think you can remember what we talked about and behave yourself?” he asked.

Nigel stood and gripped Darko’s hand, pulling the other Alpha into a one-armed hug. “I got it, my friend. Thank you.”

“Goodbye, Mister Darko,” Adam waved, watching him leave and then turned his focus back to Nigel.

Darko left, and Nigel turned to Adam, sitting down beside him again and leaning down to kiss him softly, nothing insistent, just a tender expression of love. “Do you really forgive me, angel”

“I do, Nigel. But please, next time don’t leave, let’s talk about things first, or if you do leave, don’t drink so much,” Adam smiled, kissing his Alpha back with the same tender love and affection. “I don’t hate you, if you heard me yelling. I could never hate you. I-I love you, Nigel. Do you forgive me? I’m sorry I stress you out. I don’t meant to.”

Nigel dipped his chin low, feeling such regret for his choices that night. “I know you don’t hate me, angel. I was a real asshole, love. Thank you for forgiving me...and of course I forgive you. You don’t fucking stress me out, it’s not you. Just a bunch of things fucking built up and I…” he hesitated sharing his own doubts with himself to the boy. Alphas are supposed to be strong. He sighed and rubbed his eyes; he knew he’d have one hell of a hangover tomorrow but he deserved it.

"What is it?" Adam asked, hearing Nigel trailed off. He chewed his lower lip a bit, trying to figured out what it was his Alpha was going to say but for the life of him he couldn't. "You can tell me anything...I-I'm your mate, Nigel."

Nigel hung his head. “I’m afraid I’m not cut out to take care of you and Luke. Not good enough. I fucked this up, I’ll fuck up again, and if I ever hurt you or him, I’d fuckin die, Adam,” the Romanian finally confessed, all in a rush, his voice faltering at the end. “Maybe I’m not a good Alpha.”

Adam's mouth fell open, just a bit at that. How could Nigel think that? The young Omega huffed as he wiggled his way onto Nigel's lap--it was becoming a feat to do such things now as he grew larger. "You're a good Alpha. You're my Alpha and Luke's papa," the boy assured, his tone soft and loving. He leaned forward with a purr to scent his mate, hoping to offer a bit of comfort, especially since words were not always his strong point. "You wouldn't hurt me or Luke. If you were going to, you would have already. You do hurt people, b-but not the ones you love."

Nigel inhaled his Omega’s intoxicatingly perfect scent, love and calm assurance washing over him like a healing balm. “Oh, Iubitu, I'd protect you both with my life. You're so fucking right, angel. You always are, so logical and...fucking perfect,” he sighed, tilting the boy's head to lick over his mating mark possessively.

"I know you would, I feel safe with you, Nigel. You see me in a way no one does...and you understand," Adam whispered, sweetly. A little moan slipped past his lips at the lick, trailing off into a mewling purr. "I don't think I am perfect, but I am glad you do."

“Thank you. It means everything to me to hear you say that. And those others, they’re just missing out is all. You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Nigel gathered Adam deeper into his arms, moving to pick him up; not as easy as it used to be. “We should go to bed, angel,” he said, his strong back flexing as he lifted the boy.

Adam giggled at that, wrapping his arms around Nigel's neck and gazing at him with profound love and adoration. "Thank you, you are the best thing that has happened to me. You and Luke." The Omega leaned his head on Nigel's chest as he was carried, breathing contentedly. "I am sleepy. It's been a long day. I was scared you weren't going to come back."

Nigel carried his beautiful Omega into their bedroom, laying him down. He paused at their bedside to undress. “I know I must stink, love. Let me clean up and I’ll join you in bed, alright? I’ll only be a minute.

"You smell like alcohol, but still like my Nigel..." Adam cooed, turning on his side. "Okay go ahead and when you come out, I'll be waiting."

Once his Alpha left to shower, Adam got up and put on the space themed booty shorts that Nigel had gotten him for his birthday. He had to place them under his belly but his bottom hung out in a pleasing way. After that he laid back down on his side again, in only the underwear, waiting.

Nigel came out of the bathroom with just a towel around his waist, which he promptly let fall away as he approached the bed. His little Omega laid on his side, quite the picture in the special galaxy shorts Nigel had given him for his eighteenth birthday. He smiled wordlessly at Adam, his eyes darkened.

Adam looked up at Nigel, smiling. "Do you like them?" he asked, unable to tell from Nigel's lack of words what he might be thinking, although he was smiling which was a good sign. "My belly is big...but I wanted to wear them for you."

The older man slipped into bed with his angel, pressing him back against the mattress gently to kiss him. His big hands traced the curves of Adam’s lush body, spending particular time running over his hips and his belly. “You look fucking divine, Iubitu. If I wasn’t so very fucking unfortunately hungover, I’d make love to you right now...but perhaps when we wake?” Nigel asked, kissing Adam lazily, from his neck to his cheeks and sweet ears.

"It's okay, we don't have to have sex," Adam assured, not minding in the least. He didn't feel overly sexy anyways really with his large belly. However, he did love the feel of Nigel's hands and lips on him, it was comforting. "Do you need me to get you some water? You should really hydrate yourself, Nigel. I hope you don’t drink to excess again. I don’t want you to feel bad from doing so."

Nigel chuckled at that, how sweet his angel is to always want to take such good care of him. “I did drink some water in the bathroom, my darling angel.” He rubbed the boy’s belly soothingly. “You’re so fucking sexy like this, Adam. Hottest fucking thing I’ve ever seen, you know that?” he whispered, staring almost worshipfully at the young man.

"O-Okay Nigel, that is good," Adam answered, leaning against his mate with a hum. "Really? Thank you. I don't think I am but I am happy you think so. I think it is okay that I am large, however, because our pup is in there." The little Omega yawned after that, feeling sleep starting to creep up over him, the pregnancy taking its toll, that and Nigel’s pheromones were very soothing.

Adam’s yawn triggered one in him as well, and he reached to turn out the light, pulling Adam closer against his thick frame and kissing his hair. The sweet scent of his happy, peaceful Omega was better than any fucking drink he could ever have. “Sweet dreams, my beautiful Adam.”

"Goodnight Nigel," Adam mumbled, drifting off into a deep blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Curule-Asshole


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Adam was up, making coffee and breakfast for them both. He'd put out a couple of pain relievers for his Alpha and had Nigel's smokes ready on the table for him. The Omega had already showered and dressed for the day. A maternity jeans and a loose green button up t-shirt.  After everything was ready, Adam went into the bedroom with a cup of coffee. 

"Nigel, wake up. I made you coffee."

Nigel stirred, his head pounding, and saw his angel there with his coffee and smokes all ready. He smiled weakly in spite of the pain. “You’re a fucking angel from heaven. Thank you Adam,” he said, swinging his long legs from their bed and squinting to take the mug from the boy’s hands. As he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, he focused on Adam’s form, his sweet face, looking so fresh and well rested. “Never fucking drinking again,” he swore as he tossed back the pills Adam had so thoughtfully left for him.

"You're welcome, Nigel. I knew you would need them. Water would be helpful as well," Adam recommended, smiling at his Alpha. "Also, I made you bacon and eggs if you're hungry." He leaned forward to kiss Nigel's brow after softly brushing his hair out of his face. The boy loved him so much, something that he never understood until being mated, though really, he loved him even before that. A cosmic love, written in the heavens and just for them.

Nigel looked at the boy like he had rainbows coming out of his ass, but he couldn’t help it. He knew long ago the way he felt for the little Omega went far past his biology. There was something deeper and almost miraculous about how they’d found each other, coming from vastly different lives, and discovering home within each other.

The Romanian stood and stretched, putting both arms around Adam and hugging him as he lowered them. “Bacon and eggs sound perfect, love. Going to have my smoke and I’ll be right in.” He took his coffee and smokes to the patio, checking his phone as he walked.

"Okay, Nigel," Adam had answered with a hum, and then padded off into the kitchen, one hand on his lower back as he did. He plated the food in the kitchen and then placed them on the table, sitting down and waiting for his Alpha's return. It looked like a beautiful day, from what he could tell, and he couldn't help but stare at Nigel from where he sat.

Finally starting to feel like himself again after a smoke and his coffee, Nigel headed inside and made his way to the kitchen. He smiled as he approached Adam, noticing the boy looked uncomfortable; he was quite far along in his pregnancy now, looking like he'd grown so much in the last few weeks. The older man bent down to kiss Adam on the back of his neck, running his hand down to massage him. “How are you feeling,Iubitu?”

"Very pregnant," Adam grinned, "my back hurts, my feet are swollen, and I do not know if I will ever become accustomed to these hormonal changes, and I still have twenty weeks to go, give or take." The kiss on his skin and the massage that followed was very nice though, soothing. "But how do you feel? You must have consumed a lot last night. Darko was nice to bring you home. We need to get your car." He realized he was being overly enthusiastic again so he took a breath. "Whenever you want I mean."

Nigel stood and moved to sit next to the boy at the table. He groaned a little, rubbing his forehead. “I’m actually surprised I don’t feel worse. Darko should be over around noon to come pick me up and get the car. You can come with us if you like?” Nigel popped a piece of bacon between his lips, moaning softly at it’s greasy goodness. “Perfect job, darling,” he commented, his lips glistening from the salty meat.

"Sure, that's sounds fine, Nigel," Adam hummed, starting to eat his breakfast. "Unless you want some time alone. But either way, thank you, I'm glad you like the breakfast." He was happy Nigel liked what he had prepared for him, he did so want to make his Alpha happy. He was honestly still concerned that maybe he wasn't but alas, he had to trust that he was okay.

***

Breakfast was finished in relative tranquility, and Nigel tidied up the kitchen, telling Adam to go relax for a bit. Once the dishes were cleaned and put away, he got dressed and was just coming out of the bedroom again when there was a knock on the door. “Must be Darko,” Nigel called to the living room. “I’ll get it.”

"Okay," Adam smiled, his hands cradling his belly as he watched his Alpha with all of his attention. He was very content today, a bit tired, but happy. There was so much more he wanted to talk about with Nigel, like when would they marry, and such, but he figured it would be best to keep it to himself for now.

A few moments later Nigel returned, a sheepish look on his face as Darko came in. “Here to rescue your husband-to-be, Adam, again. Want to come along with us?” Darko asked with a smile at the younger man.

"Hello, Mister Darko," Adam greeted, standing up to be polite. "Sure, i-if you both want me to." The little Omega cast a look to Nigel, not wanting to look directly at Darko, though he did offer his shoulder a smile before he'd turned. "You have been very helpful to Nigel, I hope he has shown you his appreciation. Nigel, have you thanked him?" 

Nigel chuckled. “Yes, darling, I did. He’s like a brother to me, you know? He knows I’d do the same for him,” Nigel said, helping Adam into his coat.

“And this fucker has. Helped me out of many a jam.“ Darko added in agreement. Adam nodded, happily at that.

They headed down to the other Romanian’s car, a big black Escalade, and Darko opened the passenger door of the front seat, both men standing on either side of Adam to help him in. 

Adam got in with a smile and buckled up. 

"Thank you," the Omega said sweetly, his hands wringing together in his lap as his door was closed.

Nigel climbed in the backseat and directed Darko to his parked car near the bar. “What do you say to being my best man, Darko?” Nigel asked suddenly. The wedding was on his mind, knowing the pup was coming soon and they should set a date.

Darko turned to look at Nigel in the rear view mirror at a stop light with a big smile. “Nothing would fucking please me more, brother. You know it.”

Adam didn't say anything at first, but the bright smile on his face made it apparent that he was happy Nigel mentioned the wedding again. He wasn't sure if it was okay to mention it, after their fight. After another minute, he turned to Nigel, as best as he could before speaking. "Maybe Sandy can be mine." He wondered then, if maybe Sandy and Darko would be compatible.

Nigel's eyes shifted to the back of Adam's head, darting over to Darko. “You can ask anyone you like, love,” he commented. Incidentally, the curvy redhead  _ was  _ exactly Darko’s type, and he marveled at his beloved’s genius. “I was thinking of doing it at the Planetarium,” he blurted out suddenly. “The Wedding, I mean,” he explained in answer to Darko’s raised eyebrows.

"Really?" Adam exclaimed, his tone a bit high pitched. He also had accidentally slapped Darko's arm in the process. "S-sorry Mister Darko." The boy turned again and looked at Nigel, grinning. "I think that would be great! I'll tell Sandy, and can we invite Harlan and Beth?" He didn't need Beth to come but at least Harlan, since he was like a father to him.

NIgel grinned. “Well, I have no problem having Harlan there, but you really think Beth would want to come? Isn’t it kind of...do you think your ex wants to be there?” Nigel asked quizzically. He bristled a little at mention of Adam’s ex’s name, however if his angel wanted her there, he wouldn’t stop him from inviting her.

"O-oh, that is sound logic, Nigel. I did not think of that," Adam answered, honestly. He was just being polite and trying to figure out the social standards for such things. "Harlan then, not Beth." The boy smiled and Nigel, and reached his hand out between the two seats, for him to take.

Nigel squeezed his hand, and soon Darko had pulled up alongside the Romanian’s car. “So, when is this wedding happening, exactly?” Darko asked.

Nigel got out of the backseat and came around to open the door for Adam, taking his hand to help him down the big steps. “As soon as fucking possible, really. We want to do it before the boy comes,” he said proudly, putting his arm around Adam a little possessively. No need for it in front of Darko, of course, but even still, he did it out of impulse.

Darko certainly took note of the move, and he was charmed by Adam but certainly would never get between them. Still, the sight of his best friend so clearly in love, combined with the adoring way Adam stared at him, made his heart pang with loneliness. He pushed the feeling away and stood beside his vehicle, closing the door. “It’s a boy? Fucking hell, Nigel. You didn’t tell me that. Congratulations, man.” He reached out to grip Nigel’s forearm, shaking his hand jovially.

"Thank you. We are very happy about Luke's arrival." Adam watched the manly Alpha exchange and smiled, feeling safe with Nigel's arm around him. "I think, maybe you should come over for dinner, Mister Darko, later tonight, and I can have Sandy come too. We can plan the wedding better that way," the Omega began, looking over at Nigel, "If that's okay with you, Nigel?" Sandy had texted him early, wanting to hang out later, and Adam hadn't given her his answer yet, but this might be good.

Nigel nodded. “Of course, it would be great.” Well, at least if Darko was there it wouldn’t be as awkward having Sandy over again. He was sure his friend would flirt his ass off at her. That suited him fine, as he had no interest in her at all especially after all that had happened. He just wanted his angel to be happy.

Adam beamed at that, and leaned into his mate. "We can have sex after everyone leaves, it will be perfect," the boy said, bluntly. He looked at Darko next. "Will you come?" He hoped he would, it would be nice to get them all together, although having so many people over might take a bit of getting used to, thankfully they were all friends.

“Yes, of course we can darling,” Nigel said a bit shyly, laughing and tucking his arm tighter around Adam. He was by now used to Adam’s frankness and loved it, but he was amused to hear him say it in front of Darko.

Darko chuckled and shot Nigel a look, and he swore he saw a blush creep over his sharp cheekbones. “I’ll be there, Adam, you can bet on it. What time?”

Adam smiled at Nigel, and then turned to Darko, "Dinner is at six, so m-maybe you could come at half past five? It would give us time to talk before dinner." The Omega leaned his head on Nigel's shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist as he talked to Darko.

“Sounds perfect. I’ll see you guys then.” He winked and got in his car, driving off.

***

Nigel helped Adam into his car, smirking and squeezing Adam’s plump ass. “Sex after everyone leaves, hmm?” he asked, “That sounds fucking perfect to me.”

"I am sorry if I - if I embarrassed you," Adam said, though still grinning over at Nigel. "Yes, sex when they leave, I would like that very much, Nigel. You look very handsome." He took a paused as Nigel headed towards their place, and pursed his lips. "Do you think Sandy and Darko might...you know, might like each other?"

“I hadn’t even thought of that, but yeah, she is kinda his type. And, I know that fucker’s been single too long. String of bad luck.”

"Yes, so has Sandy," Adam answered, also thinking how it would be best if his friend had an Alpha of her own, so she would stop looking at his. 

“Are you...Adam, did you plan to hook them up?” he said, beaming in wonder as he realized that perhaps the boy was playing matchmaker.

"I think it would be an optimal scenario for them to see if they like each other. I have given it some thought since we got into the car with Darko."

Nigel stopped at a red light and leaned over to pull Adam’s chin towards him and kiss him briefly. “You’re such a thoughtful, clever one, you know that? Darko...yeah I think he’ll like her, if she can stand his ass,” he laughed.

The boy moaned, softly, into the kiss and then smiled at Nigel. "Thank you, Nigel. Sandy will have no problems with the size and shape of Darko's...ass, I don't imagine, at least." The boy was quiet for a minute, clearly joking, or not so clearly. He could joke, sometimes.

Nigel pretended to look shocked and smacked his knee lightly. “You’re checking out his ass? Well, well, well, Adam...but I’m just teasing you, darling. I’m sure they’ll get along great.”

"I noticed it, it was unavoidable with him walking in front of us, but it is not as pleasing as yours," Adam grinned, and slapped Nigel's knee back, playfully. "Yes, I think they will."

***

Dinner was almost ready, baked chicken, macaroni and cheese with broccoli on the side. It smelled great and Adam was confident that he had followed the online recipe perfectly. He looked at his watch, noting that Sandy should be about five minutes from their place, she knew better than to be late but did Darko? "Nigel?" Adam called out, straightening the apron he had on over his striped dress shirt and jeans. "Nigel, will Darko be here on time, do you think?"

Nigel’s grin faded into awe as he looked at Adam. Living together of course they’d fallen into routines and familiarity, but seeing him spruced up in an extra sharp shirt and slacks made his heart swell with pride, and made his heart thump harder than normal. “You look so handsome, Iubitu,” he said to explain his somewhat love-struck expression. He wore a simple crisp white dress shirt and jeans, not one to dress up usually, but still wanting to make his love proud as well. “I warned Darko to be on time, he’d better…”

"Thank you Nigel," Adam smiled, looking his Alpha up and down, utterly in love. "You look very handsome too and yes, I hope Darko is on time." He leaned in and gave his mate a kiss.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Nigel went to get it. “Well, not only is he on time, he’s early,” Nigel smirked, walking back into the kitchen with the big man right behind him. “Well, I didn’t want to be late,” Darko said, making a face behind Nigel at Adam.

Adam was glad Darko was on time though he wasn't sure what the face he made meant. He assumed it was of a playful nature, so he made one back. "I thank you for not being late Mister Darko. Sandy should be here soon, please make yourself comfortable.”

Darko removed his sport coat and laid it over a chair, taking a seat and rolling up his sleeves. “Smells great. Damn, Nigel you fucking scored with Adam. Looks like an angel and cooks too?”

Nigel smiled at Adam, the same smitten look still on his face, and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, kissing his neck. Perhaps a little demonstrative, some PDA, but Nigel couldn’t help always wanting to show possessiveness around the stunning young man. “Didn’t I? He’s the whole package. And yeah, you think it smells good, wait til you fucking taste it. We’ve really graduated from the Kraft mac and cheese days,” he joked, kissing Adam’s cheek.

Adam blushed at all the praise, right up to the tips of his ears. "T-thank you, both," he said, softly, leaning back against Nigel's strong body. "It will be ready in about twenty--" he stopped when he heard another knock at the door. "Sandy's here!"

The boy turned around and kissed Nigel's lips once before walking over to the door to open it. "Sandy," Adam smiled, gasping in surprise when she pulled him in for a bit hug right away. She was wearing tight low riding jeans which hugged her curves perfectly, paired with a low cut green tank top. It looked amazing with her red hair and eyes.

Nigel stood back a little awkwardly, but offered a smile at her and immediately looked over at Darko, who had stood and was looking her up and down, trying his hardest not to leer. Finally Nigel came up behind Adam and reached his hand to shake hers. “Sandy, nice to see you again.” Darko was right next to Nigel quite suddenly, smiling charmingly and elbowing Nigel. He cleared his throat to announce his presence and Nigel chuckled. “Ah yes. Sandy, this is Darko, my well...he’s my best friend since childhood. Practically a brother.” Gesturing towards Sandy, he nodded. “This is Sandy, Adam’s uh, best friend.”

Thankfully, it wasn't weird for Adam to see Nigel and Sandy in the same room. He'd seen Sandy at least a few times since that had happened, for lunch, though it had been a while and this was the first time Nigel had seen her again. "Oh, yes," the boy said, realizing he should have introduced them.

Sandy, after shaking Nigel's hand and offering him a polite hello, noticed Darko immediately, what a strong looking, handsome Alpha. Adam seemed to know them all, she thought to herself. "Hello Darko," she giggled nervously, extending her pale small hand to him. "Nice to meet you, and also to see you again Adam, and Nigel."

Darko’s lips curled into a smile. “Well, it’s a pleasure to meet you, beautiful,” he said, taking her hand and lifting it to his lips to brush against her skin in a kiss.  _ Fuck, she’s gorgeous. And an Omega? _ he thought to himself, immediately catching her scent. “You never mentioned you had such gorgeous friends, Adam,” Darko commented to Adam, still smiling as he released her hand.

Sandy blushed at that, which turned into a giggle when she heard Adam mention that it hadn't seemed pertinent to tell him of her beauty. Leave it to Adam, she thought to herself. But oh how handsome this man before her was. Good thing she couldn't be triggered into heat again. The last thing she wanted to be known as was the dinner guest who goes into heat at the drop of a hat. "I," she began, biting on her full lower lip, "thank you, Darko."

Nigel headed back into the kitchen, his arm around Adam. “Can I get you both something to drink? I picked up a pinot grigio to go with the pasta, though fuck if I know what that means. The guy at the store said it was the thing to get for white cream sauces,” he said, laughing self-deprecatingly.

“I’ll take a glass, yeah,” Darko said, pulling out a chair at the dining room table for Sandy.

"Sure, I'd love some," Sandy said, smiling a bit. "Why thank you," she flirted with Darko, just a bit, as she sat down. She crossed one leg over the other, flipping her red hair off her shoulders and leaning forward enough to show off her cleavage. It also showed off her marred mating gland. She took a quick look into the kitchen, watching how Adam clung to Nigel, thinking that she too, would love to have an Alpha all her own.

Though she was clearly on suppressants, Sandy’s omega scent wafted up to Darko’s nostrils, making them flare in response. Leave it to fucking Nigel, he probably planned this all along. Goddamn her ass looked good in those jeans.

As Nigel filled three glasses with the wine, he dipped his chin over to Adam and headed to the fridge to get the boy his milk, pouring it too into a wine glass so he’d feel included, even though he couldn’t drink. Stealing a moment alone with Adam in the kitchen as he fussed over the stove, Nigel slipped his arms around his waist again, kissing the back of his neck. “I think they like each other, Adam,” he said, nuzzling Adam’s neck affectionately.

Adam purred, quietly, and turned around to nuzzle his Alpha back. "I think they do too," he smiled, and wrapped his arms around Nigel's neck, his belly pressing against the other's. "I think they may have coitus soon, I can smell their...arousal for each other." Dinner was nearly finished and things were working out perfectly, he thought to himself as he gazed at his mate.

Nigel hummed, massaging the back of Adam’s head as he turned into his body. “I think they might too. I know for certain at least one of us will be having  _ coitus _ very soon,” he teased, rubbing the boy’s ass sweetly. “I’ll set the table, angel, ok?”

"I-I can't wait," Adam mewled, almost whining at that, almost squirming with anticipation. He took a breath and smiled. "Okay, thank you, Nigel. I plate the food, it should be ready." When Nigel released him, he put on the oven mitts again and pulled out the chicken, inserting a temperature gauge to make sure it was done, which it was. He portioned it out, and then added the broccoli and macaroni and cheese next. It looked good and he was so very hungry.

***

“So,” Darko asked, as he and Sandy waited in the dining room, “Other than being drop-dead gorgeous, what is it you do, Sandy?” he asked, dipping his chin to try and catch her shy, downcast gaze. Her lashes looked so long and thick against her rosy cheeks, and Darko was so naturally flirtatious, he couldn’t help himself.

Sandy blushed, once again, looking up to meet his eyes. She was shy, and felt utterly powerless around Darko, in a good way, that is. "I work at the observatory, where Adam used to work, it's how we met actually. What about you? What do you do?" She licked her lips absentmindedly, really drinking him in. She surely hadn't anticipated this tonight, but was very happy with how things were going so far.

“Nigel’s business partner. I’m uhhh...sure you know what he does. Mostly I handle meetings and dealing with the ‘people business’ side. Nigel can be a little rough around the edges with that shit. He’s charming but, I can be even more charming,” he said, winking at the young lady.

"Adam has told me some stuff," Sandy answered, looking down at her fingers when she saw him wink at her. "I can see that you are quite the charmer." She looked back up at him, still smiling, her eyes wide and pupils dilated. He smelled so good, she wanted to sit on his lap then and there, but she was a lady, first and foremost, as long as she wasn't in heat. "So you're not rough, then?"

Darko took that with the innuendo he didn’t know if she intended or not. “I  _ can _ be rough...if you like,” he smirked.

She hadn't meant to say it, considering she was a virgin still, but nonetheless, it made her heart skip a beat, her thighs clenching together. "I--"

Just then, Nigel came in carrying plates of food. “Dinner is served,” he said. “Thanks to my amazing Adam…”

Adam was right behind him, beaming proudly. "Thank you, Nigel," he whispered, and put the drinks that Nigel had poured on the table, sitting down in the chair after that.

***

Darko couldn’t stop staring at Sandy throughout the meal, especially watching her lips as she ate, enjoying her blushing quite a bit. Nigel, meanwhile, couldn’t stop staring at Adam, who seemed to glow even more beautifully than ever in the beauty of his pregnancy.

“Adam, this is very good. Best meal I’ve had in forever,” Darko complemented between mouthfuls.

Sandy, too, keep looking at Darko, through her lashes shyly as she ate. She took small, bird-like bites, to not seem sloppy. "It really is good, Adam, thank you both."

Adam had also been looking at Nigel, wanting him just as much as the day he'd met him, if not more. "You're welcome Darko, Sandy," he said, looking at the other two, trying to read their expressions. All he could tell was that they looked at each other a lot and seemed to be smiling, so that was good.

“So,” Nigel began, “We are planning to have the wedding and reception at the Planetarium, where you work,” he said to Sandy. “Something simple and intimate. Just a few close friends...I think Harlan, Adam’s friend, is flying in. No fucking priest, a Justice of the Peace. We want to do it day after tomorrow, since Adam’s due in  roughly four and a half months. Give us time for a little honeymoon before the baby comes.”

"That sounds perfect; you two really are an amazing couple. I also can't wait to meet Luke when he arrives," Sandy said, looking at Nigel, and then to Adam, who was beaming. "Adam, have you two any idea where the honeymoon night be? Also what color dress should I get? I am assuming since it's at the Planetarium, that it'll be space themed?" The Omega asked, stealing a quick glance at Darko who was still looking at her.

"We haven't selected a place for our honeymoon yet," Adam playfully nudged Nigel. "B-but yes space themed, and I think something blue, like the color of the sky. The reason the sky looks blue is because sunlight reaches Earth's atmosphere and is scattered in all directions by all the gases and particles in the air. Blue light is scattered in all directions by the tiny molecules of air in Earth's atmosphere. Blue is scattered more than other colors because it travels as shorter, smaller waves. Sunsets are-" Adam stopped talking when he noticed everyone looking at him, and Sandy had placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. He took a breath, and refocused. "I-I'm sorry, I was talking too much about that and not the wedding. I'll text you a few things I have in mind, Sandy."

Nigel smiled to himself, making a mental note to tell Adam the huge surprise idea he had for their honeymoon later. In the brief moments he could tear his eyes off his angel, Nigel glanced at Darko, and the chemistry was obvious between his friend and Sandy. She was batting her eyes like a schoolgirl, and Darko was very obviously flirting his fucking ass off at her. His friend seemed to preen under her giggles at his dumb-as-shit jokes, and it made Nigel smile.

***

Once everyone had finished, and they had discussed the plans for the wedding a bit more, Adam excused himself and got up, starting to collect the plates to take them into the kitchen. He gestured for Nigel to join him, to give Sandy and Darko a bit more privacy.

Sandy watched, and then looked back at Darko, her pink nails drumming on the table, quietly as she tried to think of something to say. "I, um...so are you, seeing anyone?" she blushed, even as she asked.

Darko smiled at her, his blue eyes burning. “No, as a matter of fact I’m not. Are you, Sandy?” Darko leaned forward more, arms on the table, studying her features as though she were the most fascinating, beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

Sandy swallowed and fiddled with her hair, looking down at his arms for a second before looking back to meet his powerful gaze. "No, I'm not..." she all but whispered, her heart thudding in her chest. The way he looked at her made her want to melt into a puddle right there.

Darko reached across the table and picked up her hand, rubbing his lips boldly over the soft skin of the top of her hand, turning her wrist over an inhaling over it. “Well, everyone must be fucking blind, then. Would you like to see me? Because honey, I’d really love to see more of you.” he replied, his blue eyes gazing into hers.

A quiet purr resonated from her chest at that, a bit of slick dripping onto her panties. The Omega had only ever kissed one other Alpha, and that was...Nigel. Something she wouldn't allow herself to think about, not that she could. Darko was  _ way _ more her type. "I, I, thank you," she stammered, chiding herself for being practically rendered incapable of speech. "I would love to see you again, get to know you." She kept her green eyes on his, her breast heaving as she took in a few deep breaths.

His gaze drifted from hers, down to her full, pink lips, her porcelain smooth neck, and the beautifully unscarred flesh of her neck, where her mating gland lay spotlessly unclaimed. He allowed his gaze to drift over her temptingly ample cleavage, then back to her eyes. Darko reached into his pocket with his free hand to pull out his phone, swiping it to his phone book. “Excellent, beautiful. I’ll put your number in my phone and call you…?”

Sandy licked her lips at the way he was staring, she felt hot all over, almost felt like heat, but fortunately, that wasn't the case. No, she was just  _ really _ turned on. As he reached for his phone, she scented him, quietly, from where she sat and pulled hers out as well. "Perfect," she said, and then spouted off her number to him. "I'll be waiting for your call," she flirted, batting her lashes again. Either way, the wedding was to be the day after tomorrow, so she knew she'd get to see him then again for sure.

“I look forward to it. Since you’re the maid of honor and I’m best man, perhaps I can pick you up and take you there?” He watched as she licked her lips. Her Omega scent was  _ so  _ strong, he could smell her arousal, and it drove him mad. He  _ really _ couldn’t wait for the wedding now.

"Sure, that sounds like a good idea," Sandy answered, smiling at Darko. She put her phone into her purse and leaned forward on the table, once again showing off her cleavage a bit.

In the kitchen, Adam turned to Nigel, putting away the food. “Look at them, Nigel. Do you see how Sandy is showing off her breasts? It’s an indication that she wants to have sex. Also, I can smell her scent from here, as well as Darko’s,” the boy whispered into his Alpha’s ear, his hand cupping it.

Nigel turned into Adam’s whispered, capturing his mouth and pressing him against the counter a bit. The boy’s belly pushed into his as Nigel kissed him, and when they parted, he smiled. “They do, I can see that. Hope you can still smell me over all those pheromones,” he said.

Adam swallowed, catching his breath from the kiss, smiling after that. "Yes...I can, it's the best scent and the most prominent," he promised, his words soft and demure. "Now they will smell my arousal." The boy kissed him again, tugging at the long strands of hair, nipping gently at the Romanian's lips.

“Let them, though I fucking doubt they’re noticing anything but each other right now. In fact, maybe we should go back out there,” he said, noticing the look his friend had in his eye - that a heated, aroused Alpha. He was glad she was on her suppressants, as he knew Darko could be as bad as him when triggered into heat.

"Oh, good idea," Adam said, pulling back from Nigel. He took his hand and walked into the dining room again, looking between the two. He wasn't sure what to say, so he just stared at the table. He wanted them to leave, but that was rude to say. He turned to Nigel, thinking he might know how to handle it. Of course, if they wanted to stay he could always show them his telescope.

Nigel cleared his throat. “So, wedding’s the day after tomorrow. Can I trust you’ll be on time for that too, Darko?” Nigel teased, walking towards his friend. The non-verbal communication of subtly letting someone know it was time to go registered, and Darko rose, grinning from ear to ear.

“You bet your fucking ass I will be. I’m going to pick up this lovely young lady here as my date….” As Nigel made a face of mock horror jokingly at Sandy, Darko clamped a hand on the other Romanian’s arm to hug him. “Now, now. Calm your fucking tits. She’s the maid of honor and I’m the best man, what the fuck did you expect? Can’t have a gorgeous girl like this go alone, can we?” Darko turned to Sandy and smirked again, looking at her admiringly.

Sandy had been looking at Adam who smiled at her, knowingly, or at least that's what she was assuming his smile meant, and then rose from the chair, putting her purse over her shoulder. She giggled at the two Alphas and their display, blushing at Darko's compliment. "I don't know about  _ gorgeous, _ but it will be nice to have some company on the way there," she smiled, walking over to stand close to him.

After that, she offered Nigel her delicate hand. "Thank you, Nigel, and Adam, for a lovely dinner. I look forward to seeing you two get married already."

“Yes so do we. Hope you don’t think us rude, we just need to...ahh. Clean up, and you know, we have pretty strict bedtime around here,” Nigel said, rubbing Adam’s back and casting a knowing looking at Darko.

“Yeah yeah, you disgusting love birds just want to go fuck like bunnies, I know, I know. We’re leaving,” Darko laughing, eyes twinkling. He reached over and hugged Adam with one arm. “You’re good to my best friend, who’s like a brother. You know you’re family now. I don’t need a wedding to call you brother too, you know, Adam,” he said, releasing him with a warm smile. “I’ll walk Sandy to her car. Goodnight,” he said, waiting for them to say their goodbyes.

Adam watched Sandy release Nigel's hand and nod understandingly at him, and then grin at Darko. It was good that they were connecting, he thought to himself. The boy wanted them both to be happy, like he was with his Nigel. The Omega awkwardly hugged Darko back, and smiled at him, looking at his forehead as he did. "T-Thank you, um, brother Darko," he answered back, wanting to show he agreed with him. "I will always be good to Nigel, and yes, please do see Sandy to her car."

The very pregnant Omega then received a hug from Sandy, and a kiss on his cheek, lipstick staining his skin. "Goodbye, Sandy, see you at the wedding," he said, nodding as she said goodbye to him.

***

Darko walked down the steps, offering his arm to Sandy. While there was a strong sexual attraction between them, he wanted to be a gentleman, and definitely wanted to see her again as they’d planned. “Hopefully it won't’ be too much longer before I pick you up for the wedding. That should be a great fucking time. I’m so happy for those two,” he said as he walked her to her car.

Sandy took his arm, and walked with him to her car, feeling oddly safe in his presence. "Yes, I must say I'm looking forward to it now, for more than one reason," she giggled, all but melting at how solid his arm felt. "I'm happy for them too. I'm really glad Adam forgave me." She didn't mean to slip that out, but thought Darko might know already.

Darko was surprised she mentioned it; Nigel had confessed the whole thing to him of course, been so overwrought with guilt. “A bond like they have doesn’t break easily. And it’s pretty easy to see why Nigel would be distracted with you,” he said in a deep voice as she unlocked her car and he held open the door for her. He looked her up and down again, from her big green eyes to her temptingly delicate collarbone and down her slender waist to full hips encased in tight denim.  _ Fucking perfect _ , he thought to himself, licking his lips.  

"I'm glad that's all in the past now and...thanks," Sandy blushed, chewing her lower lip, leaning against her car, her hand on the door. She took in a slightly shaky breath as he licked his lips, and an image of him kissing her flashed into her mind. He was so handsome, so strong, and had such fierce, sexy eyes. She hadn’t at all expected this tonight, she honestly thought she’d never be interested in an Alpha, and yet, here he was, right in front of her. "So, I'll, um, see you soon then? I can text you my address when I get home."

Darko was picturing it too, throwing her across the hood of her car and taking her just like that, her red hair splayed around her beautiful face. He swallowed thickly and nodded. “You do that, beautiful. Can’t wait to see you again.” He leaned in and kissed her hand again, not trusting himself any more than that, and stepped away. “Goodnight,” he said, and turned for his own car.

"Goodnight," She murmured, watching him leave, her fingers going to her lips once he'd turned. Oh my god, she thought to herself, it had only been a simple peck, very sweet, but she couldn't wait for more. She was inexperienced of course, but had kissed and done things with her hands before. Finally, she snapped herself out of her trance and got into her car, driving off.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Some Valentine's day wedding fluff/smut!

After they'd left, Adam wiped the lipstick from his cheek and looked at Nigel, a little grin playing on his lips. "I think tonight was a success, don't you?" 

Nigel began loosening the buttons of Adam’s dress shirt, one by one, kissing under his chin. “Mmmm. Very successful. So, my star, you want to hear what I was thinking about for our Honeymoon? I’ve been doing some research…”  


Adam nodded, a grin spreading over his face, as he moaned softly at the little kisses. "Yes, Nigel, please. I want to know."  


“Mauna Kea, Hawaii. They have an observatory up there; I contacted them and mentioned you, and your job, and they are letting us rent the place. The highest point is at about 14,000 feet, so there’s the altitude, but I asked Chilton and he said you’d be fine as long as we stay at the Visitor Center. He gave me some altitude sickness pills for us just in case, but as long as we take it slow it’ll be so beautiful. No one else up there, just us. There’s some kind of NASA infrared telescope up there too. And a fucking gorgeous at the base, where I have us booked in a suite right on the beach…” Nigel found himself babbling excitedly, having really looked around for the perfect place to take Adam, hoping he’d like it.

Adam hugged Nigel tightly for that, feeling very excited and giddy all at once. "That's perfect! I-I, I love it. Thank you!" He kissed Nigel's face, and then his lips, thinking he had the best Alpha and  fiancé in the world. "I can't wait to go and see everything. I bet there will be great views of the stars from there. Especially with the telescope! Oh and the beach too!" Words couldn’t express how happy he was.  


“Everything I’ve read said it’s world famous or something, the largest observatory for optical and infrared astronomy and something else I can’t pronounce. Looks romantic as hell too, but really all I care about is being with you, Iubitu,” he gushed, holding both of Adam’s hands in his and kissing them.  


"Mhm, I've read some about it before, and wanted to go one day. I just didn't because I would've had to go alone, but now I'll be going with you, with my husband!" The young Omega exclaimed, also thankful that Nigel had checked with Doctor Chilton. "It's sub-millimeter astronomy," he added, explaining it with a big smile. "Thank you, thank you! We'll have fun, and romantic times, also enjoy the stars together."  


Nigel hummed, just beside himself that Adam wanted to go and that his work had paid off. “I just want to make you happy, for the rest of our lives, my love. As fucking happy as you have made me,” he purred, walking Adam backwards towards the bedroom with a predatory smile.  


As soon as Nigel smiled like that and started to walk Adam back to the room, he felt slick seep between his cheeks. "Nigel...you do make me happy, and I want to do that for you too," he whispered, his heart bursting with love as he gazed at his Alpha with lust blown eyes. As they neared the room, he started to fumble with Nigel's fly, working the button and zipper down hastily.  


Nigel was overcome with lust and desire at the way Adam was looking at him, at how utterly breathtaking the boy was. “Fuck, I love you so much, Adam,” he whispered as they tore each other’s clothes off almost frantically in the bedroom. He could smell the sexy little Omega’s slick, and it made his mouth water.  


"I love you too, Nigel, so fucking much," Adam replied, copying how he'd heard his mate talk before. He kept his blue eyes burning on the other, stripping his clothing quickly, and folding it over the back of the chair. Once he was nude, he got onto the bed, on his back, and spread his legs, presenting his hole for his Alpha.  


Nigel’s cock throbbed painfully between his legs at the vision of his beauty splayed so willingly before him, and he crawled up the bed from the foot like a lion, licking his lips hungrily. Kneeling, he picked up the boy’s ankle, brushing kisses from his foot up his legs, one at a time, until he reached his inner thighs, where some delicious wetness had already dripped down.  


Adam preened, watching Nigel come up towards him like that, cock throbbing and hole quivering. The boy licked his lips, and idly ran his fingers over his own swollen nipples, giving them a pinch. Nigel was so sexy, the way his muscles rippled under his tawny skin, those golden eyes that seemed to glow through the ashy fringe that hung in them. The little Omega was on fire for him, wanted to be taken, and consumed by his mate. "Mm Alpha..." he purred, more aroused than even normal due to all the hormonal surges in his body.  


Nigel lapped up the boy's thighs until he reached their apex, breathing heavily over his weeping hole. The older man growled and swept his tongue over Adam's hot little pucker, slurping up as much slick as he could. “Oh fuck, Adam. You're my fucking dessert tonight, angel.” Nigel moved over the little Omega,  _ his Omega _ , situating himself between his legs and kissing him greedily. “Adam, you don’t know what you do to me, how much I want you. You’re my everything, Iubitu,” he whispered, holding himself up on his arms so as to not put his weight on Adam’s belly. He rolled to lay on his side, turning Adam around so he could spoon him, molding himself to the boy’s backside and rubbing his cock between Adam’s soft ass cheeks.    


“I feel the same, Nigel. Y-you make me feel things I've never felt before,” Adam purred grinding back against his Alpha, slowly. He loved the attention and love he received from Nigel, loved him more than all the planets, stars and raccoons ever created. “I'll have your last name soon, we will legally be a family.”  


“I am so eager to show everyone I'm yours and you're completely mine.  _ My Omega, _ ” he whispered. Nigel lifted his leg, spread him open and entered him in one push, deep inside Adam’s tight body within moments. He groaned at the boy's tightness, bracing him with a large hand wrapped around his hip.  


"I can't wait- Ohh!" Adam groaned, sucking in a deep breath at how good it felt. He loved how Nigel took him, how strong and handsome his Alpha was. "Alpha, Alpha, you feel so good. Harder-" A fresh wave of slick seeped out, coating Nigel's thick cock.  


Nigel groaned, scraping his teeth over Adam’s mating gland, over the soft skin of his neck, over Nigel’s own mark on him. The way Adam’s body sucked him in and squeezed him was more than he could bear, and he drove deep inside him, holding him still to keep himself from coming too soon. It was so hard not to lose control immediately with the boy; everything about the boy made his body cry out, made him want and want and want. The thick wetness squelched out with every thrust, dripping between then, down their thighs. “So fucking wet for your Alpha, fucking mine, mine,  _ my Adam _ …”  


Adam moaned, loudly, reaching back behind him to grip Nigel's hair as his ass was pummeled pleasurably. He'd been so aroused all night and finally he was getting what he'd been thinking about. His Alpha's cock, his Alpha as a whole. He wished he was better at talking dirty, but he wanted to give it a try. "I am Daddy, I like it when you fuck me hard," he panted, squeezing around the Romanian's cock.  


The words ignited a fire in Nigel. Something about the little angel calling him  _ that _ felt so fucking filthy. “Such a fucking good boy taking your Daddy’s cock so fucking perfect. You’re so tight,” he groaned, feeling his balls tighten. “Gonna fucking come deep in you. Want you to take my knot, gorgeous. Think you can take it?” he asked, snarling and gripping the boy harder, fucking into him faster and pulling his leg up to get just the right angle.  


"Yes, please, please, give it to me, Daddy," Adam mewled, his chest heaving, breasts shaking from the pounding. He loved it when his Alpha talked to him like this, when he was more beast than man. He tried to say more, but all that came out was a string of whines and moans. The little Omega was pliant in Nigel's hands, totally submissive and willing to let him move or fuck him in any way he chose.  


“Adam….” Nigel howled, shooting Adam full of his sticky, thick seed, his knot swelling rapidly inside him. Nigel’s mouth hung open as he gasped his way through the blinding ecstasy. Normally Nigel would have waited to make Adam come first, but the heady aroma of Adam’s scent as well as his words overwhelmed Nigel’s longevity. After a second, he was coherent enough to reach around Adam’s belly, stroking him faster.  


Adam came after only a few strokes in, over Nigel's knuckles and down his thighs. "Nigel-!" he cried out, his hole tensing and pulsing, eyes seeing white. It was amazing, as it always was, but there was something undeniably appealing about his Alpha not being able to stave off his own orgasm. “That was...that was perfect, Nigel.”  


The Romanian hummed with delight, turning Adam’s chin to kiss him passionately. “You fucking bring it out of me. You’re the one who’s perfect...in every way, my angel,” he said, cradling Adam against his body.  


"Thank you, my Nigel," Adam purred, leaning back against him, head angled into their kiss. A small yawn escaped his lips when they paused to take a breath. He was wiped out, from the company, the cooking and the sex. He needed to clean up, he felt sticky, but he was overcome with exhaustion and felt sated, happy in his Alpha's arms.  


Sensing his beautiful Omega’s momentary indecision, and knowing he liked to clean up after “coitus”, Nigel rubbed a soothing hand down his chest and over his hips. “Shhh. Just be here with me, now, Iubitu,” he whispered, sleep overtaking him too. It was far too perfect, warm and comfortable laying as they did, Nigel’s knot still inflated inside the boy.  


Adam mumbled an incoherent word of agreement as his puppy eyes slid closed, his breathing slow and deep. He started to dream almost instantly, groaning a little. "No, the sun is gaseous and made of plasma, Nigel," he said, talking in his sleep. “Yes, it’s larger than earth, one hundred and nine times the diameter of Earth.”  


***  


Wedding day was here and Adam was up at the crack of dawn, practically bouncing around with excitement. Breakfast had been eaten and dishes washed, and Adam was on the phone with Sandy, talking over the arrangements. They needed to pick up Harlan first though. He hoped Nigel and him would get along.

Adam got off the phone and walked out onto the balcony where Nigel was smoking. "We have to go get Harlan in fifteen minutes. I hope you like him."  


Nigel wore a tuxedo, dark grey, with a crisp white shirt, and was adjusting the cuff links Darko had given him expressly for the occasion, cigarette dangling from his lips. Pulling it from his mouth and exhaling away from Adam, he nodded. “I’m sure we’ll get along great, darling. Hopefully he doesn’t find me too unsavory for you. He was your father’s friend….I don’t make a very good impression on parents,” Nigel remarked.  


Adam, who was dressed in a space blue tuxedo with a galaxy themed bow tie, one that Sandy had helped him pick out, gasped as he took Nigel in. "I,I," he trailed off, his fingers reaching out to touch his mate's cheekbone. "I think he will like you, but if he doesn't, I'll remind him it's his choice. You're my Alpha and Luke's father."  


Nigel stubbed out his smoke and looked over Adam, his lips parted slightly. “You look so fucking handsome, angel. God damn,” he cursed softly. He took both of Adam’s hands in his and kissed them, soft lips over the smooth skin of the boy’s knuckles. “Ready, love?”  


The young Omega blushed at that, and grinned, widely. "Thank you, so do you, Nigel. I am ready." A nod was given, and then a sweet kiss to his Alpha's jaw before he held out his hand. Sandy had told him that his mate shouldn't see him before the wedding, but Adam didn't believe in superstitions.  


***  


They made their way outside, a beautiful stretch limo parked in front of the apartment building. An older man in a sharp black suit and cap stood next to the vehicle and opened the door for Nigel and Adam, and they climbed inside. Nigel grinned and watched as Adam climbed in; he’d specifically reserved this limo for the wedding, using a company called “Galaxy Limousine” and requesting one with a blue interior and astronomy-themed  décor . Nothing was too much for his angel.  


Adam's eyes went wide as he looked around at the  décor and the stars. "Wow!" he exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear. "Thank you, Nigel!" he all but tackled him back down onto the seat, minding his belly of course, and then peppering kisses on his face. His fiance was the best, so good to him. The Omega knew he'd gotten lucky finding such a mate. "It's perfect, Alpha, so perfect. You got me a space limousine!"  


Nigel grinned at Adam’s enthusiasm, returning his kisses eagerly. “I did, my little Space Man. You like it?” he asked. Pointing out some of the amenities of the vehicle, he opened a small silver cooler filled with ice, and one bottle of champagne. The second bottle, this one just for Adam, was sparkling white grape juice. “For after the wedding,” he explained with a smile.  


"I love it!" Adam said, already having moved off of Nigel so he wasn't smooshing him. The boy eyed everything, smiling, and holding onto his Alpha like a little koala clinging to a tree. "I love you. It's...it's so thoughtful. Does the driver know we need to pick up Harlan?" he asked, looking around at the stars with wondrous blue eyes.  


Nigel kissed Adam’s cheek and wrapped his arms around him. “Oh he knows. We’re headed there first,” he replied as the vehicle began moving.  


"Oh good," Adam said, and leaned his head on Nigel's shoulder, trying not to wrinkle their attire.  


It wasn't but about twenty minutes later, and they were at the airport. Harlan was already standing outside with his luggage, looking grumpy.  


"I guess his plane got in early," the Omega speculated, brows furrowing a little. "That's Harlan." He pointed to the older Alpha, showing Nigel. "Come on, I'll introduce you both." With this, Adam got out of the limo carefully and walked over.  


"Harlan!" the young man exclaimed, allowing Harlan to pull him into a hug.  


Nigel stood back, watching Adam embrace the older man. He didn’t look very happy to be there, though his entire countenance seemed to lighten when he saw Adam’s condition.  


"Adam, it is good to see you, boy," Harlan smiled, pulling back to look at the Omega's belly. He placed his hand on his stomach and beamed. "Never thought I'd see the day!" It was then that he looked up to see Nigel. "Aren't you going to introduce us?"  


"O-Oh, I'm sorry, Nigel," Adam began taking his Alpha's hand, "This is Harlan, Harlan, this is my Alpha and fiance, Nigel."  


"Nigel, good to meet you," Harlan greeted, extending his hand and looking over the Romanian, zeroing in on his tattoos, his dominating presence.  


Nigel took the man’s hand and pumped it firmly. “Good to meet you, Harlan. I’ve heard great things about you. We’re happy you could make the trip...I know Adam’s been looking forward to your arrival.” He didn’t know why exactly he managed to refrain for cursing right away. He never did such things but he got a real fatherly vibe from the guy, and he  _ did _ want to make a good impression on him.  


Harlan shook back firmly, and let go, looking at how the little Omega was curled around Nigel's other arm. Despite his concern, he knew Adam was mated to Nigel, carrying his pup, so there was little he could do anyways. "I've heard some interesting things about you," the Alpha chuckled, trying to push out the conversation he'd had with Adam about how Nigel really liked eating his ass, or performing analingus on him, as the boy had put it. "Nice limo, hope it has beer?"  


“My kinda guy! We definitely have beer, Harlan,” Nigel replied jovially, holding the door open and waving him in. “Make yourself at home. It's in the middle console cooler,” he said, helping Adam in after the older man.  


Inside, Adam looked at Harlan, who had a much bigger smile on his face since he knew he was getting beer. "Isn't it nice, Harlan, it's a space limousine."  


"It's nice, Adam, seems like your Alpha takes good care of you," Harlan admitted, chugging his beer, looking at Adam who nodded at the statement. "Thanks for the beer, Nigel," he said, patting his arm in a show of manliness.  


Nigel grinned and wrapped an arm around Adam, leaning back against the seat. “Don’t mention it. Adam’s family is mine now, too.”  


Harlan was starting to feel better about Nigel, it already seemed like he'd done a lot for Adam. He took a second to look over the pair, seeing the way the boy looked at Nigel in awe, how he met his eyes, and how that love was returned and suddenly felt happy for the kid. With a nod of thanks to Nigel and another swig of beer, he smiled at Adam. “So it looks like you're living the good life now, Adam.”  


“Yes, I am very happy,” Adam smiled, his head on Nigel's shoulder, fingers laced together. “Nigel is good to me, he lets me talk about space, keeps me safe and knots me anytime I want. The sex is very good, and he understands I like it hard.” The Omega turned from Harlan to his Alpha, smiling innocently, as if it were a perfectly natural thing to tell.  


Harlan nearly spat out his beer, holding up a pleading hand. He was happy for the kid but shit, he didn't need to hear that. All he could do in the end was laugh though, the Omega still had that special something.  


Nigel blushed a deep shade of red, choking and coughing at Adam’s words. “Darling, I think perhaps Harlan doesn’t need that much detail,” he chided gently, smirking through his discomfort and casting an apologetic look of relief as Harlan laughed. “We love each other more than any fucking thing in the universe, you understand,” Nigel said, slipping in with the expletive from being caught so off guard and hoping his love’s father figure wouldn’t be offended. “And now we have Luke to make us a family,” he added, rubbing Adam’s belly lovingly.  


"Adam's always been too damned direct," Harlan laughed, not minding the foul language that Nigel had said at all. "I can see you two do, and I'm grateful for it. Luke is going to be one spoiled pup, I can imagine." Harlan looked at Adam who was initially furrowing his brows and then making and 'oh' face, at the realization that he'd said too much, all too soon though, he was almost purring at Nigel's belly rub.  


***  


Sandy was ready, finally, wearing a dark sky blue satin gown, and matching shoes. She’d wanted to match the space theme of the wedding and the sparkles on her dress looked a bit like stars, plus it cut low on her back, and a bit in the front. All in all, she was pleased. She took one more look in the mirror at her makeup, and then her hair, which was swept up off her neck, a few curled tendrils hanging around her face and at the nape of her neck. Darko should be here soon and she was already giddy.  


***  


Darko was never anxious, but he found himself checking his shirt and slacks in the mirror one too many times, slapping some aftershave around his neck and chin as he fussed. He wore a simple dark grey suit and white shirt, forgoing a tie, knowing his good friend wouldn’t mind a bit. He really only cared about impressing that gorgeous little fox, Sandy.  


Finally deciding he looked alright, if not actually damn good, he got in his car and pulled up the directions in his phone for the pretty redhead’s place. 

As he arrived, he checked his breath and popped a mint in his mouth, knocking on her door as he pulled down his sleeves and made sure his cuff links were on straight.  


***  


The redheaded Omega had just finished spraying on some perfume that enhanced her scent, rather than took away from it, when she heard the door. She grabbed her matching clutch purse and walked to the door, looking out the peephole. Her heart started to race when she saw him. After taking a breath, she opened the door, a big smile flitting over her pink lips. "You're right on time, handsome."  


Darko looked the striking young woman up and down, awestruck at her beauty. “Fucking hell. No one’s going to be looking at the happy couple with  _ you _ in the room. Hello, beautiful,” he greeted, taking her hand and kissing it as he did when he’d met her, but this time, his lips lingered a bit longer than necessary on her pale, soft skin. In spite of her tasteful cologne, her omega scent was still very prominent to him.  


Sandy could still smell his strong Alpha scent over his cologne as well, and it was already driving her insane. "Thank you," she smiled, blushing hot. "You're one to talk though, looking sharp. Shall we?" the Omega asked, arching a well shaped brow.  


“Glad you approve,” he said, offering her a muscular arm as he walked her to his car. He opened the door, admiring the long curve of her spine visible in the low plunging cut of her dress.  


Standing close behind her, he inhaled deeply to scent her hair as she was getting in.  _ Fucking delicious _ , he thought to himself. 

"I do," she replied as they walked to his car, taking the opportunity to feel Darko's bicep. She naturally just leaned in towards him. As she sat, she let a bit of her thigh show, making it seem as though her dress had simply gotten caught.  _ He's so handsome, so well built _ , she thought to herself, feeling dizzy from his aroma.  


Oh, he definitely noticed, licking his lips as he saw her creamy thigh exposed. He pulled the seat-belt out, leaning across her chest to latch it. Somehow he made it seem chivalrous and not creepy, and he congratulated himself on his sly maneuver. “Safety first,” he whispered in a deep voice, close to her ear, before moving to close her door and get in the driver’s seat.  


Sandy took in a shuddering breath at that, heat building between her thighs. She would have to make sure she didn't get too wet, as slick would not look pretty all over the back of that dress. Once he got into the car, she looked over at him and gave him a pretty smile. "So considerate of you, Darko." She wasn't sure how she'd get through this wedding without presenting herself to him honestly.  


The Romanian started the car and drove, his eyes wandering over her form, thighs pressed tightly together, and he knew what that meant. It was all he could do not to pull over and take her, but he knew Nigel and Adam would be waiting for them. He was a patient man, more patient than Nigel by a long shot, thus he was the  _ ‘people person’ _ .  


“You talk to Adam today? Nigel was pissing nails, he’s so fucking excited to marry that kid. Went over his vows with me. He’s become quite the romantic. It’s actually beautiful, what he wrote.” Darko said, hoping to ease a little of the tension with some conversation. A man could only take so much, and this omega was testing his restraint already.  


"Yes, he and Nigel picked up his friend, or father figure, Harlan, I think is his name?" Sandy answered, looking over at Darko, her painted pink nails lightly drumming over her gown. "I had to help Adam a little with his, tell him that  _ coitus _ didn't need to be in vows," she paused, giggling, "but they do seem very much in love. I’m sure I’ll cry at the ceremony." The conversation, was something she was grateful really, since she felt overwhelmed herself.  


Darko laughed at that. “Yeah, I’ve gotten a little more information than I ever wanted to know from hearing Adam talking about their sex life,” he chuckled. “I grew up with Nigel. We are like brothers. Been in every kind of scrape you can fucking imagine, and I love him like a brother. The way he looks at Adam, it’s special as hell, you know? They’re good for each other. Oddest goddamn pair I’ve ever seen but, I suppose opposites attract as they say. They’re kinda perfect for each other,” he finished, his big hands moving over the steering wheel with ease.  


Sandy laughed, a bit harder, covering her mouth shyly. "Adam told me  _ a lot _ about their sex life too, and I just try to drown it out. But it sounds like Nigel is lucky to have a friend like you," she said, clutching her purse. "That's what they say and from what I've seen and been told, I have to agree." Such a tough looking man Darko was, but the Omega could see a softness that was beneath that ruggedly handsome exterior.  


Her phone buzzed then, and she pulled it from her phone. "Oh speaking of those two, Adam just texted me to inform us that we have ten minutes before we are going to be late," she chuckled, quickly texting him back that they were close and to not worry.  


The Romanian smirked. “I am usually a few minutes early just because of how nervous he gets about timing. It’s actually cute, though every day, it would drive me nuts,” he said, turning down the driveway to the Planetarium.  


"I worked with Adam for a while, and trust me, while I love him like a brother, it can be taxing," she agreed, watching the trees pass by.  


Small lights adorned a covered, arched walkway that had been put up just for the event, and people were already milling about outside, filtering into the small building. The ridiculously extravagant limo Nigel had rented was right there in front, and Darko parked close and swung his legs out to get the door for Sandy again. He extended his hand to take hers, once again staring at her legs.  


Sandy's eyes widened at the setup of the place, it was beautiful, just from what she could see from the outside. She'd noticed him looking at her legs again and blushed. "Wow, it's really...perfect. Nigel did all this? I'm impressed." She took Darko’s arm again, on instinct, scenting him casually as they walked towards the entrance.  


Darko had texted Nigel that they’d arrived, with Nigel telling his friend to meet them in a small office where they were waiting for the wedding to start. Darko headed to the back of the circular building, locating the two men. Quickly embracing Nigel upon seeing him, Darko patted his back. “You ready, brother?” Another man stood with them, and older man he didn’t recognize. “Adam, you’re looking fucking spectacular,” he grinned, moving back to Sandy to place his hand in the small of her back.  


"Thank you, Darko," Adam smiled, looking over Sandy and Darko, they both looked very nice. He looked at Harlan after that, who was eyeing Darko in an unusual way, though he wasn't sure why or why it meant. Finally he looked at Sandy as he stood hand in hand with his husband to be. "You look very beautiful, Sandy. The dress is perfect."  


"Thank you, Adam," Sandy beamed, very flushed still with Darko's hand on her back. "You do too, both of you look nice!" The Omega leaned in to peck Adam's cheek, noticing the other man was smiling at her, clearly scenting her. "Oh hi, you must be Harlan?" she said extending her hand to him.  


"Hello, Sandy, a pleasure to meet you," the old Alpha grinned, not liking Darko right away, but he wouldn't say anything today, it was Adam's wedding after all. He shook her hand, gently, as she returned the verbal greeting, and then put his hands in his pockets, merely nodding to Darko.  


Darko sensed some tension in Adam’s old friend, but added nothing more. He could tell when someone didn't care for him, but this was not the time or the place to get into anything, not to mention, he'd never want to ruin his best friend’s big day.  


Nigel detected it too, but was too focused on Adam to give it more thought.  


“Are we ready, Nigel?” Adam asked, his fingers drumming out a rhythm on his suit pants. He was so excited, so eager to be married. The boy had memorized his wedding vows, and while speaking in front of the few guests was a bit unnerving, he was astonishingly calm.  


“Absofuckinglutely, angel,” he replied, kissing Adam in the cheek and leading them all out the door and into the large, main room.  


The auditorium was full of stars; the projector splashed constellations brilliantly across the dome, and there were tables and chairs set up all around and adorned in pretty blue and white lights. At the front stood the justice of the peace, and music from Gustav Holst’s “The Planets” played in the background. Strains of “Venus” echoed through the room, romantic, swelling, beautiful strings seemed the perfect fit for the ceremony.  


"Wow," Adam gasped, not having seen all of the final touches since Nigel had made the arrangements once they had decided on the theme. "This is..." he felt emotion, his eyes watering just a little, brimming and threatening to spill right out "...amazing." Even Sandy and Harlan seemed to be choked up as they took their places.  


Nigel lifted his hand to his lips and kissed it softly. “All for you, my darling Adam,” he whispered. “Just like my heart.”  


Nigel led him to the front where the man stood waiting for them. Everyone was seated and the Romanian’s heart began to pound in his chest as he looked at his handsome, beautiful husband-to-be.  


"Nigel..." Adam smiled, feeling his body buzz with emotion and adrenaline, his next words whispered. “I love you.” He rubbed his belly and stood with the handsome Romanian, checking to make sure the ring he'd gotten for him was in his pocket for when the time came to exchange them. The boy tried to ignore the crowd and just focus on his Alpha, inhaling big doses of his scent to keep himself calm.  


The justice of the peace stood in front of the small gathering, and began to speak. “ Ladies and gentlemen, welcome. We are gathered today to celebrate the marriage of Adam and Nigel, two people who deeply love, respect, and honor each other, and have chosen to solidify their bond before us here today. Marriage enables two separate souls to share their desires, longings, dreams, joys and sorrows, and to help each other through all uncertainties of life.” He gestured towards Nigel. “I believe you’ve each prepared your own vows?” he asked.  


Nigel cleared his throat and looked into Adam’s eyes, his own golden ones warm with emotion. “Yes,” he started, taking Adam’s hands in his own. “I know the way we met, no one could have thought at first look we’d be  _ compatible _ . But Adam, we are so much more. And this, what I feel for you, is more than just physical. I’ve learned so much from you, you take care of me, you’re patient even when I’m a jealous, hot-headed fuck, you love me, are honest and real, and have the most beautiful heart of anyone I’ve ever known. To have your love is all that matters in this world to me, angel. Til death do us fucking part, I am yours forever, Adam Raki.”  


Adam was choked up at Nigel’s vow to him, almost feeling frozen and overwhelmed in a wonderful way. It was that, that made him pause for minute before realizing he needed to speak.  


"O-Oh!" The young Omega said, looking into Nigel's eyes, a warm smile over his lips.  


"Nigel, I know being mated to me can prove to be difficult at times, I like things a specific way, I eat the same things-well not recently, since I've been pregnant I have had peculiar cravings for things," Adam stopped when he heard Sandy gently clear her throat to signal him he was starting to go on one of his long ramblings, something they had agreed upon.  


"-As I was saying, I eat the same things, mostly, and require more space than most Omegas, but you love me anyways. You love me even when I have trouble understanding the things you communicate sometimes, or with reading your body language. You've taught me a lot and helped me grow and I know that it is correlated to the fact that you ground me, you make me happy and keep me safe. I am grateful for that, s-so I promise to continue loving you too, always until one or both of us dies. I vow to always let you be yourself, just as you do for me, which means I accept your cigarettes, fucking profanity and all." Adam smiled, throwing in the profanity as a symbol of just how accepting his was. Sandy had tried to talk him out of that, but he knew it would mean a lot to his Alpha. As he smiled and gazed at Nigel, he felt a tear fall down his cheek, but he wasn't sad, no, he was anything but sad.  


Nigel’s eyes grew wet, filling with tears as he heard the beautiful expression from Adam. His heart pounded harder than it ever had, swelling with the overpowering fullness of his love for the boy. It left the normally strong man feeling vulnerable, but in the best way; he knew he was safe with him, that he’d found his home in this beautiful, unique angel.  


The officiant smiled at both men, and nodded, "Now for the exchange of the rings. A ring is an unbroken circle, a symbol of unity and love, representative of the greater circle of life of which we all are a part of. Having neither beginning nor end, but a continuous cycle of which you are an element. For you, it begins with the gift of life, of love, and will continue through the end of time," he said, waiting until both men had the rings in their hands before turning to Nigel first.  


"Nigel Zugrăvescu, do you promise to uphold the vows you have spoken, to love and honor Adam Raki. To protect him with your life, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"  


Nigel nodded, taking the ring he’d proposed to Adam with - the meteorite ring - and held his hand, slipping it on his finger. “I absolutely do, with every fiber of my soul, with everything I have, with my last breath, I’ll protect and love you, Adam,” he said, his voice deep and rough, accent heavier under the weight of the moment.  


Once the ring was on Adam's finger, the officiant turned to Adam, who's eyes were still watery, clearly moved by what Nigel had said.  


"Adam Raki, do you promise to uphold the vows you have spoken, to love and honor Nigel Zugrăvescu. To protect him with your life, in sickness and health, as long as you both shall live?"  


"Yes, I do, I promise to do all of those things," Adam answered, and then slipped the ring on Nigel's left finger. He hadn't shown his Alpha the ring at all, not until now. But it was a beautiful white gold band with two diamonds, one atop the other, much like two stars that adorned the night sky and clung together. Around it, it had Adam's sound-wave engraved there, in yellow gold--a recording of him saying,  _ Te Iubesc, my Alpha _ \--encrypted into the ring, for all time. He'd explain once they were alone and Nigel could look at it properly.  


Nigel raised his hand to look at the ring encircling his thick finger, and forgetting the man between them, pushed him aside to cradle Adam’s face in both hands and kiss him deeply. “Ahhh, gentlemen, well...with the power vested in me, I pronounce you officially husbands, well,” he chuckled, spitting the words out in a rush as the men kissed like they were in an airplane that was going down. He coughed and raised his hands with a smile, shrugging as the people gathering erupted in applause and stood, cheering as music began to rise around them. 

Adam kissed Nigel back, just as deeply, everything else fading away but  _ them _ . He barely heard the officiant declare them married, he was _ that  _ swept up. Finally though, the Omega realized, and breathlessly pulled back from the love-filled liplock and smiled, another tear trickling down his cheek. "We're married, Nigel. I'm Adam Raki-Zugrăvescu now!" The young Omega took Nigel's hand, his heart racing, and faced the crowd. People were already gathering at the doors to see them out, to the reception. Adam had made sure to say he didn't want rice thrown, it was wasteful and harmful to birds, and confetti was too messy, so bubbles it was.  


Nigel decided too, he wanted Adam’s last name attached to his own, and had filed paperwork to legally change his name to Raki-Zugrăvescu. He hadn't yet told the boy, so he did just then. “Adam...I'm adding your name to mine, too,” he said, pulling a small piece of paper from his pocket and showing him. “Want everyone to know, i’m yours, Iubitu.”  


The young Omega turned to look at Nigel at that, still standing where they'd married, their guests watching. He looked at the paper and then looked into his  _ husband's _ eyes. "Really? Y-you did this for me? For us?" He was awestruck, and completely, pleasantly surprised. Arms went around Nigel's neck, the boy kissing him reverently and appreciatively. "Thank you, Nigel, I am so happy!"  


Nigel kissed Adam anywhere he could reach, cheeks, lips, neck, grinning like a fool. “I’m Nigel Raki-Zugrăvescu, everyone,” he said jubilantly, as everyone continued clapping and hooting. Nigel’s eyes landed on Darko, who was standing beside Sandy, the big Romanian’s face looking flushed as he rubbed his eyes and grinned at his friend. He gave him a thumbs up and a nod, and Nigel returned it as he held Adam.  


Adam giggled at the kisses, and then at Nigel's proclamation. Everyone seemed happy for him, he could tell since they were clapping and being overtly loud. As Nigel looked at Darko, Adam looked at Sandy, who was wiping a tear from her cheek and smiling. Oddly enough, Harlan was doing the same. "I think we walk out now," the Omega whispered, leaning close to Nigel's ear. "They blow bubbles as we do and then traditionally we dance and cut cake."  


Nigel nodded and grinned, deliriously happy. “Let’s go, Iubitu,” he said, leading Adam and weaving their fingers together palm to palm.  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Te Iubesc= I love you


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the delay on the update. Next chapter will have more Adam & Nigel, but Darko and Sandy needed some love. :P

Outside, a large tent had been set up, stars and dark blue and purple accents everywhere. Paper lanterns that looked like the moon hung from various parts of the tent ceiling, and several star projectors were casting glowing lights everywhere. It was absolutely beautiful, though to Nigel, not as beautiful as his Adam. 

The meal Nigel and Adam had planned was several courses involving each of their favorite foods, including a few Eastern European dishes Nigel had suggested. There was, of course, macaroni and cheese, elevated a bit to include truffle oil with a crisp baked top of gruyere, served with baked chicken breast. Darko had made arrangements to find a Romanian chef who specially prepared Nigel’s favorite,  Sarmale cu Mamaliguta, a dish made of rolled pork minced meat mixed with rice and herbs, covered in cabbage leaves. It was accompanied by Mamaliga, polenta made of boiled corn flour, served with hot peppers and sour cream. They also had Cârnați afumați, smoked sausages and salata de vinete, grilled eggplant salad as well as Tzuica - distilled plum alcohol.  

The meal was wonderful, the small gathering of people laughing and everyone enjoying the food tremendously. Soft classical music played in the background, and soon after dinner had been finished, a cake was rolled to the wedding party table. Nigel had the same baker that had made Adam’s birthday cake prepare this one: A blue and purple galaxy cake with silver accents that looked like stars.

"That was very good, Nigel, I enjoyed it a lot." Adam said, rising from the table to stand next to the cake. He had researched the traditions involved in a wedding and knew the next step was cutting it together, but he’d already told Nigel he didn’t want it smooshed in his face. The Omega took a second to look at Sandy and Darko, who seemed very happy, and then to Harlan who was nodding with approval. He held his hand out in offering for his husband to join him and only then did he actually fully look at the cake, and his eyes went wide, a big grin on his face.  "It's a galaxy themed cake, it's almost too perfect to eat. Thank you, Nigel!"

Nigel beamed at his beloved, and took his hand so they could slice into it. Harlan, Sandy and Darko all stood around taking photos, something Nigel was not usually fond of, but in this instance he was more than happy to have these memories recorded.

A few hours passed, the group dancing and having a good time, almost everyone in various stages of inebriation. Darko had wandered to the restrooms, having lost track of Sandy and realizing he really needed to go. Upon exiting, there she was, the beauty dewy with the warmth of the alcohol and exercise. He smiled widely, leaning a palm on the wall behind her. “Well, there you are beautiful. How are you enjoying the party?”

She jumped, just a little at his voice, having been lost in thought. Her expression quickly turned to one of flirtation, her back going right against that very wall. "It's fun, especially with good company," she giggled, taking in his scent. With a lick of her lips, she gazed at him, her green eyes blown wide from the attraction she felt for the Alpha. "Are you having a good time? I'm really happy for those two."

Darko smelled her attraction, and it was intoxicating to him. He pushed back a loose tendril of silky red curls, curving his thumb over her cheek. “I’m very happy. I’ve never seen Nigel so gobsmacked over anyone, not even his ex wife,” he replied. “They’re both lucky to have found each other,” he continued, his eyes scanning down to Sandy’s full, red pout as she stood there nearly trembling beneath him. He smiled warmly. “And the fucking company can’t be beat, that's for sure.”

Sandy was very tipsy, her skin warm and flushed, but she was still capable of coherent thought, and right now she had many of them. "I'm glad for them. They are lucky," she looked up at him through her long lashes, leaning into his brief touch. "Maybe we are too." She trailed off, being more direct than she might be otherwise and arched towards him, hooking her slender arm around his neck. "Kiss me, please." A quiet whine slipped past her lips, her ample bosoms heaving with each breath.

The dark-haired Romanian couldn’t possibly resist her, and he slipped one arm around her waist, the other pressing her gently into the wall, and leaned down to lick softly along her bottom lip. Feeling the delicate way she opened up to him, he groaned and pressed further, his tongue sliding against hers as he finally indulged in tasting her. “You taste so fucking good,” he whispered, his hand sliding further down to press her close against his broad frame.

"So do you," Sandy whispered, twirling their tongues together, sucking on his lips. Her other hand busied itself by running along the muscles of his back. She could feel them, even through the fabric of his clothing. Slick began to gather, just the beginnings, but it made her scent permeate the air thickly. Everything about Darko was sexy, from his accent, to his looks, and how he talked to her. She now knew, that he was a very good kisser as well. "I've thought about this since I first met you."

“I have too. Your scent has been driving me insane.” He pressed his groin forward a bit, his erection hard against her soft thighs. “See what I mean?” he asked, nipping kisses down her neck, teeth grazing over the pristine skin of her neck, near her mating gland. His big hands moved from her lower back to squeeze her plush ass as he ground his hips into her a bit.

Sandy was dizzy from the desire she felt for Darko, especially when she felt his erection pressing into her. "Yes, I-" she trailed off and hooked a leg around his waist, needing him now. "Is there, somewhere, private, we could go?" The mating gland was a sensitive spot for any Omega, and his proximity to it, had her going insane with want.

The wedding party and reception was all set up outside, but the restroom facilities were inside the planetarium, which was deserted but for people milling in and out occasionally to use the facilities. Darko pulled her by the hand into the hall and led her to the room where Nigel & Adam had been getting ready, a small office. “In here,” he said, looking around, though it was dark, the only light coming in from the moon shining through a window near the ceiling.

Inside the office, Sandy looked at Darko, her skin buzzing from the alcohol but mostly from  _ him _ . She didn't speak at word at first, raising her slender arms to unfasten her dress and slide down the zipper. As she pulled it down and stepped out, she was left in only her lacey panties, a sky blue thong that matched her dress and no bra. The Omega covered herself, shyly with her hands, but she wanted this, wanted the sexy dark-hair Romanian in front of her.

Darko exhaled heavily through his nostrils as he watched her undress. She was fucking breathtaking, her pale porcelain skin shining in the moonlight. “Goddamn, Sandy,” he murmured in a deep voice as he loosened his belt and fly, thumbing down the buttons of his dress shirt until it hung open. He let his dress slacks fall to the floor and approached her, his large, rough hands moving from her neck, down her shoulders and arms, drinking in her beauty with an awestruck expression.

A soft Omegan whine slipped from her lips at his touch, and from seeing him nude like that. He was so tough and yet his touch was soft, reverent. "I could say the same thing about you," she whispered, pushing her chest out, her large breasts surprisingly pert and upturned. Slick dribbled from her delicate folds, her hole throbbing for something she'd never had before. She hadn't planned on losing her virginity today or  _ here _ , but she couldn't be bothered to care because  _ he _ was who she wanted to give it to. She wondered then, if maybe he was, in fact her true mate. "I want you,  _ Alpha _ ."

Darko’s eyes widened and his nostrils flared as he detected something's had distinctly not noticed before. Something that made his heavy, thick Alpha cock jerk against his rippling abdomen with a slap.  _ Virgin Omega. _ Untouched. He’d of course seen she wasn’t mated, but a pure virgin? How the fuck Nigel had managed not to fuck her that night, he had no idea, but he could only be grateful, as he dipped his lips down to her ear, ghosting his over her jawline with a low growl as his hands slipped around her waist. He gently walked her backwards towards a desk, pressing his naked body against hers and rolling his hips suggestively against hers. He cupped a full breast in one hand, palming against the nipple and biting his lip at the sight. All he could imagine was how she was going to look imapled and bouncing on his cock. He pulled one creamy thigh up, suckling her lower lip between his teeth and groaning. “Sandy...I want  _ you…” _

Sandy wrapped her arms around Darko's strong shoulders, letting him move her as he saw fit. She was willing to give it all to him, every last bit because she trusted the Alpha, which may or may not be a good thing but nonetheless, she did. At the feel of those big hands on her breasts, working her nipple, she whined, and wrapped that same leg he'd pulled up, around him. She was on suppressants, but what she felt was very close to heat and she needed him to take her. "Please...I, I need you. But you need to know it's my, well, I've never done  _ this  _ before."

The Romanian hooked his thumb around the waistband of her lacy blue panties, his chest heaving up and down with effort. He reached across her and pinched a bit of the lace in both hands, tearing it quickly and sending it across the room in one motion with a snarl. “Never, Sandy?” he asked, but of course, he knew. Her scent was so pure, everything about her completely untouched. He leaned forward to kiss her again, sliding his tongue against her and savoring the ripe sweetness of her mouth. His large Alpha cock jutted against the softness of her thigh, leaking against her soft, warm skin.

"Never..." Sandy panted, into his mouth, her pussy clenching and contracting, soaking wet and aching. She clutched at his shoulders, arching her back into him, pressing her full breasts and hard nipples into his chest. The Omega slid her hand down his arm, over his muscles and snaked her hand in between their bodies, taking his cock into her hand, and worked it back and forth. "God, you're so... _ so _ big."

Darko groaned when she gripped him, shifting into her and pushing against the soft swell of her breasts. He leaned down to suck a puffy pink nipple between his lips, licking over it wetly before tugging it with his teeth with a moan. He moved to the other one, pushing her ample tits together and kneading them in his big hands as he rutted his cock in her small hands. “You're gonna feel so fucking good. Oh God...Sandy…”

Sandy whined at that and then slid down his body, to her knees where she took his cock again. She looked up at him, big green eyes batting as she gently pulled back his foreskin and rubbed the tip over her full, pouty lips. “I want to taste you…” No sooner than the words had been spoken and she licked over the slit, humming at the salty musk there. He tasted decadent and she needed more. The red head suckled on his bulbous head, her other hand cradling his large balls before she took him inside the wet furnace of her mouth.

The big Romanian’s eyes darkened and he groaned as he watched her sink to the floor and wrap her beautiful lips around him. He threw his head back as the slippery heat of her mouth enveloped him, his hips jerking slightly, but he steadied himself to avoid choking her, instead running his big hands into her red curls, loosening the pins holding them up. “Fuck, oh, fuck, yes…” he moaned, watching as his thick member grew wet with her saliva.

"You taste so good," Sandy mewled, when she'd popped off to take a breath. No sooner than she'd said the words and she was back on his cock, bobbing up and down, and lathing her tongue over his shaft. She held it around the base, at the knot, and with her other, she started to rub her clit, her hips grinding and ass bouncing.

“God, gorgeous, ahhh,” Darko huffed,bracing his hands on the desk and yanking her up after only a short time. “I can’t, I won’t last like that and I want to ….I need to be inside you. I will be good to you baby, I promise, alright?” he purred, pulled her up against his chest into his arms. He dipped his fingers just inside her pussy, teasing her a bit before sitting her down on the desk, kissing her deeply.

Sandy licked her lips, and then moaned as she'd felt his thick fingers teasing her pussy. Oh god, it felt so good, she could only imagine how much better his cock would feel--if she could take it all, it was huge. "I want you inside of me, Darko. I need you. I know you'll be good to me, I-I trust you," she purred back, spreading her thighs and kissing the words into his mouth, twirling their tongues together .

Darko pulled her thighs up, settling between her legs and rubbing the thick, hard ridge of his cock between the slick seam of her lips. “Breathe in and out gorgeous...it'll hurt but once I'm in, I won't move until you're ready, ok?” He whispered.

"Ok," Sandy whispered back, and nodded, her hands finding purchase on his strong shoulders, green eyes half lidded. She took in a slow breath, relaxing herself, and prepared for the painful intrusion. One that was very much wanted and she knew it would feel good once the initial pain was over. Finally she laid back on the table, and swallowed, thickly, nervously. "I-I'm ready, baby."

Darko wrapped his strong arms around her soft thighs, and pushed the thick head of his cock past her pink, slickened lips; there was resistance, and she was tighter than anything he’d ever felt, but so wet, some of her arousal was displaced by the invasion and leaked down their legs. He was half way inside her and paused, gauging her ability to take him by the look on her face. “Fuck, baby, you’re so fucking tight….you ok?” he panted.

It hurt, it certainly did, but luckily, being an Omega meant her body adapted quickly. Still though, it was painful, but it was ebbing. Such a peculiar feeling, being filled, especially by an Alpha that had such a large cock, and he wasn't even all the way in yet. At his question, she nodded, and looked at Darko, licking her lips as she took a calming breath. "I'm ok, yes, you can keep going."

Stroking her soft hair, the big Romanian pushed in deeper until he was seated all the way inside her, biting his lip and groaning at the tight wet grip of her body. “Fucking perfect, yes, oh fuck Sandy,” he said, pulling her head back and licking up her long, pale neck hungrily as though he wanted to eat her. In a way, he did.

Sandy gazed into Darko's powerful eyes, her breath hitching and chest heaving. She mewled, a whiny sounding thing, and tipped her head back, pushing her breasts forward as he licked her neck, over her sensitive gland. She'd never felt so complete before now and the redhead understood why Omegas needed Alphas, how nothing would ever feel as good than being mated by one. "Darko, Alpha...please, harder."

Darko began moving slow and deep into the soft, wet, beautiful Omega, growling as her scent and pheromones washed over him in a wave. He pulled all the way out and thrust in fully, his hips shaking with the force of his arousal. Gradually, as he felt her open like a flower to him, he increased his pace, his hands gripping her thighs tightly. “Sandy, fuck, you feel so fucking good.”

"You do too," Sandy whispered, her lips parted and expression one of pure blissful pleasure. It was amazing, and she never wanted it to end. She could only hope he wouldn't  leave her after this, she knew she was taking a risk by giving her virginity up so quickly but she just felt something immense happening between them. As he sped up, her hole clenched, hugging his cock. God, he was hitting her sweet bundle of nerves every single time. "Oh, oh my god...."

He knew what would make the Omega come even harder, and he wanted her first time to be mind-blowing. He could feel his heart melt as he looked deep into her beautiful green eyes. Gently pulling out of her, Darko turned her around on the desk, standing her up and bending her forward. “Like this, feel this,” he whispered into her ear, kissing along her neck slowly. He reached around front to slid his fingers between her pussy lips and over her swollen clit as he plunged inside again, slowly building up in long strokes. The Romanian rolled his thick fingers over her sensitive bud, gauging her reactions and adjusting to what seemed to make her arch and writhe most beneath him.

It was mind blowing, and had every nerve in her body singing. She never knew that she was capable of feelings such pleasure. "Fuck!" she cried out, not being one to curse at all, but she hardly cared at this point. The young woman scrambled for purchase on the desk, her clit throbbing as her impending orgasm swirled in her belly and threatened to spill. "It's, oh, Darko, yes, I'm going to-" She was so sensitive to his ministrations that she had just gotten the words out and she was exploding down his cock, moaning his name loudly.

Darko had never known any Omega to gush so freely as Sandy did, her slick pouring over him as she spasmed uncontrollably around his cock, and he opened his mouth over her sweet, tender neck, barely resisting the temptation to bite down and simply claim her right then and there. The tight grip was too much, and he felt his knot expand and swell as he too came, shooting his thick seed deep inside Sandy’s pulsing, warm body. “Oh, fuck, Sandy…!” he groaned as he came, bucking into her wildly.

Sweat beaded off his temple as he struggled to calm his breathing and gently turned them both around, cradling her against him to allow her to rest as they remained tangled to one another. “Fuck….that was incredible. Are you alright, beautiful?” he asked, kissing the sides of her neck tenderly.

Sandy leaned back against Darko, lolling her head on his shoulder, with both legs in between his and sighed contentedly. "I am, that, that was amazing," she murmured, catching her breath. The knot had hurt a little at first, but then it felt...right, like they were made just for each other. She was honestly surprised he hadn't bit her, and while she wanted more than just this once, she was thankful that he didn't force bond. Some Alphas do that, or so she'd heard.

He stroked her hair and smiled. “Glad you are. I wish it could’ve been a little more luxurious setting, but I suppose it’s romantic enough, being Adam’s damn wedding and all,” he chuckled, his arms circling her in an effort to completely surround her in his embrace. He paused, wanting to make her comfortable, never really good in these situations but having a good measure of perception in knowing how best to handle people, knowing how to communicate. “Sandy...I really like you. I hope you know that….I’d love to see you more. I hope you know I wasn’t just trying to take advantage of you here.”

"I like you too, a lot and I know you weren't, or I mean I assumed not," Sandy smiled, looking back at him. "I just feel this pull to you, more than biology...I want to see you again too." She blushed after the confession, her nails gently grazing over his tanned skin, feeling the post coital bliss from their connection and being knotted. It was unlike anything she could have hoped for. She knew that this, like Adam and Nigel, was something that was written in the stars.


	12. Chapter 12

Adam checked himself out in the mirror one last time; he'd gotten a special outfit for his and Nigel’s wedding night. Luckily, after the party things had gone smoothly. They had said goodbye to Sandy and Darko, and were off. Adam was extra happy because he'd learned from his friend that her and Darko were officially courting, and had engaged in intercourse at his very own wedding. 

With one last adjustment to the maternity-sized, white, sheer gown, complete with thigh highs and a garter belt, Adam sighed. He was heavier than he liked, but since Nigel seemed to be aroused by his appearance, he hoped that his Alpha - and now husband - would approve.

Walking out of the hotel bathroom, he shyly walked over to Nigel, doing a little spin. "I-I got this for you, to wear, I hope you like it, Nigel."

Nigel was seated on the edge of the bed, wearing deep red silk boxers and nothing else, waiting for his handsome mate to emerge. He found he actually had butterflies in his stomach; though of course they’d mated countless times before, it was a special night, and he was so over the moon with happiness and excitement.

When Adam walked out in the skimpy little sheer get-up, Nigel’s mouth went slack, eyes wide. Nothing shocked him anymore, but the sight of the sexy young Omega like this, so soft, curvaceous yet still long and lean, muscular, quite boyish, perfectly pale skin peeking from beneath the thin fabric, his slightly broader hips swaying as he walked, that delightfully innocent blush that never left the crests of his cheeks, the Romanian was hard as a rock in  _ seconds _ . “Jesus  _ fuck, _ Adam,” he gasped, spreading his legs to make room for Adam and reaching up for him. “You’re the sexiest, fucking  _ hottest _ little thing I’ve ever fucking seen in my  _ life _ ,” he marveled, licking his lips and tugging Adam into his lap invitingly.

Adam's heart beat faster when he saw the way Nigel was dressed, slick already starting to drizzle just from seeing how he looked. He was also very pleased at his Alpha's reaction. "Nigel..." he began, sitting in his lap, facing him. "You look very appealing. I'm already wet. I'm glad you like how I look. The garters aren't terribly comfortable but the store clerk assured me that it would be aesthetically appealing." The boy ground his hips down, his belly pooching and pressing into the Romanian. He carded through his husband's silvery tresses and leaned in to nip at his lower lip.

Nigel hooked his thumb beneath the lace of the garters, smoothing his hands under them and unclasping the clips to slide them down his legs. “Well, gorgeous, we can take them off. They do look fucking amazing on you, but you look amazing no matter what,” he rumbled, running his palms flat along Adam’s belly. “Now, then, what were you saying about being already wet, darling?” he asked, thick fingers slipping to dip between the boy’s curved ass cheeks, cupping and pulling them open as he ground into him. Nigel suckled Adam’s lower lip hungrily; he wanted him as desperately as the very first night they met, so long ago, when the sweet boy came to him looking for, of all things, suppressants.

"Nigel..." Adam moaned, absolutely soaking wet now, sucking on Nigel's top lip as his bottom was worked. They slotted together so beautifully, he thought to himself, moving his hips back and forth, needing to be filled. "I am very wet for you, I don't mind if the garters stay on but I need you to fuck me," he murmured, once he had pulled back to catch his breath. He still wanted his husband just as much too, even more so, if that was even possible. The Alpha knew just what to do and how to speak in a way that drove Adam crazy, and finally, he fully understood that expression. He was so happy to be in Hawaii, and looked forward to seeing the stars and everything the Romanian had planned, but for now, he just wanted Nigel.

Nigel groaned and yanked down the waistband of his boxers, pulling his enormous Alpha cock out and smirking. “Always right to the fucking point, my beauty, just the way I love it. You’re utterly perfect, Adam, perfect in every way to me.” Huffing a little, knowing they’d only get in the way, he shoved the boxers down his legs and kicked them free, lifting Adam closer to him and up onto his lap. He then repeated the motion more gently with the beautiful lacy underwear Adam wore. With his angel now clad in nothing but sheer white thigh high stockings and the white teddy part of his outfit, Nigel began stroking Adam’s leaking pink cock and kneading his ass more aggressively, positioning the boy in his lap so his own thick cock rubbed right against the boy’s eager, dripping entrance.

“You really, really want it, don’t you, Iubitu? Because I know  _ I _ really do...”

"Yes, I do, Nigel, please, please, Daddy," Adam begged, rutting back against his Alpha's cock, wanting it so badly he could hardly stand it. To emphasize his point, he leaned down and scented Nigel, just before biting down on his neck, where he'd bitten him before, but not breaking skin this time. He wanted to show his husband just how desperate he was to be fucked.

Nigel growled and laid back down on the bed, taking Adam with him. “Oh my fucking god, Adam,” he moaned, and took his cock in one hand, rubbing it between the slick globes of the boy’s soft fleshy cheeks. There was a slippery wet squelching sound right before he pushed the head in, his heart almost stopping altogether as he felt the tight clutch of his beloved resisting him at first, only to suck him in deeply a moment later. Nigel pulled him down so all his weight would rest on his hips, letting gravity do most of the work. “Just like that, baby?”

‘"Oh, yes," Adam mewled, and started to move back and forth along Nigel's shaft, kissing him passionately. The boy sought purchase in Nigel's long silvery blond strands as his prostate was massaged with the head of his Alpha's large cock. He couldn't move as fast lately as he might have been able to before getting pregnant, but he did his best, sucking his husbands tongue, nipping at his lips. "It's very pleasurable, I am enjoying it immensely," he groaned, moving faster.

Nigel rolled Adam to his side, taking the pressure off the boy’s back and hips altogether. On his side, Nigel could get a nice, deep angle, and Adam wouldn’t need to do any acrobatics. The Romanian braced his big hands over Adam’s smooth, supple thighs, admiring how clear and dewy his skin looked, ruby lips parted as he looked over his shoulder at Nigel almost coyly. How  _ anyone  _ could look so innocent and virginal while pregnant and with an ass full of cock was beyond him, but Adam Fucking Raki certainly did. He moaned when he drove in  _ just so _ . “Oh God, baby, you’re so tight, you feel so good angel…”

Adam was grateful for the position change, not that he minded being on top, but admittedly, this was much better. As he gazed at Nigel, still looking over his shoulder, he licked his lips, and gripped the sheets, crying out with each thrust he received. It was bliss, nirvana and the only true sort of spiritual experience he had ever had. He was a man of science, but even  _ he _ couldn't deny that sex with Nigel was always a bit magical. "Alpha, Alpha, I, I am close already-"

The Romanian wrapped his arms around Adam’s pelvis, gripping his erect, pink cock in one hand and bracing himself firmly with the other, and began pounding harder into the boy. “I’m close too, gorgeous. Want your Alpha to knot you? Wanna feel Daddy’s thick fucking cock fill you up? Oh god, Adam, you were made for me, we were made for each other,” Nigel rasped, feeling himself at the point of no return, stroking Adam faster and faster.

"Yes, please, I want- I want you to, Daddy," Adam moaned, over and over, wanting to say so much more to Nigel but he couldn't find the right words. He was far to swept up in the feeling, in the pleasure and in their shared connection and unbreakable love. With each thrust Nigel made, the Omega was pushed closer and closer, finally coming hard, over his husband's knuckles and down his thighs. "OH, Nigel-!" he cried out, eyes rolling back into his head as he saw stars.

Nigel knew, if he made love to this boy a thousand times -  a million times - it would never be enough. He’d never grow tired, never get his fill, never stop wanting more and more of the dark-haired beauty. Adam’ slick coated his cock, and he could just feel his knot growing bigger and bigger, sealing him deep inside the boy’s velvety depths, making it near impossible to move anymore, and that was the moment he felt the boy begin to milk the come right out of his body. It was pulled and pulled and  _ pulled  _ from what felt like the end of his spine, right up his shaft and out. Nigel convulsed, burying his teeth in the side of Adam’s neck and groaning and the ecstasy coursed through his body. “My Iubitu, Oh fuck, Adam, Adam,” he panted, bucking into him as hard as he could as he shot his load inside the boy, his knot inflating inside fully. He kissed Adam's shoulders tenderly as they lay there utterly spent.

Adam panted, closing his eyes as he felt the knot inflate and fill him up, trapping the seed inside. Even though he was already carrying their child, it was a feeling he'd always love, one he never would have guess he liked until Nigel knotted him that very first time. The Omega really loved the after glow, as it was called, though they were hardly actually glowing, but he got the meaning. He even loved the feel of his husband's teeth in his neck, it meant he belonged to the Alpha, they belonged to each other. "I love you, Nigel," he hummed, and leaned his head back against his shoulders, sated and content. "When can we go see the stars?"

Nigel gave a contented purr, rubbing his nose over Adam’s neck contentedly, possessively scenting him, both marking him with his own scent and inhaling the boy’s unique aroma. The pregnancy gave Adam’s pheromones a different color, one that made the Alpha respond with utter bliss and pride. “As soon as my knot goes down, my love, we can clean up and go out to the patio. There’s a telescope on the deck just outside. But the really big special telescope - we’ll go on that tour tomorrow, angel,” he added.

"Okay," Adam hummed, purring in response to being scent marked. Just then he felt Luke kick, twice, as if the pup was happy about going to see the stars too. "I think Luke likes the idea also," Adam giggled, knowing that wasn't possible - unborn pups could hardly understand language as a whole - but he'd read they can recognize voices, and of course feel emotions. The thought of it made him purr again and cradle his belly. "I can't wait to see them tomorrow, but the sky is clear tonight and they should be very visible from the patio too."

Nigel rubbed Adam’s shoulders and kissed his soft skin, moving his hands over the boy’s belly to try and feel the pup too. Upon feeling the movement, his heart filled with joy at the love of their lives, their precious baby, soon to be born into the world. Adam and Luke were everything Nigel could every want and more, his universe and all the stars in his sky.

"Can you feel him, Nigel?" Adam asked, looking over his shoulder at his husband, his heart beating with pride. He would need to make a nest when it was closer to the time when Luke would be born, which was typical of all expectant Omega's. He could feel the Alpha's love and emotions through the bond, more than he had in a long time and it spurred the same inside himself. Adam had never felt so much in his life than he did right now, and part of him would be sad to see it wane, once the pup was born and his hormones stabilized.

“I do. I can’t believe we made him. I can’t fucking wait to see him, Iubitu. He’s going to be perfect, just like you, and I’m gonna take good care of him and love you both, angel,” Nigel said, kissing Adam as his knot began to slowly soften.

"We did, and I know you will, he will love you and I do too. I also hope he looks like you, and will be an Alpha, although it doesn't matter as long as he's healthy," Adam said, picturing how their little boy might look.  He also thought about how hard life had been, interaction wise for himself, and while he saw nothing wrong with having Asperger's, he could only hope their boy wouldn't have it, to make life a bit easier for his son, or perhaps it was the hormone surges guiding him. "We won't know that until he presents later but I just...I just hope he doesn't have Asperger's like me."

Nigel frowned though Adam couldn’t see him, but he turned the boy to face him since he’d slipped out of his body. “I know things haven’t been easy for you, but Adam, I think you’re perfect and there’s not a fucking thing I’d change about you, and if Luke has Asperger's like you, he’ll be every bit as fucking perfect as you are. Brilliant, funny, creative, insightful, all the things that make you the man i love with all make heart, the man I’d stop time for, I’d do anything for, Adam. It doesn’t make you, and wouldn’t make him, any less than anyone else, you better know that,” he said in a quiet but firm voice. “If anything, it’d give him an advantage, seeing things in a way others can’t, being smarter, more clever, just like you. What the hell did I do without you before I met you, angel? You make my life complete,” he insisted.

Adam's eyes grew wet with emotions, hearing his Alpha say those words to him meant more than he could express. He turned full on his other side, facing Nigel and wrapped his limbs around him. "Thank you, Nigel...that...it means a lot to me that you said that," he trailed of and then kissed him, hard. Panting, he pulled back to finish. "You are smart too, you may not know about space like I do, but you know how to survive, you are strong in ways I'll never be and you're passionate. You help me, and make me feel safe, like I can accomplish things I couldn’t before. I think we do complete each other, and we will be a perfect mix when it comes to being a parent to Luke." The Omega smiled, a tear rolling down his cheek and falling to his pink lips.

Nigel brushed his own lips over Adam’s, capturing the boy’s salty tears on his tongue. “I agree, darling. We’ll do right by our son, everything we can, love.” He buried his nose in Adam’s lush curls and sighed happily.

The two spent some time looking at the stars on the patio, with Adam leaning back against Nigel's strong body, enjoying the feel of his husband's arms around him. He pointed out different constellations and it was beautiful, and magical, given where they were.

Before they knew it, they'd spent an hour there, and were both tired. Nigel had carried his mate into the suite, to bed, where they sleep tangled up in each other soundly.

***

Over the next few days, they made love, and often, in the room, on the beach--which took some coaxing on Adam's part due to the location--and even in the bathroom at the observatory. They were blissfully in love, and lost in each other.

Nigel had really outdone himself with planning everything, Adam had remarked, loving Mauna Kea. The large telescope at the observatory had given Adam a great view of the stars, and he'd never seen a volcano before. He was truly fortunate. They both were.

The day before they were to leave, they'd even gone to the Mauna Kea golf course, which is something Adam had asked for, it was a sport that took planning and careful calculation. The wind was also a factor and he excelled at it. Nigel didn't seem quite as enthused about the activity but was mostly just happy to please his darling.

Like with most good things, however, it was time to leave. So the next morning, they packed up and headed to the airport. It was bittersweet, leaving, but it would be nice to be back home, Adam thought, so he could get back to something familiar.

***

Months passed and Adam was due any time now, they'd spent the evening with Sandy and Darko, who were engaged, and bonded, living together. It had been a great night full of conversation, beer--though none for Adam--and laughter. The young Omega was very happy to have a family, friends, even a social life and all because of his Nigel.

Later that night, in bed, Adam suddenly let out a whine of sheer agony, curling over as it woke him from his slumber. The sheets, he realized, were soaked and sticky, it was disgusting, which only added to his distress. "N-Nigel... _ Alpha. _ .." he called out, shaking. "Please wake up, I, I think it's  _ time. _ "

Nigel awoke to the sounds of his beloved Omega’s cries of pain. Within seconds, he was wide awake, alert, and checking Adam for injuries; it took little time for him to assess that the boy was, as he had said, in labor. Springing to action quickly, Nigel quickly gathered Adam in his arms, wrapping him in a thick, warm robe and retrieving the overnight bag Adam had packed and ready to go at a moment's notice with everything he’d need. Being as organized as he was, a schedule and many lists had been drawn up, ready to implement for just when this day arrived, and Nigel was ready thanks to the many many times Adam had insisted they run through the plan together.

The Romanian got Adam to the hospital in record time, guiding the boy as best he could through relaxation and breathing exercises on the drive there, and as soon as they arrived, Doctor Chilton’s nursing staff met them and met them with a wheelchair to take Adam inside.

"I need something for pain, please, please," the young Omega insisted, knowing logically it was too soon for the epidural but he wasn't thinking like normal at this point. His whole body hurt, his clothes were still wet, and he wanted to get the pup out. Squeezing Nigel's hand, he tried to keep doing the breathing exercises but was getting overwhelmed. Of course, the cramps came in waves, and when they would wane, he was able to think again. “Nigel? Where are you?” he asked, not able to see him due to the crowd of people around him.

Nigel pushed past one of the nurses to reach for Adam’s hand; the nurse scooted out of the way quickly. The staff was well-versed in Omegan pregnancies, and knew how critical it was for the health and smoothness of the birth for the Alpha to be allowed unrestricted access to his Omega at all times. His scent and presence provided calming pheromones that aided in pain and stress management during labor. “I’m right here, Iubitu, right here, not leaving your side, angel,” he said, squeezing Adam’s hand and kissing his knuckles gently.

Adam took in a deep breath, his Alpha's scent doing just that, calming him, as much as he could be calmed given the circumstance. The kiss to his knuckles also made him feel better. "Okay," he said, softly, which turned into another sharp and violent cramp after they got him into the bed, and had him in a down. "OHHH!" he whined, shaking and then looked at one of the nurses. "When is the fucking doctor getting here?" he snapped, totally out of character.

Hearing the words leave Adam’s mouth were more of a shock than anything, and a good indication of exactly how much pain he was in. Nigel turned to the nurse and approached her. “Think you need to get the doctor and his pain meds now,  _ NOW _ , right?” he said in a voice that made it clear it was not a request. The nurse flinched and nodded, quickly running out and returning in record time with a syringe and Doctor Chilton in tow.

Since Adam was six centimeters dilated, it was a relief to get the epidural. The initial sting had hurt, but the numbness that followed was very much wanted. Breathing a bit more easily, Adam took Nigel's hand and sighed, "Thank you, Nigel." The boy looked at the nurse next and furrowed his brows. "I-I'm sorry I cursed at you." He started to cry after saying that, his hormones all over the place as they waited for him to dilate fully so he could start to push.

Nigel leaned down to place a soft kiss on Adam’s forehead and held his hand, being careful to allow the nurses space to work while unwilling to let go of his angel’s hand. “You have nothing to apologize for, Iubitu, you curse all you want,” he answered, looking at the monitors. “Is everything normal, okay?” he asked the nurse. He was worried as fuck and didn’t know what any of it meant.

As Adam hummed a tired thank you and watched as his husband addressed the nurse. He knew he was lucky to have such a protective Alpha, someone who would keep him safe no matter what.

The nurse turned to Nigel and nodded, "Yes, sir, the heartbeat is strong on your pup, and Adam are doing great."

Nigel exhaled in relief and nodded. He knew his boys were in good hands, but he couldn’t help but be worried. “Yeah? Alright. Just as long as they stay that way,” he said, unable to keep the warning tone out of his voice, but trying to soften it with as much of a smile as he could muster.

The nurse noted the warning, and averted her eyes, instead tending to Adam, and checking to see how dilated he was.

Hours passed and finally Adam was ready to push, nurses and Doctor Chilton ready to bring their little pup into the world.

When they told him to push, the Omega squeezed Nigel's hand, nervously, and looked at him with tears in his eyes. "I-I can't, I feel like I might...accidentally relieve myself without meaning to and that would be humiliating."

Nigel held his hand firmly, his eyes full of comforting warmth and love. He’d read about this in one of the books he’d bought to prepare for everything. “That’s normal, angel, and you have no reason to be embarrassed. Fuck, if I had to push a goddamn bowling ball out my ass, I’d probably make a mess too. They’ve got things around you, to clean you up. It’s just biological, the way our bodies work. These are all medical professionals here, used to all that, and I fucking love you more than anything, no matter what. Push and breathe. Whatever happens, happens, I have you right here, okay?”

Adam nodded, so very thankful Nigel was here. He wasn't sure what he'd do if had to do this alone. Some Alpha's refused to be in the room during births and while the Omega had done research too, experiencing it all was a different thing entirely. He also hadn't anticipated just how sticky and gross everything would be.

"Okay, I love you too, Nigel, thank you," the boy said and took a deep breath letting them guide him through each push, over and over.

A few minutes later and a cry could be heard - the pup came out, and into the Doctor's hands. A nurse clamped off the umbilical cord and offered Nigel a surgical steel, scissor-like device. "Would you like to cut the cord, sir?"

Tears filled Nigel’s eyes as he looked at the boy and took the tool from the nurse. “Yes, of course,” he answered, clipping as he was shown. “My fucking god, he’s fucking perfect. Hi, Luke,” he said, his voice softening as a smile spread over his face like pure sunshine. He watched as the nurse handed the little bundle to Adam, and Nigel moved close to them, awestruck with the beauty of his husband and the sweet, amazing boy. The tiny baby’s hand stuck out of the swaddling and Nigel stuck his finger close as perfectly formed, tiny fingers wrapped around his and squeezed quite strongly. Nigel gasped in surprise. “Adam, look at the grip on him!”

Adam smiled, a tear falling from his tired blue eyes as he watched. His heart swelled with love at the sight of his Alpha and their pup, something he never thought he'd have the pleasure of seeing or experiencing in his life. "He's...he's perfect," he said, quietly, as the nurses worked to tidy up. All of the Omega’s fears about their son, all of the worrying about if he would have Asperger’s or not dissipated, and he knew then that he loved their son more than all of the stars in the night’s sky. “Luke will be strong, just like you, Nigel,” the boy smiled, a soft fatherly purr coming from his lips.

“He will be smart and handsome, like you,” Nigel grinned. The nurses excused themselves to give the new fathers privacy, and Doctor Chilton was the last to leave. “Congratulations, gentleman. He’s very healthy, and Adam, you’re looking to be in fine condition too. Obviously we want to keep you here the night, but you should both be fine to go home in the morning.” He clamped a hand on Nigel’s shoulder before leaving.

Nigel lowered the rail on one side of Adam’s bed and scooted him over so he could sit against the headboard and hold Adam and Luke a little while. It would be best when they were all home in their own bed, in their ‘nest’, but for now Nigel needed to feel Adam and Luke against his chest, feel their hearts beating together, their warmth and scent combining. “Te iubesc, Adam and Luke,” he whispered.

The little baby grunted, and opened his blue eyes--which was common for newborns. Adam watched and gazed at his son, and at the Alpha, tired and sweaty, ready for a shower and to be moved into his private suite. He reached his hand out and caressed their son's cheek, and then Nigel's, looking up and whispering, "I love you too, Nigel, both of you..."


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Thank you everyone for all the comments, kudos and love! We may continue this later, and make it a series if there is interest. <3

 

After getting a clean bill of health from Doctor Chilton the next morning, Adam and Luke were discharged, and Nigel took them home. Darko had texted Nigel to ask if he and Sandy could swing by and meet them there, which the couple happily agreed to.

Sandy and Darko were waiting at their apartment just as the family arrived, having brought some homemade food and a few essentials; they knew the little family would want to rest and nest, but they wanted to see the baby.

Adam had just finished breastfeeding and changing Luke when there was a knock at the door. He walked over to open it, and smiled when he saw the other couple. "Hey!" he greeted jubilantly.

"Adam!" Sandy greeted back, and hugged him, pulling back so Darko could enter and talk to Nigel.

Nigel loomed over Adam and Luke, but grinned when he saw his old friend enter, clapping Darko on the back and offering a warm smile to his mate Sandy. “Thank you so much for bringing all this, fuck knows we’ll need it,” he said, taking the casserole dish and bags from them and carrying them into the kitchen.

"You're welcome. Darko and I wanted to do everything we could to help out," Sandy said with a bright smile, and then walked over with Adam to see Luke. "He's so beautiful, look at him!" she exclaimed and then gave a sweet look to her Alpha, one that would suggest to Darko that she wanted a pup of their own one day.

"Thank you, Sandy," Adam answered, about the food and the compliment. Now holding the baby, rocking him gently, he went to sit on the sofa, where Sandy followed, giving Nigel and Darko time to chat.  

Darko couldn’t help but feel joy as he could clearly see the pride on his best friend’s face. “What a big, strong guy he is already! Handsome fella!” he gushed, accepting the beer Nigel handed him and clinking their glasses together in toast.

“He grabbed my finger right away! Monster grip, like a vice! I just want him to be as smart as Adam, really, though,” Nigel said, his eyes full of love as he looked on at Adam and Luke from the doorway.

"I'm sure he'll be the best of you both," Sandy said, and got up with Adam at her side, the pair walking over to the two Romanians.

"He will. He has Nigel's lips, and he cries a lot, so I can only assume he'll be talkative," Adam grinned, leaning down to kiss Luke's cherubic cheek. "When are you two getting married?" he asked Darko, standing right next to his Nigel.

Darko slipped his arm around Sandy’s waist and kissed her. “We set the date for next month. Hoping you’ll do us the honor of being our best men, as well,” he said, patting Nigel’s arm with his free hand.

Nigel beamed at both of them and then over at Adam. “We’d love that! Congratulations you fucking asshole, that’s fucking amazing!” he exclaimed excitedly.

"Nigel!" Adam playfully reprimanded, knowing that it was just how the two Romanians spoke to one another and then smiled at Sandy and Darko, "Yes we would love to be there."

"Great, we'll have to go shopping for you and Nigel's suits later, and make plans. Darko and I are very excited," Sandy beamed, brushing her long red hair back off of her shoulder in order to show off her engagement ring as she leaned in towards her Alpha.

"We will," Adam nodded, and heard Luke yawn. "I am going to go put him down for a nap, but please make yourselves comfortable and then we can eat." With a peck on his husband's lips, he turned to start to walk out.

Nigel followed Adam, unable to stop looking at Luke protectively. “I-I want to help,” he said, seeming a little anxious, perhaps uncharacteristically so. Fatherhood had his hormones on overdrive as well, making him feel hyper protective and wanting to take extra care of Adam and Luke. He shot a look at Darko. “I’ll be right back. Be comfortable guys - I just want to help Adam put Luke down,” he explained, and then shot an apologetic look at Adam. He hoped his husband would understand and not find his behavior intrusive.

"Oh, of course, Nigel," Adam smiled, not minding one bit. Sandy led Darko over to the couch to sit down with a sweet nod. He loved how proactive his husband was, and it made him feel loved. It was everything he had hoped for when it came to how Nigel would be as a father, and what he’d known all along. His Alpha was perfect, in every single way.

Once inside the nursery, Adam looked at Nigel and hummed. "Thank you, for coming with us. Did you want to put him down or change him? He's wet, and I would like him dry before he goes to sleep," the Omega said, a look of boundless love for Nigel and their pup in his eyes. He gently placed Luke on the changing table, and looked at Nigel in question.

Nigel nodded and bent down to get some supplies from a shelf near the changing table. “I think it’s a good idea for me to start learning to change him, yeah. I was watching You Tube videos about it, but...maybe I can start to try and you can tell me if it looks like I’m doing it right? We can do it together?” He set a diaper and wipes next to Luke and picked his tiny legs up, starting to unwrap him from his swaddling so he could clean him up.

"Okay, Nigel, I would like that," Adam beamed watching his husband start to change their baby boy. It was precious, something the Omega never thought he'd get to see, never suspected anyone would want a family with him, much less bond to him at all. Now though, now he had everything he could wish for and more. He was totally happy, and so very in love. Luke started to fuss, not liking the cool air hitting his skin and opened his mouth, pink gums exposed as he cried and shook loudly. With a furrowed brow Adam leaned over to kiss their pups wrinkled forehead, and soothingly whispered, "It's okay, Luke, you have to be changed, but your daddy and I are going to take good care of you always."

Nigel was admittedly a little nervous, feeling like his hands were too big and rough for such a delicate job, but he moved slowly and gently, wiping Luke’s delicate little bottom and cleaning him well, lifting his legs and placing the clean diaper beneath him, and securing it around his hips and tummy. It helped that Adam was there to soothing the poor little pup’s squalling through it all. When he was finally done, he exhaled and looked at Adam to see if he did it correctly. “Don’t know if it’s right…”

"It's perfect, Nigel," Adam smiled, beaming at his Alpha and their little angel. "You didn't mess anything up." He gently stroked through Luke's tuft of hair, avoiding the soft spot he'd read about. "Do you want to put him into bed or me?" the Omega asked, taking in their shared scents.

Nigel wrapped the sweet little creature in his blanket and carefully picked him up, cradling him in his arms and staring at him, an expression of smitten awe on his face. He placed a gentle kiss on his cheek before handing him to Adam, making sure his husband had him securely before releasing him. “You do it, I’ll be right here.”

Adam nodded, and looked down at their son, gently placing him in his crib, making sure he was positioned correctly. He stood there, watching with Nigel, an arm around his waist as Luke yawned and started to drift to sleep. "I love you, Nigel, and I love you too, Luke," he whispered and then gazed up at his husband, lovingly, still finding it almost hard to believe, all the changes that had occurred in his life over the past year. It was amazing. "We should go check on Sandy and Darko."

Nigel nodded and leaned down to kiss Adam. “I love both of you more than anything in the fuckin world, and I can’t believe how lucky I am to have you.” He tucked the soft blue blanket under Luke’s chin and turned out the light, leaving the room illuminated in a prism of multicolored stars from the constellation lights he’d gotten for the nursery. “Yeah let’s check on them, Iubitu.”

***

Darko had his arm around Sandy’s shoulders. “They sure make a nice little family. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Nigel that fucking happy in my life. He’s a different man, that’s for damn sure.”

"He certainly seems to be," Sandy hummed, leaning into her Alpha, long nails trailing down his strong chest affectionately. "I'd...well, I wonder if..." she trailed off, biting her plush red lower lip. "Would you ever want, you know, have a family?"

Darko felt his heart beat a bit faster at her question and he swallowed thickly, looking into her big green eyes. “With you? Absolutely, beautiful. I have to admit, seeing how proud and happy Nigel is makes me a little jealous. I’d love to see you ripe with my pups,” he said, tipping her chin up and capturing her mouth in a soft kiss.

Sandy all but melted at that, kissing him back softly as her heart began to flutter. In Darko, she had found the perfect mate, he was a loving and protective Alpha, always treating her like gold and giving her limitless pleasure and affection. She knew she was lucky and that he would make an amazing father. "That makes me, so happy, baby," she whispered, over his lips and held him tightly. "I love you."

“Oh Sandy, I love you too,” he whispered, kissing her and tangling his fingers in her lush red curls.

***

Nigel held Adam’s hand as they walked out together to the living room, and he smiled and cleared his throat when he saw Darko and Sandy kissing on the sofa. “Well, should we come back later, or, uh,” he joked, teasing his friend jovially.

"We could always let them use one of the spare rooms," Adam contemplated, not know Nigel was joking. "Darko, would you like to use the guest room for intercourse with Sandy? I would just ask that you strip the bed afterwards."

Darko looked at Adam and then at Nigel and laughed out loud. “Hey, I didn’t know that option was on the table, brother,” he joked, winking at the other Romanian.

Nigel laughed as well and gently rubbed Adam’s back. “Well, darling, we’re hospitable, but that might be going a bit too far, love,” he grinned broadly. “I think Darko can keep it in his pants a little while longer.” He leaned down and kissed Adam’s cheek before explaining. “That’s so thoughtful, angel, but they can wait,” he said quietly.

Sandy blushed, chuckled and hiding her face in Darko's shoulder as Adam looked at all of them. "O-oh, okay," he said to Nigel with a nod. "I just remembered the one time you and I had coitus in their bathroom, and I thought I would offer them a more comfortable location," he added, not meaning to blurt out their little humorous secret.

Darko snorted aloud, shooting a look at Nigel, who blushed up his tawny cheekbones at Adam’s revelation. “Not enough fucking bleach in the world! What the actual fuck, Zugrăvescu...so your naked ass has been on my bathroom sink? Sandy, we’re going to have to wash it all down before I can brush my fucking teeth ever again,” he bellowed with a belly laugh.

Nigel laughed along with him, covering his heated face and kissing Adam’s cheek, “You’re lucky that’s the only place we fucked,” he joked.

Sandy playfully nudged Darko, and then cut Nigel a farcical look of dissatisfaction, or tried to; honestly she was laughing too hard to be convincing. She looked at Adam, who was quietly laughing himself.

"I do recommend sanitizing all surfaces after sex. Any time Nigel...um, fucks me, over the table, I clean it right away," Adam said, face returning to his trademark stoic expression.

“Speaking of fucking over the table, perhaps we should leave the new family to it, Sandy,” Darko said, winking at the redhead and getting up.

"Yes, we just wanted to stop by, see Luke and bring over some food," Sandy smiled and stood up beside Darko. "We'll all have to get together soon again though," Sandy suggest and walked over to hug Adam.

Adam wrapped his arms around her and gave her a warm embrace, looking at her like a sister, like family. "Okay, thank you for the food and the visit."

Sandy nodded and released him, then gave a nod and smile to Nigel. "Thank you for being so good to Adam, Nigel," she said, watching as Adam extended a hand to Darko to shake.

"Don't forget to sanitize, Darko," Adam joked, and shook his hand.

Darko shook Adam’s hand and winked at the boy. “I’ll be sure and do that,” he grinned.

Nigel slapped Darko on the back and then took Sandy’s hand, leaning in to hug her chastely. “You both take care, and thanks again for the food,” he said, seeing them out.

Once they left, he turned to Adam, pulled him into his arms. “I’ll heat up dinner for us, love. Why don’t you go relax?”

"Okay, Nigel. Thank you," Adam said, and snuggled into his Alpha, taking a moment to scent him before letting go and smiling. The young Omega walked over and sat on the couch, laying his head on the arm and curling into a little ball. "I am tired, hungry and my breasts are sore."

Nigel eyed his sweet, lovely Omega on the couch and set about heated up dinner for them, grateful for what Darko and Sandy brought.

They had a quiet dinner, but soon it was time to feed Luke again, and Nigel began cleaning up the dishes and left Adam to go feed the pup in the nursery. Once he had everything tidied up the way he knew his husband preferred, Nigel entered the baby’s room, unbuttoning his shirt and peeling it off to get comfortable for bed.

Adam was sitting in the rocking chair, Luke in his arms with his breast exposed. The little pup suckled there, making pleased noises as he was fed by one of his papas. The young Omega looked up and offered Nigel a warm smile when he saw his mate entering the room, finding that he'd grown attached to the special bonding time with their son like this. "Hi, Nigel. I'll be done soon. Thank you for cleaning up."

Nigel tossed his shirt into the hamper and began unfastening his jeans, stripping them off to place alongside the shirt, never taking his eyes off the beautiful sight before him. It was precious, breathtaking, and he was awestruck; his gorgeous husband, dewy cheeks rosy, bright blue eyes framed in thick, dark lashes, ripe, full lips red and moist, dark curls clinging to his forehead, a peachy blush blooming from his chest up his neck that made him look so much younger than his years, holding their sweet tiny boy against the ripe, small mound of his milk-swollen breast. The love between them, the life they’d created, the emotion of it all, had Nigel’s own Alpha hormones on overdrive, and clad in his boxers, he knelt at Adam’s feet to watch him finish feeding Luke. “Take your time, angel, of course,” he murmured.

"Okay," Adam smiled again, letting Luke feed a bit longer, stroking their pup's chubby, warm cheek. After a few minutes, he burped him over the towel that was across his shoulder, and kissed his head. "Did you want to put him to bed this time, Nigel? I changed him before you came in," the young Omega explained, looking down at his handsome Alpha with big blue eyes. The scent of Nigel's pheromones didn't go unnoticed and it was eliciting a very appealing response from the boy, but first they had to get their son into bed.

“Yes, darling, I’d love to put him down this time,” Nigel said, rising to take the little bundle from Adam. He brushed his thick, furry forearms against the younger man’s bare skin, lifting Luke and gently placing him in his crib, tucking him in and covering him. He leaned down and gave him a kiss on his cheek. “Tata loves you, Luke,” he whispered.

Turning to Adam, his eyes roamed down his beloved’s body, his shirt still open, one swollen, pink nipple still damp and exposed. “Come into the bedroom with me now, Adam?” he asked, his eyes dark and his voice a bit warm.

Adam's heart had warmed at the sight of Nigel, and at the words he'd spoken to their little angel, still emotional after the pregnancy. "Yes, I'd like that," he said, quietly, licking his lips as he stood up. He didn't bother to cover his breast, and followed his husband into their room after he’d said _‘goodnight’_ and _‘I love you’_ to Luke.

Once inside their room, the young Omega canted his head to look up at his Alpha, slick beginning to pool between his cheeks. "What is it, Nigel?"

Nigel ran one hand from Adam’s neck down his neck and collarbone over his chest, cupping beneath his exposed breast, and ran the pad of his thumb over a wet nipple. “It’s just…” he began, licking his lips as his eyes lingered over the rosy nub and the white fluid gathered there. “I’m curious...you’re so...you’re so fucking sexy like this, Adam. I want to taste,” he whispered roughly, eyes drifting from Adam’s and down pointedly.

"I am?" Adam whispered, trembling with want as Nigel touched him and spoke like that. "You can, Alpha, you can taste anything you want," he added, his words turning into a mewling purr as he removed his shirt as proof.  His husband always knew what to do or say to turn him on; his nipples and cock hardening simultaneously at the mere idea of how much he was wanted. It helped, especially since postpartum was something he’d read about, but so far hadn’t experienced. Still his esteem wasn’t very high at present. "I don't think I am particularly sexy though, but you are, and I'm very aroused."

Nigel gently walked Adam towards their bed and sat him against the edge, kneeling between his legs. “I just want to taste,” he whispered, kneading Adam’s breasts before licking drops of excess milk from one and then latching his plush lips around one, suckling gently. The sweet, slightly nutty flavor flooded his tongue and he moaned as his cock thickened against Adam’s calf.

Adam moaned, this sensation totally different, separate from actual breastfeeding. "Oh, Nigel, I-I like that," he whispered, leaning into his mate's face, fingers carding through his hair. He would have never imagined to find such a thing pleasurable, but it was, and very much so. Slick began to leak from his hole, scent filling the air, which reminded him that in another month or so, his heats would return.

The Romanian pulled away, looking into his eyes before moving to the other breast, his full lips glistening with wetness. He traced the circumference of the pebbled nub with the tip of his tongue before delicately grazing his teeth over it and lapping over more fully. As he did that, we wrapped a hand around the boy’s cock, the scent of his slick filling his nostrils. “Oh fuck, Adam...Fuck, I know we can’t yet, but, if I can just touch…” he continued sucking Adam’s nipple, biting gently at it and growling possessively. He wanted his Omega so badly.  

The boy mewled, the stimulation on his cock and nipples causing him to begin writhing on the bed gently. "Daddy.. _.Alpha_..." he panted, cock throbbing. "Touch me, yes, please, keep touching me." At Nigel's growl he whined, purring in what would be recognized as a mating call by any Alpha who heard it. It was a natural response and one he couldn't control; he wanted his husband so very much.

The sounds coming from Adam made Nigel’s cock swell to full hardness, and he laid him all the way back on the bed, crawling over him and pressing him down into the mattress. Everything in his body screamed at him to take his mate, knot him, but his brain overrode his biology and he wanted to take care of his Omega above all else. He straddled the boy’s hips and lined their cocks up alongside each other, his thick, ridged Alpha cock grinding against Adam’s slender, pink-tipped Omega one, sliding them together as he began to feed from his mouth hungrily. He pinched the boy’s nipples as he kissed him. “Oh, yes, Adam…”  

Before Nigel had laid over him, they'd both been stripped of their remaining clothes, and now Adam canted his hips up, seeking more friction. His arms went around Nigel's strong muscular back as they kissed heatedly. He knew he couldn't be penetrated, which was what he wanted most, but this was very pleasurable as well. "Y-you, you're so...oh, Nigel, yes, yes," he panted, slick continuing to seep from his hole in thick waves.  “Wait, wait,” he said, catching his breath and gazing up at his Alpha. “Let’s...there’s this thing I saw, in one of my porns, it’s called docking, and I would like to try it, if that’s okay?”

Nigel almost stepped breathing at Adam’s suggestion. His love never ceased to surprise him in the most amazing ways. “Fuck, yes it’s ok, gorgeous. You...you want me...you want to start?” He was eager and excited, so hard he was dripping precome all over both of them, his erection rutting hard against Adam’s. .

"Should I move, or is this an okay position?" Adam asked, nodding his head that Nigel could start. He was excited already, just thinking about it. "I have wanted to do this for a while now, but I wanted to wait until I didn't have that huge belly to do it."

“You’re perfect right there, angel,” Nigel said, straddling the boy’s hips and lining them up so their cocks faced each other. “I fucking can’t believe you’ve wanted to do this, my fucking god,” he rasped, stroking himself and tugging out his foreskin a little more, maneuvering his hips closer, over Adam’s.

Adam stared up at Nigel, licking his lips as he watched with rapt attention. "You can't believe it? I don't believe in lying, you know that, Nigel," he said with furrowed brows, not sure why his husband didn't believe him but he was a bit too turned on to question it too much. “Anyways, let’s talk about that later, I’m too...um...horny right now,” he said, using the words he’d heard in the very same porn.

Nigel was quick to correct himself, realizing his error. “Of course I believe you, Iubitu, I just meant that you’re so amazing, I’m so fucking pleased with this, you’re everything I could ever want in.a mate, and sometimes it seems almost too good to be true, that’s all,” he explained between pants. He began to pull a little more foreskin out with each stroke until he could cover Adam’s cock with it, stroking the boy’ s with his other hand.

"O-oh, okay," Adam smiled, which contorted into a moan as Nigel stroked him. "I feel the same way, I love you," he said, breathlessly, blue eyes blown back as he swept his tongue over his ruby lips. He was clearly aroused, which stimulated his nipples without any physical touch, milk leaking from them in little white beads. "I want you so very much, Alpha."

Nigel stroked further, until the thin, delicate skin fully covered the tip of Adam’s cock, and he slid his hand over both of their cocks slowly and firmly, sheathing both in the sensitive flesh, “Fuck, oh fuck that feels so good, doesn’t it?” he asked, spitting into his hand for a moment and spreading the saliva over them to make the glide more slippery. He thumbed over Adam’s leaking breast, licking the milk from his digit and moaning at the taste.

Adam watched his cock be covered by Nigel's foreskin and moaned, nodding. "Y-yes, oh Nigel, it does feel too good," he groaned, fingers clutching to his Alpha's biceps. The boy had always wondered what it would have been like to not be circumcised, and this was an amazing way to find out. The way their cocks looked linked together, the velvety glide of skin and tip, it had the young Omega ready to spill from his much smaller one.

Pre come from both of their cocks began to mingle together, and Nigel pressed Adam’s thighs up a bit more, exposing his leaking hole, and gathered slick from his hot, still delicate entrance, and used it to stroke them both faster. His fist closed tight around them, and he angled his hips to quicken his pace. He looked into Adam’s eyes, his own almost completely black with lust. “Oh Adam, fuck, this is incredible…”

Keeping his baby blues locked onto Nigel's, Adam licked his lips, and began to stimulate his nipples, tweaking. "Ah, Daddy," he mewled, moaning as his heart thudded like a stampede of wild animals in his chest. More slick seeped from his unused hole, release pooling at the base of his spine as he edged towards his orgasm. "I'm close, oh, oh, so close-"

“Oh fuck, angel, so am I, god, fucking hell, baby, yes,” Nigel cursed, pumping faster. He held himself up on one arm, bicep flexing, sweating building as his breathing became more ragged and he felt them both nearing the edge. Just watching the way Adam was responding, arching and twisting beneath him so wantonly, Nigel felt his orgasm building, and he felt his cock pulsing, come starting to throb up his shaft. Before he could control himself, he was coming, hot ropes spurting up and coating Adam’s cock and his, and his entire body shook as he growled and moaned. “Oh, Adam, Adam, Adam…!”

Nigel's warm come coating his cock, and how his husband reacted, how beautifully he came undone, pulled Adam's own release right from him. He cried out, body tensing and shaking as ropes of sticky nectar gushed from his tip, inside the security of the Alpha's excess skin. "Oh Nigel, Nigel, yes, Daddy, so good, so, so good-!"

NIgel shook, holding Adam through his climax and riding the continuing wave of his own, jerking them both through their completion until they were both a sticky, exhausted mess. “My love...Oh, Adam, “ Nigel sighed, finally releasing them both. He wiped his hands off on one of his shirts on the end of the bed and tossed it to the hamper, laying back down finally beside his husband.

Adam rolled over and wrapped his limbs around Nigel, breathing with him as they calmed down and basked in the afterglow. "I love you, Nigel," he whispered, and kissed under his mate's jaw, scenting him with a soft purr. "I'm happy, I don't think I've ever been this happy."

“I’ve never been this happy, either, Iubitu. Te Iubescu, Adam,” he whispered, kissing his mate deeply.

***

 

 

 

**The title for this fic was inspired by this song, Enjoy!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~Iubitu- baby  
> ~Te Iubescu- I love you


End file.
